Nada es lo que parece
by Demon-night24
Summary: Tsuna y Tsuki son gemelos ,uno es el típico chico popular y el otro el delincuente de Namimori o eso es lo que parece a simple vista ¿Que pasara cuando el mejor asesino del mundo venga a cumplir su misión?¿Quien de los dos sera escogido para liderar Vongola? .Habrá acción,enfrentamientos,drama,traiciones y mas...(No romance)
1. Presentaciones

Nota de la Autora: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me perteneces es propiedad de Akira Amano. Bien he aquí el primer capítulo de la historia sobre gemelos que me han pedido en el fic de" Mentiras y Secretos", intentare subir más seguido aunque sea una vez por semana espero que les guste, me disculpo si hay errores de ortografía, necesito ayuda para hacer la redacción y correcciones, la persona que me ayudaba no contesta mis mensajes (debe estar ocupada) así que si alguien quiere ayudarme en este fic comuníquense por mensaje privado por favor .

 **Negrita=Pensamientos**

 _Cursiva= Narración de los Personajes_

... = Separa la narración de los hechos de la narración de los personajes

Presentaciones

 _Era una mañana tranquila en Namimori, todo estaba en paz y era hora de que los alumnos asistieran a clases. Como todos los días, yo estaba puntual, sentado en el aula rodeados de mis amigos._

 _Casi se me olvidaba ,sería una descortesía no presentarme ,mi nombre es Tsuki ,Tsuki ken Sawada , tengo 15 años, soy de cabello rubio cenizo herencia de mi padre, ojos miel ,un cabello alborotado que nunca he podido domar ,una contextura física normal incluso me atrevo a decir que mejor que el promedio ,hago fútbol ,soy un alumno popular ,me llevo bien con la gente, siempre estoy rodeado , soy el delegado ,a pesar de tener una vida escolar muy activa y de no faltarme nada ,he de decir que mi vida no es tan perfecta como me gustaría creer ,tengo una madre muy amorosa llamada Nana y un padre que aunque cariñoso esta algo ausente pero eso es lo de menos ,ellos no son mi preocupación sino alguien más , alguien que es muy importante para mi ..._

 _..._

¡Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

Nezumi_ Bien alumnos todos siéntense voy a pasar lista

Después de unos minutos la clase comenzó cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de una manera muy ruda

Nezumi_ ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi llegas tarde otra vez! (Voz rencorosa y molesta)

En ese momento entro un castaño con una apariencia desarreglada ,la corbata salida uno que otro signo de pelea ,el chaleco puesto sobre la mochila vieja ubicada en el hombro derecho ,el cabello despeinado ,recogido en una pequeña coleta desalineada que dejaba escapar algunos mechones ,junto a la mirada mortal y amenazante que siempre traía puesta con ojos particularmente ámbar...

Tsuna_ Si, si ahórrese el sermón viejo, no queremos problemas o ¿sí? (voz sarcástica y mirada peligrosa)

El castaño se acercó al profesor y le acomodo la corbata un poco más ceñida de lo que sería considerado normal mientras lo miraba fijamente retándolo a decir algo .

El profesor simplemente bajo la cabeza y desvió la mirada, se notaba nervioso, la inicial furia se transformó en miedo .Nadie sabía que era lo que tenía Tsuna pero todos le obedecían, incluso el director, el único que lo enfrentaba era Hibari Kyoya, ya que según los rumores lo consideraba un carnívoro digno de desafiar además el prefecto era conocido por sus peleas y su amor a las normas lo cual lo hacía enfrentarse muy seguido al castaño por hacer lo opuesto.

 _..._

 _Si ,ese es mi hermano y el principal producto de mi preocupación, como se habrán dado cuenta mi hermano no es exactamente lo que podría decirse un alumno normal ,sino que es un poco rebelde ,me entere que anda en malos pasos ,drogas o asaltos la verdad no lo sé hay tantos rumores que no sé qué creer ,siempre que intento hablar con El ,desvía el tema... aparte creo que no le caigo muy bien que digamos, es alguien difícil de tratar pero aun así yo lo amo ,es mi familia no sé qué ocurrió pero después de un incidente en nuestra niñez ,el ...cambio , se alejó de mí y de mi madre ,suele estar enojado cuando mencionamos a nuestro padre por lo que prefiero no hablar de Él ,aunque no lo parezca y muchos le tengan miedo ,yo sé que es una buena persona ._

 _..._

 _Un placer damas y caballeros ,mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi , como verán ,Soy el rey de Namimori mientras mi gemelo Tsuki es amado por todos los lamebotas y cínicos de aquí , yo soy temido y envidiado en partes iguales ,tengo fama de ser el mejor peleador de este corrupto pueblo, me he metido en peleas por territorio en otras escuelas, he ganado dinero haciendo uno que otro trabajo ,puedo saquear o robar cualquier cosa que quiera o por la que me paguen ,soy hacker, una persona astuta , se moverme en todos los entornos , incluso formo parte de la mafia ,si Yo soy un mafioso pero eso es solo un pequeño dato ,los pendejos de este lugar no saben nada ,la mayoría piensa que ando metido en drogas o que simplemente soy peligroso ,los profesores no tardaron en darse cuenta quien manda después de todo chantajearlos es sencillo aunque tengo una memoria bastante buena el colegio me parece muy aburrido ,no me molesto en hacer los exámenes solo apruebo con lo necesario ,prefiero pasar por alguien solo físicamente fuerte que académicamente así es más fusil engañar a las personas .Hace años Tsuki y Yo éramos los Dame de esta escuela siempre nos humillaban y nos hacían las peores cosas después de que nos secuestraron algo cambio en nosotros durante ese incidente descubrí que nuestro pésimo padre era miembro de una gran organización mafiosa y no solo eso además por nuestras venas corre sangre de uno de los primeros líderes de la organización Vongola la mafia más influyente en Italia lo que nos hace sucesores ,como esto era confidencial busque mas información, aprendí a saquear sitios ,se siete idiomas diferentes por lo que fue sencillo ,me informe sobre la jerarquía ,sobre los sucesores, como funcionaba Vongola ,sus ramas TODO, en ese entonces estaba aterrado era apenas un niño de 12 años y ahí lo entendí ,entendí que ocurría ,lo que más me molesto es que Iemitsu nunca tuvo la intención de decirnos ,a su familia ,a sus hijos ,el peligro que corríamos, si Yo pude acceder al ordenador de esta organización ,los demás también podrían y no tardaríamos en ser blancos ,no solo era eso, si los otros hijos del jefe principal morían el peso recaería en nosotros .Al ver una foto del líder recordé que nos lo habían presentado como el abuelo así que investigue a fondo su vida ,descubrí un secreto muy particular sobre uno de sus hijos e incluso la organización derivada aparte llamada Varia ,no me costó mucho tomar mi decisión ,tenía que estar preparado nunca se sabía cuándo nuevos secuestradores vendrían por nosotros , Iemitsu fue muy descuidado ,me asegure de mejorar el sistema ,borrar las imagines, cubrir mis rastros y luego me prepare ,que mejor forma que prepararse para esta gente que estar adentro del mismo mundo ,aprendería a ser fuerte ,aprendería a ganar terreno a mezclarme y a tener el control de los eventos dentro de esta vida, mi familia dependía de que estuviera listo ,puedo entender a Iemitsu sobre ocultarlo pero no puedo perdonar la negligencia de dejarnos solos ,sin apoyo, sin protección ,eso es un error fatal que podría haberle costado la vida a Mi familia ,Yo no cometeré ese mismo error ,me encargare de que ellos no tengan que involucrarse, ellos son lo único que amo ,no permitiré que me lo arrebaten aunque tenga que volverme un asesino ,si es por ellos lo vale…_

...

Tsuna_ Eso creí (voz aburrida, con una mueca)

...

 _El profesor no valía la pena de mi tiempo así que me dirigí a mi asiento al final de la fila que daba hacia la ventana, adoraba mirar el cielo me transmitía relajación, en eso me cayó una nota en mi banco_

...

Nota: En el recreo a la azotea .Tsuki

...

 _Solo suspire y asentí ,supongo que es para tratar mis herida, mi hermano suele ser muy considerado e incluso muy amable creo que el encaja mejor en el atributo del cielo que yo ,Él pudo perdonar a los agresores, sé encargo de mejorar luego de que nuestras llamas fueran liberadas ,Tsuki es ajeno a todo lo que puede pasar o mejor dicho a lo que está pasando después del secuestro solo recuerda ciertas partes quizás es mejor de este modo, me gusta verlo así ,una persona normal con un futuro brillante ,entiendo que la gente lo quiera pero me parece algo hipócrita de los demás que pretendan interés donde no hay ,a diferencia de El que confía mucho ,yo me doy cuenta de quienes lo aprecian o buscan dañarlo ,esa es otra razón por la que prefiero ser temido ,cuando algún envidioso intenta algo contra mi hermano se las ve conmigo ,eso es algo que no tiene por qué saber mi Ototo por lo que dejo muy en claro que no debe enterarse o habría consecuencias horribles para cualquier persona que me delatara, a pesar de protegerlo ,prefiero ser algo distante con Tsuki para evitar que pregunte sobre las cosas que hago , tengo bien vigilados tanto a nuestra clase como los alrededores en otras escuelas ,lo primero que aprendí de los mafiosos fue la forma de ganar información ,luego la expansión de territorio y poder ,el conocimiento es poder ,eso es lo que más me beneficia ,la gente no me teme enteramente por mi fuerza sino las bandas de delincuentes ya me hubieran perseguido ,no ,no es solo fuerza ,es conocimiento ,la veracidad de la información que poseo es 100% útil real y peligrosa ,la gente siempre guarda secretos ,yo solo los tomo ,eso facilita la expansión de mi red de información ,nadie entra a Namimori sin que Yo lo sepa ,la única persona con la que siempre he tenido roses en esta área es Hibari Kyoya, se podría decir que tenemos entendimiento mutuo el uno del otro incluso tenemos peleas solo para hacer más entretenido el día ,no somos lo que podría llamarse amigos ,a veces se pasa de brutalidad en nuestras peleas solo porque llevo mal el uniforme , no voy a negarlo me encanta meterme en problemas y él lo sabe , es algo así como una enemistad pero tampoco llegamos al punto del odio ,estamos entremedio compitiendo por el territorio hasta hora YO voy ganando aunque Él no lo admita , su comisión disciplinaria es grande pero mi influencia es aún mayor ,además es beneficioso para El también que Yo posea el control sobre los delincuentes ya que suelo imponer límites a todos los bajos bandos de aquí ,ya no hay riñas unos entre otros, cancele la venta de drogas o secuestros , hay una que otra pelea clandestina y uno que otro robo pero el nivel de delincuencia y peligro bajo considerablemente desde que estoy a cargo y si Kyoya me paga bien ,no tengo problema en delatar a una que otra persona que este salteando mis reglas ,así que sí, estamos en punto muerto ,es una de las pocas personas que me cae bien ._

 _..._

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggg!

En la azotea hora del almuerzo

Tsuki_ perdón por la tardanza es que las chicas en serio se pusieron algo pesadas hoy (pequeña sonrisa)

El castaño estaba recostado mirando el bello día

Tsuna_ No hay problema para que querías que viniera (indiferente)

Tsuki_ Bueno hoy te veías algo lastimado, así que quería ver que tan mal estuvo la pelea

Tsuna_ No pudimos llegar al final, Kusakabe nos interrumpió pero Yo iba ganando así que (sonrisa) no te preocupes estoy bien

Tsuki_ Pues por el moretón en tu mejilla y lo sucio que está tu uniforme, no estoy tan seguro (tono sarcástico)

Tsuna_ Estoy bien, puedes revisarme si quieres total no es como si me importara (levantando los hombros en un gesto desinteresado)

El rubio se acercó y comenzó a curarlo ,el castaño solo observaba el trabajo de su hermano y la delicadeza con la que lo hacia

Tsuna_ No tienes que preocuparte por mí (serio)

Tsuki_ ¿Cómo no hacerlo? eres mi gemelo (mirando las heridas y desinfectándolas)

Tsuna_ No necesito que lo hagas (expresión neutra)

Tsuki_ Pero quiero hacerlo, es el único momento en que me dejas estar cerca (triste)

Tsuna_ Es mejor que termines rápido (Apartando la mirada)

Tsuki_ Está bien… dime ¿Cómo estás? hace días que no vuelves a casa Oka-san ya está algo preocupada (serio)

Tsuna_ Estuve ocupado (molesto)

Tsuki_ Hoy… ¿vendrás a casa? (voz lenta y curiosa)

Tsuna_ Si

Tsuki_ ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan ocupado? (curiosidad y reproche)

Tsuna_ Nada que sea de tu importancia (indiferente)

Tsuki_ ¡Pero claro que es de mi incumbencia eres mi hermano no puedes seguir desapareciendo así como así!(enojado parándose de frente)

El castaño también se levantó, se acercó lentamente hacia el rubio en una forma amenazadora y seria

Tsuna_ Yo hago lo que Yo quiero Ototo ,si me quiero ir, me voy ,si quiero hacer daño ,lo hago ,si quisiera volver a casa contigo ,volvería y no ,no quería volver a casa ,ni tu ni Oka-san pueden retenerme, así que deja de hacer una escena de ESTO ,Tú no sabes nada de mi después de todo eres el niño de Oro ,que podría hacer un niño bueno como Tú ,acaso serias capas de encerrarme en casa a la fuerza o de seguirme siquiera ,alguna vez intestaste realmente saber en dónde ando que es lo que hago ,hiciste aunque sea un esfuerzo para saber más sobre ¿mi?...(sarcasmo)

Tsuki se quedó pasmado, no esperaba que su hermano le respondiera de forma tan brusca a pesar de ser arisco con la mayoría de la gente solía ser muy tranquilo a su alrededor.

Tsuki_ Yo , yo (cabizbajo)

Tsuna_ Hmp ,eso pensé, ni siquiera eres capaz de ir en serio por algo que quieres...es mejor así a diferencia tuya, yo puedo mantenerme solo y doy todo de mí en lo que hago, si no estás dispuesto a detenerme con todo lo que tienes entonces deja de reprocharme...

El timbre sonó y ambos se quedaron en el tejado, el castaño solo miraba a su hermano que parecía dolido, eso le causaba molestia, enojo hacia sí mismo por ser tan rudo.

 **Tsuna_ Incluso en estos momentos me cuesta mantenerme serio, no me gusta esa expresión en tu rostro quizás me deje llevar, suelo perderme cuando veo tu preocupación o la de Oka-san, sé que no soy perfecto, sé que les preocupo, sé que soy parecido al imbécil de Iemitsu, pero la distancia es lo mejor para ambos, Iemitsu y Yo ya estamos marcados pero Tú y Oka-san aún pueden estar fuera de esto, llevaras una vida normal, tranquila, brillante…**

Tsuna_ Debes regresar a clases, Yo no voy a ir (dándole la espalda)

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su salón mientras el castaño solo suspiro y se acercó a la barandilla a fumar

En ese momento le llego un mensaje al celular:

Viper_ Reborn recibió una misión para ir a Japón, no entiendo por qué querías saber esto, acaso hay algo de importancia, es obvio que va entrenar al futuro candidato, dentro de poco el jefe despertara ya tenemos el plan pero necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, si es por el heredero El jefe se hará cargo así que no tienes que hacer nada.

Yoshi_ Viper-nee, nunca está de más saber los movimientos del enemigo, Tu misma me lo enseñaste además Reborn es una fuerza a tener en cuenta, no por nada es el más fuerte de los Arcobalenos, Tu misma lo sabe mejor que nadie ¿no? Además el jefe aun no despierta, y hay un candidato más que se dio por muerto pero yo tengo serias dudas sobre Federico, si ninguno de nosotros movió los hilos entonces ¿Quién lo hizo? , los análisis que realice en el cuerpo fueron negativos aun que toda la mafia crea que el murió, Yo estoy seguro que no fue así, eso es algo que tenemos que informar cuando regrese al puesto Xanxus-nii

Viper_ Siempre me sales con sorpresa chiquillo incluso ahora verificar que un cadáver concuerde con la muerte certificada por doctores especializados es algo que normalmente no se hace, eres de las pocas personas que prefieren ser muy precavidos, además ¿ acaso estas de mal humor?, no sueles ser tan directo ,ni revelar información solo para intimidar , sé que la insinuación del Arcobaleno fue una amenaza para mí ,no muerdas la mano que da de comer , ya te lo he repetido ,si sabes que soy uno de ellos entonces no es necesario que lo digas podrías haberme chantajeado luego ,eso es indicio que lo hiciste apropósito ,de seguro algo no salió como planeaste y terminaste frustrado, así que no me metas en tus berrinches , Reborn no está en Italia y eso es todo lo que diré ,si quieres desquitarte con alguien hazlo con tus subordinados ,yo NO te entrene para que seas alguien tan descuidado =.= , cuando vuelvas aquí tendrás un castigo por tu insolencia ,te conozco muy bien Yoshi más de lo que crees y aun eres un crio

Yoshi_ Está bien , está bien ,me atrapaste , si estoy molesto ,pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar ,gracias por la información , en cuanto al castigo prometo guardar el secreto si tu prometes no darme más trabajo por este pequeño desliz ;3

Viper_ … mmm ,esperare el dinero en la cuenta y no sé de qué desliz me estás hablando

Yoshi_ Bien mañana depositare, un saludos a los demás, dile a mi división que espero que estén en forma para cuando regrese

Viper_ Se los hare saber pequeño diablillo

Tsuna sonrió ante el apodo de cariño de su Tutora

Tsuna_ No me conoces tan bien como piensas Viper-nee, que lastima que te dejes engañar por las apariencias (serio y con voz baja)

Luego miro lentamente hacia un árbol como si estuviera muy concentrado

 **Tsuna_ Así que ya llegaste Reborn , no esperaba menos de un gran asesino , eso explica los mensajes de la zona sobre una persona con aspecto peligroso y rizadas patillas ,no fue difícil conectar los puntos, mi intuición es muy útil en momentos como este ,me pregunto ,el viejo habrá escogido un candidato o hay algo más ,Xanxus aún no está libre y por cómo van las cosas solo quedamos nosotros dos ,Iemitsu ¿habrá tomado su decisión?, sé que mintieron a la mafia sobre cuántos hijos tiene el León del CEDEF, sé que Varia no tiene idea de quién es el candidato, Timoteo de seguro escogerá a Xanxus cuando lo liberemos después de todo a pesar de su error es un padre amoroso y es más leal a su familia que a la mafia ,a diferencia de Iemitsu que nos escogería solo por no dejar que su famiglia sufra ,bueno supongo que lo sabré cuando regrese a casa ,hasta entonces es mejor que organice todo y ponga a todo el mundo al tanto de la situación …**

El castaño agarro nuevamente su celular y envió un mensaje a Todos sus contactos

El Rey_ Buenas tardes queridos súbditos, como sabrán ha habido un infiltrado en nuestro territorio, él es extremadamente peligroso, así que hagan lo que Él les diga ,disimulen ser normales como saben hacerlo y manténganme informado de todo lo que hace o por donde anda avísenme todo lo que puedan y recuerden ,no me fallen...

Tsuna_ Con esto será suficiente ahora solo tengo que esperar ¿Cuál será tu misión Arcobaleno?(mirando disimuladamente el bosque hablando en un susurro)

...

 _Mi nombre es Reborn y soy el mejor asesino del mundo ,mi deber es entrenar a los futuros sucesores de Vongola ,al principio no iba a aceptar ya que trabajo independientemente , no suelo estar ligado a ninguna organización pero después de la insistencia de Nono di mi brazo a torcer ,ya que no sería beneficioso tener a Vongola en contra, lo primero que hice fue pedir algo de información pero lo poco que me dieron fue de cuando los mocosos eran unos críos incluso ahora lo único que aportaron fueron sus calificaciones y algo sobre sus personalidades , si antes Iemitsu me parecía un idiota ahora es mil veces peor ,que clase de padre no sabe ¿cómo describir a su familia?, se nota que se quedó atascado en el pasado , ni bien llegue a Namimori me di cuenta que algo no cuadraba ,para ser un simple pueblo con baja escala de vandalismo ,la gente parecía observarme ,sé que soy una persona apuesta ,un hombre joven y soy el mejor pero la forma en que me miraban no era la típica de adoración o envidia ,era un forma disimulada , analítica ,más de uno al pasarme , hablaban o sacaban sus celulares no sería raro si no fuera porque todos compartían miradas era como si me dejaran en claro que Yo no era de aquí , eso me pareció muy extraño ,la gente normal no suele ser tan cautelosa ,deje mi nota de tutoría en la casa Sawada ,hasta donde sabia Nana era una mujer muy dulce ,me dedique a observar a los gemelos ,Sawada Tsuki ,era un chico tranquilo ,popular ,con buenas cualidades de jefe, era atlético y se llevaba con todas las personas eso se pudo confirmar ,el chico estaba puntual ,salió en la mañana, sé reunió con sus amigos ,era una persona corriente ,pero buena ,un buen candidato al que podría moldear .Luego estaba el otro ,Sawada Tsunayoshi que tenía fama contraria a la de su hermano ,según sus calificaciones no era un buen alumno ,solo destacaba en lo físico ,tenía gran control en las personas ya que las intimidaba ,era bueno peleando , un marginado de la sociedad, no tenía amigos en el colegio, era problemático ,solía llegar tarde ,su apariencia era desalineada ,en definitiva era un problema con mayúsculas, al inicio cuando leí esto pensé que estarían exagerando después de todo en la adolescencia todos los chicos son rebeldes era una etapa muy molesta por lo que no hice mucho caso hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos , mientras yo estuve observando al primero ya que me pareció el más conveniente para empezar ,el otro entro al salón y cambio mis planes , apenas abrió la puerta el aula cambio ,el ambiente se puso tenso ,los alumnos agachaban la cabeza como si se tratara de la máxima autoridad incluso el profesor quien por momentos pareció querer reclamarle ,se puso nervioso, con miedo ante la cercanía del menor ,esos ojos fríos ámbar eran interesantes .El castaño se acercó a intimidar al mayor con una seguridad digna de apreciar ,su porte, su tono eran signos claros de amenazas discretas, los demás alumnos solo miraban en silencio sin atreverse a interrumpir como si esperaran algo, algún castigo hacia el hombre que era su profesor , el único que miraba todo de forma aburrida y preocupada era el hermano del castaño quien estaba muy tranquilo sin sentir la presión del lugar ,intentando llamar con la mirada a su hermano , este solo avanzo hasta su asiento y esa fue la orden de que el peligro había pasado , todos se relajaron y siguieron con la clase como si nada ,el rubio le mando una nota a su hermano quien estaba distraído mirando el cielo ,definitivamente el castaño era interesante pasa ser alguien que supuestamente es puro musculo ,su contextura no parecía exageradamente fuerte, las palabras que uso fueron muy sutiles ,no fueron bruscas, lo que denota por el tono que es alguien que sabe cómo manejarlos , no es el típico chico bravucón como lo pintaron en el informe sino que parece astuto ,definitivamente Sawada Tsunayoshi era digno de interés ,aprovechando del recreo lo seguí hasta azotea observándolo de cerca con mis binoculares verdes ,al rato apareció su hermano ,esta interacción no es como la que describieron en él informe, se suponía que eran indiferentes ,que uno no se mezclaba en la vida del otro pero por la interacción de ambos se notaba lo contrario, Tsuki insistía en curar a su hermano mientras Tsuna de forma algo tosca aceptaba ,por como sus cuerpos de relajaban se notaba la comodidad que había entre ambos aun así era claro la lejanía del mayor, la charla se tornó más brusca lo que termino en palabras rudas hacia el rubio y una escena muy particular ,logre escuchar que el mayor estaba ausente en su hogar ,que su familia estaba preocupada pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para hacer que Tsunayoshi cambiara de parecer, dejo muy en claro quién era el que llevaba las riendas en la casa_ .

...

Reborn_ Pero eso es algo que está a punto de cambiar Dame-Tsuna creo que es momento de darte una pequeña lección de humildad y respeto (sonrisa peligrosa)

...

 _Después de su pequeña riña el menor se dirigió a su aula mientras el problemático se recargo en la barandilla a fumar. Es muy chico para fumar, eso es un mal habito que tendré que quitarle disimulada mente observe que mandaba mensajes por celular, estaba distraído pero lentamente poso su mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba .Me escondí detrás de uno de los árboles, logre bajar mi presencia pero tengo la sensación de que el mocoso sabe que estoy aquí, después de años nunca me habían descubierto tan pronto, supongo que debe ser la súper intuición de la que tanto se habla ,el chico se aburrió de observar la naturaleza y se dirigió nuevamente al aula ,me encargare de que ambos hermanos reciban un buen entrenamiento no por nada soy el mejor ._

Nota final: Subiré uno por semana o avisare cuando no pueda subir :3 espero que les haya gustado y me den un comentario si quieren que continúe con la historia ,me disculpo si hay errores y en cuanto a la redacción no soy muy buena en eso por lo que si alguien me quiere ayudar mejor para mi XD bueno gracias por leer y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo :3


	2. Desafiando a la Autoridad

Cap 2 de nada es lo que parece desafiando a la autoridad

Nota de la Autora: Katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira .

Quiero agradecer a Nicole por ayudarme a la redacción de este capítulo (gracias a Ti termine antes de lo pensado XD) y quiero mandar un abrazo a aquellos que siguen el fic y también a los que cometan (Shiho-Akemi,Aoi Mizumi me alegran sus comentarios :3 ) Bien espero que les guste el capítulo y dejen comentarios o criticas XD .

Desafiando a la Autoridad

Luego de que las clases acabaran nos dirigimos a casa, esta vez sí acompañe a Tsuki, pero al parecer este aún estaba algo dolido por la charla que habíamos tenido en la azotea.

Tsuna_(suspiro)_ Lo siento.

Luego de decir esto Tsuki se detuvo y giró a verme, aunque solo por unos segundos ya que enseguida volvió a caminar, sin embargo me miraba de reojo al igual que yo a él.

Tsuki_ ¿Por qué te disculpas? Eso era lo que realmente pensabas, así que no hace falta que te lo hagas , solo fuiste sincero conmigo.

Tsuna_ No, en realidad eso no es todo lo que pienso… bueno si, es que … en ese momento estaba enojado.

Tsuki_ ¿Por qué abrías de estar enojado?

Tsuna_ Porque siempre hago que se preocupen, en verdad lamento lo de hace un rato… es solo que… yo no soy como tú (rascándose la cabeza algo incómodo)

Tsuki_ Nadie te ha pedido que seas como yo (sonriendo)

Tsuna_ Intentare estar más tiempo en casa, claro si eso sirve de algo (mirando hacia otro lado)

Tsuki_ Eso sería genial, mamá y yo te extrañamos… por cierto ¿adónde vas cuando desaparecer por tantos días? ¿Te estas alimentando bien?

Tsuna_ Digamos que tengo mis propios lugares donde quedarme, aunque no hay nada de qué alarmarse o preocuparse, estoy seguro y mi gente me da de comer.

Tsuki_ ¿tu gente?... ¿n-no me digas que perteneces a una pandilla?(asombrado)

Tsuna_ No exactamente, yo voy y vengo cuando se me da la gana (sonriendo de forma altanera)

Tsuki_ No hagas que me preocupe más.

Tsuna_ Entonces no preguntes.

Tsuki simplemente sonrió y luego se echó a reír al igual que Tsuna, las risas continuaron hasta que llegaron a su casa, donde Nana los recibió muy feliz, más al notar que Tsuna por fin había vuelto .

Nana_ Tsu-kun al fin regresaste, te extrañe mucho (abrazando al castaño)

Tsuna_ Vamos mamá, ni que me hubiera ido por un año, no es para tanto solo fueron unos días.

Nana_ 3 meses no son "solo unos días" Tsunayoshi Sawada, tres meses es mucho tiempo, me tenías muy preocupada, no solo a mí a Tsuki también… incluso pensamos que no volverías (haciendo un puchero)

Tsuki_ Pero yo te dije que regresaría y así fue (sonriendo)

Nana_ Por suerte… casi lo olvido, Tsuki debido a que tus notas están decayendo en algunas materias he decidido contratarte un tutor particular, y ahora que Tsuna ha vuelto será de más ayuda el tutor, ya que Tsu-kun también iba mal en muchas materias.

Tsuki_ Pero mamá los tutores particulares son muy caros, si estudio subiré mis notas y yo podría enseñarle a Tsuna.

Nana_ Nada de eso, este es muy económico, en el folleto decía que le bastaba con alojamiento y comida como paga.

Tsuki_ ¿Qué? Pero mamá te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas caso a esos folletos baratos, de seguro es un estafador.

Tsuki reclamaba con Nana tratando de hacerla entender que ese tutor podía ser un estafador o algún criminar, mientras que Tsuna por otro lado se mantenía alerta, ya que sintió la presencia de alguien más en la casa, motivo por el cual se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró al famoso Reborn sentado cómodamente tomando un café.

Tsuna_ Tú debes ser el nuevo tutor ¿verdad?

Tsuki al escuchar la palabra tutor salir de la boca de Tsuna, dejo de tratar de convencer a su madre de los peligros que podía traer lo que había hecho, y también se dirigió a la cocina.

Reborn_ Estas en lo correcto, mi nombre es Reborn y desde ahora seré el tutor de ustedes, aunque antes de comenzar las tutorías me gustaría tener una pequeña charla , para así conocerlos mejor… así que vallamos a un lugar donde se sientan cómodos, como el cuarto de Dame-Tsuki, por ejemplo.

Tanto Tsuna como Tsuki se miraron automáticamente entre sí por un momento, para luego volver a dirigir sus miradas al pelinegro.

Tsuki_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? (cauteloso)

Reborn_ Tu madre me hablo de ustedes antes, ahora vamos.

Dicho esto, Reborn subió al segundo piso y espero que Tsuki le indicara cuál era su cuarto para luego entrar a este junto con los chicos. Reborn se acomodó en la cama de Tsuki para luego sacar un papel que parecía contener un árbol genealógico, donde al final de este estaban los nombres de Tsuna y Tsuki.

Reborn_ Primero lo primero, yo no soy un tutor común y corriente, en realidad soy uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo, como pueden ver en este árbol genealógico ustedes son descendientes de Ieyasu Sawada, conocido en Italia como Giotto o Vongola primo, fundador de Vongola, la mafia más influyente y fuerte en la actual Italia; su padre Iemitsu Sawada es el actual líder de CEDEF los consultores externos de Vongola, en si es una organización encargada de los asuntos externos a Vongola, se puede decir que es parte de Vongola pero a la vez no lo es. Ahora vamos a lo primordial, y al motivo real del por qué yo estoy aquí, los candidatos a herederos de Vongola ósea los hijos del actual jefe de Vongola han fallecido en extraños sucesos, dejando a Vongola sin herederos que posean la sangre vongola… claro que no es del todo así ya que ustedes están en la lista de posibles herederos porque son parientes directos del fundador y ese es el motivo por el que me encuentro aquí, el noveno me contrato para que yo los entrene a ustedes para que sean dignos de heredar , también para que yo los ayude a manejar sus llamas y encontrar a sus guardianes, que son algo primordial para un jefe Vongola; aunque eso lo explicare más tarde.

Tsuki_ Aja… claro ¿y tú esperas que nosotros creamos toda tu historia?

Reborn simplemente sonrió de lado mientras sacaba su pistola y disparo rápidamente en la dirección de Tsuki, logrando que la bala le rosara la mejilla sin causarle mayor daño, cosa que produjo que Tsuki palideciera, mientras que Tsuna simplemente observaba lo que pasaba.

Tsuna_ ¿Por qué nos entrenaras a los dos? (con voz fría)

Reborn simplemente miro a Tsuna al escuchar su pregunta y notar que este no se había alterado en lo más mínimo.

 **Reborn_ Está demasiado tranquilo.**

Reborn_ por que el noveno me pidió que los entrenara a ambos, supongo que para luego elegir al mejor.

Tsuna_ ¿Qué pasa si nos negamos?

Reborn_ Es algo imposible, quieran o no uno de ustedes se volverá el décimo jefe de Vongola.

Tsuna_ ¿Si yo accedo a ser el décimo dejaras a Tsuki fuera de esto? (serio)

 **Reborn_ Que interesante a pesar de todo lo que dije está hablando de una manera muy seria y segura, tiene agallas ¿pero tendrá algo con lo que respaldar ese carácter?**

Tsuki_ No estarás pensando que este loco dice la verdad ¿o sí?

Tsuna_ ¿Por qué tendría que dudar de él? A mí me parece que todo es verdad, no todos los días llega un hombre a tu casa ofreciendo ser tu tutor prácticamente gratis, sin mencionar que posee una pistola y la usa a la perfección; he de agregar que tiene nuestro árbol genealógico y no me extrañaría que seamos de descendencia italiana eso explicaría tu color de cabello y el de Iemitsu, si a eso le agregamos el ingreso exuberante que tiene Iemitsu que no cuadra con lo que debería ganar dirigiendo el tráfico en sitios de construcción además esas estúpidas cartas que manda cada cierto tiempo de los lugares donde supuestamente está trabajando,¡ vamos se nota a leguas que su trabajo es una farsa! Una vez mando una imagen del polo norte ¿Qué demonios iba a construir alguien en el polo norte? A veces me pregunto si de verdad él nos engendró (molesto)

Reborn_ (silbido)_ ¿problemas con papi?(tono irónico)

Tsuna_ Nada que sea de tu incumbencia viejo. (Tono de voz picaresco)

Reborn no dudo en volver a tomar su pistola y disparar nuevamente, pero esta vez al castaño, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al notar que este esquivo cada balazo.

Reborn_ Tienes buenos reflejos mocoso.

Tsuna simplemente sonrió de manera altanera mirando a Reborn.

Reborn_ Pero eso no es suficiente.

El pelinegro disparo nuevamente y Tsuna se dispuso a esquivar la bala yéndose hacia la izquierda, aunque en ese momento la bala se desvió hacia la izquierda, provocando que Tsuna callera al piso al tratar de esquivarla de manera abrupta. Cuando se reincorporo y sentó en el piso noto la pistola del asesino justo entre sus ojos, el ambiente era tenso, aunque Reborn simplemente sonreía con superioridad y Tsuna fruncía el señor molesto por la humillación. Por su parte Tsuki solo pensaba en lo que Tsuna había dicho, hasta notar lo que pasaba entre Reborn y el castaño.

Tsuki_ Ya basta es suficiente…(serio)

Tsuna_ Aún no has contestado mi pregunta.(serio)

Reborn miro al castaño de manera analítica, para luego sonreír aún más y guardar su arma.

Reborn_ Aunque tú aceptaras de buena gana ser el jefe, eso no significa que tu hermano estaría libre, es la mafia mocoso, nunca puedes librarte de ella, además mi trabajo es entrenarlos a ambos, ustedes simplemente no tienen derecho a negociar conmigo. Quieran o no serán entrenados por mí, lo único que elijaran ustedes es si será por las buenas o por las malas.

Tsuna_ No puedes obligarnos.(molesto)

Reborn_ O claro que puedo, ya que si no entrenan no sobrevivirán en la mafia.

Tsuna_ Si quieren un descendiente digno, conmigo es más que suficiente.(enojado)

Reborn_ Jamás esta demás ser precavido, en caso de que tú mueras, el otro también será apto para tomar el mando.

Tsuna_ No hace falta ser precavido en este caso, no moriré tan fácilmente, Tsuki está perfectamente bien tal y como esta, el no…

Tsuki_ De acuerdo.

Tsuna_ (sorprendido)_ ¿Qué? ¿Estas accediendo a esto? _ (furioso)_ pero tú no puedes… tú no puedes involucrarte en ese mundo.

Tsuki_ Tu no decides por mi hermano, esta vez no te voy a dejar excluirme. (Serio)

Tsuna_ Entiende que tú tienes una buena vida, ¿Por qué renunciar a ella?

Tsuki_ Porque si me vuelvo el jefe de esa cosa tu no tendrás que involucrarte en la mafia.

Tsuna_ ¡Yo si estoy dispuesto a Eso!

Tsuki_¡ Pero yo no!

Tsuna se quedó sorprendido ya que Tsuki alzo la voz.

Tsuki_ Así como tú no quieres que me involucre en eso, yo tampoco quiero que tú te involucres, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, ya es bastante malo que me alejes de tu vida normal, si ahora te metes en una mafia me excluirás completamente de tu vida ¿o estoy equivocado?

Tsuna_ Es mejor así.(tranquilo)

Tsuki_ No, no lo es… no lo aceptare, no pienso aceptar que me excluyas de tu vida aún más, ya fue suficiente.(voz lenta segura y seria)

Tsuna_¡ Es lo mejor ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!(Molesto y alzando la voz)

Tsuki_ ¡¿Por qué tú no entiendes que eres mi familia también?!¡ ¿Qué me preocupo mucho por ti y por lo que te puede pasar?! (Molesto)

De un momento a otro la discusión se convirtió en una pelea, donde ambos hermanos comenzaron a darse puñetazos en un vago intento de que el contrario entendiera sus motivos para aceptar ser de la mafia, lógicamente no sirvió de mucho y ambos terminaron rodando por el piso, hasta que Reborn los golpeo con un mazo logrando separarlos.

Reborn_ Ya basta de niñerías, ambos serán entrenados y punto final, no acepto quejas y el que sea más calificado se convertirá en décimo, desde un comienzo esto no es algo que ustedes pueden decidir, ambos serán parte de la mafia quieran o no.

Tsuna_ No pienso permitir que arruines tu vida (teniendo la mirada afilada)

Tsuki_ ¡Es mi vida, hago lo que quiera con ella y yo tampoco pienso permitirte que termines arruinando aún más la Tuya, mucho menos que me apartes de tu lado, eres mi hermano, si me quieres fuera de tu vida tendrás que sacarme a la fuerza y da por hecho que daré pelea!

Tsuna_¡ Pues bien, si así quieres que sea, así será!

Reborn_ Pelea entre familiares, tan típico _(suspirando)_ bueno mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento así que váyanse a dormir.(neutro)

 **Reborn_ Tienen determinación y ambos son igual de tercos, esto se pondrá muy interesante.**

Después de esto ambos dejaron de hablarse, tanto Tsuna como Reborn salieron del cuarto de Tsuki, Reborn se fue a la cocina nuevamente, mientras que Tsuna se fue a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama bastante molesto, agarro su celular y comenzó a mandar un mensaje.

Cielo_ Todo va cuesta abajo Sil, el Arcobaleno dijo que nos entrenara a ambos, estoy furioso, Tsuki se metió entremedio, él no sabe las reglar de ese mundo, ¿Qué está pensando?... ashh necesito pensar así que tendrás que ir a Italia en mi lugar, el equipo te estará esperando, ya estamos cerca de liberar a Xanxus-nii así que te encargaras del equipo hasta que logre librarme del Arcobaleno.

En medio de una sala de Kokuyo-land, decorada con un estilo bastante moderno se encontraba una joven de contextura delgada, piel blanca y tersa, piernas largas y torneada, cabello color negro bastante corto y rapado en el costado izquierdo, de ojos color violeta, bajo sus ojos poseía unas marcas de triángulos invertidos de un color violeta pálido; esta se encontraba tirada en un sofá mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

Sil_ Siento un poco de lastima por tu vida, de seguro tu hermano ha de ser tan testarudo como tu así que se cómo te sientes ahora, he sentido un par de veces esa frustración, aunque en mi caso me la inducia un amigo mío con el cabello color castaño alborotado y ojos de igual color… no sé si tú lo conozcas… ¿espera ir a Italia? ¿justo ahora?... mmm… claro iré con gusto, no tienes de que preocuparte liberaremos a Xanxus-nii en un dos por tres, tu relájate un baño ayuda a pensar mejor.

Cielo_ bien, dales una buena lección a los nuevos, no quiero flojos cuando valla.

Sil_ no te preocupes, el único que quedara como flojo cuando vengas serás tú, bueno descansa y relájate, tu equipo queda en buenas manos.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo esperado, junto a una fuerte explosión en ambas habitaciones, dejando a los gemelos en medio de una cortina de humo y una cama chamuscada.

Tsuna_ ¡¿pero qué carajos es todo esto?! (Irritado)

Tsuki_ ¿Qué… cof cof ocurrió?

Ambos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones algo alarmados por las recientes explosiones, aunque se toparon con su ahora tutor sosteniendo un cronometro.

Reborn_ Hmm no están tan mal el tiempo de reacción que tuvieron, pero debieron haberme sentido cuando entre en sus habitaciones… alístense ahora que tendrán que dar 2 vueltas a Namimori antes de ir a su escuela.

Tsuki_ ¡Pero apenas son las 5 de la mañana!

Tsuna_ Es muy temprano para ir a la escuela.

Reborn_ Si no se dan prisa no llegaran a tiempo a la escuela… además les impondré un doble regimiento por cada vez que rezonguen o se opongan a lo que les digo. (Sonrisa siniestra)

A los dos les dio un escalofrió al ver esa sonrisa y optaron por ir cambiarse de ropa para salir a correr.

 **Tsuna_ Esto no se quedará así, no creas que la tendrás fácil Arcobaleno.**

Ambos corrían al mismo ritmo, aunque luego de completar la primera vuelta el estado físico del rubio comenzó a decaer y comenzó a traspirar más. El castaño al ver lo agotado que se encontraba Tsuki, saco una botella de agua fría que traía en la mochila.

Tsuki_ ¿En qué minuto cargaste agua?

Tsuna_ Solo bebe y cállate, que aún nos falta media Namimori para acabar y tú ya pareces estar al borde del colapso.

El rubio simplemente tomo el agua un tanto molesto, debido a la actitud cortante de su hermano.

 **Tsuki_ Aun debe estar molesto (mirando de reojo al castaño)**

Por su parte el castaño ignoraba totalmente al menor, a modo de berrinche por la pelea que habían tenido la noche anterior, mientras que el hombre de patillas rizadas los miraba a través de una cámara que los seguía por los aires.

Reborn_ Hmmm… a pesar de todo Dame-Tsuna está muy al pendiente de Dame-Tsuki, sin embargo, tendrás que aprender que no siempre podrás proteger todo lo que quieres (serio)

El castaño dirigió su mirada al aparato que los seguía.

 **Tsuna_ Así que ya comenzó con el seguimiento, eso fue algo muy predecible.**

Después de haber acabado de dar las vueltas ambos optaron que era mejor volver a casa y tomar una ducha, echo esto se fueron a la escuela en compañía de Reborn.

Tsuna_ ¿Por qué nos sigues?

Tsuki_ Si ¿acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Reborn_ Desde hoy también seré el nuevo maestro de matemáticas en su escuela, con el fin de vigilarlos con mayor tranquilidad.

Tsuki_ Pero ese es el puesto de Nezumi-sensei.

Tsuna_ Ya era hora de que reemplazaran al pesado ese, además da igual que lo saquen de su cargo como profesor , aún le queda la hora de lengua.

Tsuki_ Si tienes razón.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, Hibari se sorprendió ligeramente al ver al castaño llegar temprano, y se puso en posición de pelea teniendo una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios.

Hibari_ Hoy llegas temprano carnívoro.

Antes de que la pelea diera inicio, la atención del prefecto recayó en el hombre de presencia amenazadora que se encontraba junto a los hermanos Sawada.

Hibari_ ¿Quién es él?

Tsuki_ Es nuestro tutor particular.

El pelinegro simplemente miro al castaño en busca de una explicación más completa.

Tsuna_ Es un nuevo profesor, suplantara a Nezumi-sensei en matemáticas, viene con nosotros porque vive en nuestra casa, ya que desde ayer ,así que Kyoya-san ¿serias tan amable de llevarlo con el director? (sonrisa burlona)

En cuanto Tsuna termino su explicación, Hibari dirigió un ataque a Reborn, aunque este detuvo las tonfas del pelinegro con un palo verde.

Hibari_ Hmm es un carnívoro.

Tsuna_ Si y es uno de los peores, me encantaría que siguieras intentando darle un golpe, pero se nos hace tarde para entrar y solo están logrando acumular una multitud de personas.

Al ver que los estudiantes empezaban a acumularse Hibari decidió darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por Reborn.

Tsuki_ Supongo que Hibari-san accedió a llévalo a la oficina del director, aunque es extraño… hoy parece más calmado que de costumbre.

Tsuna_ Es porque primero va a analizar a Reborn, si bien es un amante de las peleas, la escuela está en un rango más alto en su escala de amor.

Tsuki_ Bien, mejor solo entremos.

Tsuna_ Aaaa si con respecto a eso, acabo de recordar que olvide algo en casa, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Tsuki_ Pero Tsuna… ¿y Reborn?

Tsuna_ ¡No te preocupes volveré en un rato! _ (voz alta mientras se va corriendo) _ aunque puede que sean unas horas (hablando en voz baja, con una sonrisa picaresca)

Mientras el castaño corría tomo su teléfono y comenzó a enviar unos mensajes.

Cielo a director:

_ La persona extranjera ingreso al territorio del cuervo, necesito que lo distraiga para que pueda fugarme, actúa natural y distráelo de forma sutil, si es necesario el cuervo ayudara.

Cielo a Cuervo:

_ Necesito que me cubras, el tipo es peligroso así que no pelees con él por el momento, distráelo con ayuda del director y te mandare unos archivos sobre los Yakuzas que estuvieron asaltando las tiendas últimamente, ¿Es un trato?

Cuervo a Cielo:

_ Quiero la información de ellos, más la de los pandilleros de la zona sur.

Cielo a cuervo:

_ Es mucho pedir para solo unas horas.

Cuervo a cielo:

_ Tú eres el que está en aprietos no yo, así que tómalo o déjalo.

Cielo a Cuervo:

_ ¿Te he dicho que a veces eres un dolor de cabeza Kyoya-san?

Cuervo a Cielo:

_ ¿Eso es un sí?

Cielo a Cuervo:

_ Bien es un traro, aunque solo te daré los nombres, las direcciones tendrás que averiguarlas por tu propia cuenta.

Cuervo a cielo:

_ …Es un trato.

El castaño se apresuró a llegar a su hogar, para así recoger algo de ropa y dinero, para luego dirigirse al aeropuerto, donde se encontraba a punto de despegar un jet propiedad de varia, con una muchacha abordo, que estaba recostada en un sillón de lujo, cuando de repente la paz de esta se vio perturbada por el ingreso del castaño .

Sil_ mmm… pero mira que tenemos aquí… Tsuna te has vuelto todo un rebelde, escaparse de un Arcobaleno, esta vez llegaste lejos, me gusta (comentando con burla)

Tsuna_ mas bien estoy desafiando al Arcobaleno más fuerte de todos, por favor Sil no me quites mérito.

Mientras tanto en el instituto Namimori el director se dirigía a presentar al nuevo profesor, luego de un largo proceso de papeleo y una pequeña discusión con el consejo disciplinario sobre el mal uso de uniforme de los alumnos.

Reborn_ Se tardaron una eternidad solo para el permiso de trasferencia y los papeles para las nuevas instalaciones que quiero.

Hibari_ La escuela Namimori está en pie gracias a la ayuda de las donaciones de mi familia, si quieres hacer modificaciones necesitas permisos, todo tiene un orden en este lugar.

Director_ La familia Hibari es de gran importancia por aquí, así que como vera necesitamos permisos de gente de arriba, para hacer cambios.

Reborn_ Bien, no pensé que se tardarían tanto para unos simples papeles, pero supongo que no puedo esperar grandes cosas de un lugar como este.(molesto)

Director_ Lamentamos los inconvenientes, pero teníamos que dejar todo en orden y hacer las formalidades correspondientes, bueno sin más que decir déjeme presentarlo al salón.

Hibari se fue a dar sus rondas por la escuela, mientras que Reborn esperaba a ser presentado, pero cuando entro al salón, donde supuestamente estaban sus pupilos, se llevó una gran sorpresa que lo enfureció a tal grado que comenzó a emanar un aura que hacía temblar a todos dentro del salón.

Director_ Alumnos, él es Reborn el nuevo maestro de matemáticas (después de eso salió corriendo del aula)

Reborn_ Mucho gusto _ (fijando su mirada en los presentes) _ antes de comenzar la clase quisiera saber _ (mirando al rubio) _ ¿Dónde está dame-Tsuna? _ (sonrisa siniestra y aura peligrosa)

Tsuki_ P-P-Pues Tsuna… el… bueno (desviando la mirada)

Reborn_ ¿Por qué no está aquí?

Tsuki_ Dijo que se olvidó algo y regreso a casa a buscarlo.

Reborn_ Ese moco me las va a pagar.

Mientras tanto en el jet.

Tsuna_ Uuuyy sentí escalofríos, creo que alguien quiere matarme otra vez.

Sil_ ¿y acaso eso es algo nuevo? _ (riendo) _ seguro es el Arcobaleno, desearía poder ver su cara de furia.

Tsuna_ Bueno no sería el primer Arcobaleno al que molesto, Viper-nee solía ser muy voluble (mirando el hermoso paisaje de las nubes)

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen críticas o comentario ,como prometí : 3 uno a la semana ,time justo XD


	3. Reunión de un Ex-Equipo

Nota de autora :Lamento la tardanza cap. XD tuve que cambiar las edades de Tsuna y Tsuki :/ quería aclararlo ,ahora el fic comienza cuando ellos tienen 15 años y además Reborn y los Arcobaleno son adultos , Arcobaleno es solo el título y algunos personajes tendrán otras edades ,bueno este cap. tiene acción y humor espero que lo disfruten y que dejen algún comentario o critica ,la verdad no esperaba tantos lectores XD ,sorry por eso, a veces me pierdo en el tiempo …bueno nos leemos al final :3

* * *

\- Misión Varia: 7 am -

Squalo_ ¡VOOIII MALDITOS IMBÉCILES! ¡MÁS LES VALE QUE TENGAN TODO PREPARADO, EN 10 MINUTOS LLEGA EL AVIÓN DE LOS MOCOSOS FALTANTES!

Viper_ ¿podrías bajar la voz? Perturbas mi concentración con tanto grito.

Belphegor_ ushishishi me muero por ver cuánto creció el renacuajo.

Levi_ yo lo odio, no sé cómo el jefe podía aguantarlo cerca, me haría muy feliz que el avión donde viene se pierda y caiga en alguna isla no habitada.

Squalo_ no digas idioteces, él es fundamental para la operación, además es el favorito de Xanxus y Viper.

Viper_ A mí no me metas, eres tú el que lo educo como si fuera tu propio hijo, con esos extraños ideales de lealtad.

Squalo_ No son extraños, simplemente son un símbolo de respeto que todos deberían poseer hacia su jefe… aunque seguro te pone celosa que el crio me tome a mi como modelo a seguir (sonriendo de manera desafiante) ya que no es precisamente él mocoso, el que posee esas marcas en las mejillas como tú.

Viper_ No es como que yo le haya dicho que se las haga, es simplemente porque la mocosa es una acosadora.

Squalo_ Si como no, escusas… Pero bueno, no tenemos tiempo para discusiones sin sentido, en unas horas será el momento para recuperar a nuestro jefe (mirando a todos serio)

\- mientras Squalo hablaba el jet privado iba aterrizando -

Sil_ Pero que viaje más tedioso.

Tsuna_ ¡hmmp! Que sueño tengo, me muero porque esto termine de manera rápida y sencilla.

Sil_ Nee Tsu-chan ¿Qué harás cuando se den cuenta de quién eres?... digo… no es como que me importe demasiado… solo que… debo admitir que le tome algo de cariño a la tropa de locos.

Tsuna_ Y que lo digas, yo también les tome cariño… y sé que en una retorcida y muy extraña manera ellos igual me aprecian, pero yo entre a esta organización por una misión y cuando esta se acabe… pues se acaba y ya… además espero que tomen este rescate como una forma de disculparme ante Xanxus cuando llegue el momento final de esto, y es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me entrenaron durante estos años.

Sil_ Hmm… ¿qué haremos con Federico? Aún no sabemos si se presentara, esa maldita rata nunca me cayó bien.

Tsuna_ Pues mi intuición me dice que las cosas se pondrás feas de aquí en adelante, Varia como Máximo tardara 2 meses en hacer algún movimiento, ya que de seguro esperaran a que Xanxus se recupere del todo… Pero Federico es un tema aparte, en entre los antiguos candidatos, él siempre me pareció el más astuto, así que estoy más que seguro que se presentara a la prueba de los sucesores.

Sil_ Mmm… (bajando del avión privado notando a los Varia) Oye Yoshi mira, ¡Viper-nee y Squalo-nii nos están esperando, se nota que nos extrañaron! ¡hola chicos!

Squalo_ ¡Oye Yoshi! trae tu maldito culo aquí y comienza a preparar a tu escuadrón, mira que no tenemos todo el puto día.

Yoshi_ ¡Vaya! Que gran saludo mi querido capitán Squalo, ya casi extrañaba el abuso verbal en las cálidas bienvenidas luego de mis misiones.

Sil_ Gracias por el saludo, estoy aquí pintada, no hace falta que se molesten (hablando sola)

Viper_ No te pongas sentimental pequeño, Squalo tiene razón, necesitamos que todos estén listos… tú y Sil serán la distracción, por lo que se encargaran de los guardianes de Nono, contamos con ustedes para darnos tiempo.

En ese momento varios cuchillos salieron en dirección al castaño, aunque estos fueron atrapados sin problema alguno, por Sil, mientras que Tsuna no tuvo ni la necesidad de moverse.

Bel_ ¡oh! ¿Qué acaso tu noviecita tiene que defenderte ahora plebeyo?

Yoshi_ ¿Celoso príncipe falso?... además, yo no necesito que me defiendan, Sil solo es algo protectora… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Seguro envidias la lealtad que me profesan mis seguidores.

Sil_ vete a volar remedo de príncipe, tu no le llegarías ni a los talones a Yoshi-san, es más ¿Qué son estas porquerías? (indicando los cuchillos para comenzar a doblarlos con facilidad) pensé que este tiempo lejos te había servido para madurar y mejorado tus armas.

Yoshi_ no seas mala con él, recuerda que el pobre aun piensa que es de la realeza… da risa ver como se esfuerza en ganar un poco de respeto con eso de que es un príncipe, a mi simplemente me parece patético… pensar que entrenábamos juntos.

Bel_ No se crean tanto pequeñas sabandijas, mi nivel es muy superior al de ustedes, solo estaba probando sus reacciones, esperaba ver algo interesante, pero este juego ya me aburrió, ya me di cuenta que siguen siendo un par de niñatos agrandados.

Sil_ Mira quien habla, recuerda igual eres un niñato.

Yoshi_ Yo sí que cambie, he aprendido nuevos trucos que muero por probar, pero si los uso en ti es posible que te mate y aunque la idea no me desagrada del todo y me encantaría tener tu corona como un recuerdo, no puedo matarte, ya que Xanxus me regañaría por exterminar a un miembro Varia, medianamente decente Jajaja.

Bel_ Si no fuera porque el jefe te valora demasiado, hace tiempo que te hubiera matado y lanzado en una zanja.

Yoshi_ Si, si todos dicen lo mismo (sonriendo con sarcasmo)

Squalo_ ¡VOOOII! BASURAS MÁS LES VALE QUE SE MUEVAN, PERO YA.

Yoshi_ Ya te escuché Squalo-nii, no hace falta que me dejes sordo, no es mi culpa que el príncipe falso siga siendo un inmaduro que busca pelea.

Sil_ vamos Yoshi tu equipo te espera, por cierto, ya tengo listo lo que pediste.

Dicho estoo, la muchacha saco un traje negro junto con la máscara de Kaneki de Tokyo Ghoul.

Viper_ ¿Para qué es esa cosa?

Squalo_ ¿No me digas que ahora te pusiste dramático?

Bel_ Esa cosa es horrible… ¿No me digas que vas a usar eso en la misión?

Levi_ (negando levemente) que gustos más raros.

Yoshi_ ¡¿cómo que cosa?! ¿Qué no ves que es una réplica exacta de la máscara de Kaneki de Tokyo Ghoul? Por favor esto es un insulto, yo mejor me voy de aquí… y para que lo sepan, es un anime muy bueno… ¡jhmp! Vámonos Sil, no merecen estar ante la presencia de esta genial replica (yéndose junto a la chica) debo decir que te quedo perfecto, ¿supongo que tu usaras la máscara de conejo?

Sil_ pero claro, no por nada Touka es mi personaje favorito (mostrándole la máscara que ella usaría)

Squalo_ ¿y a este que le paso?

Viper_ tu déjalo ser, hace mucho que perdió la cordura.

Bel_ ¿anime?

\- Namimori: luego de la hora de matemáticas -

Reborn_ Voy a matar a ese crio ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir, así como así?!

Tsuki_ No fue mi culpa, de todas formas, el suele llegar tarde a la escuela.

Reborn_ No importa, ya arreglare cuentas con el cuándo lo vuelva a ver, me divertiré haciéndolo sufrir (teniendo un aura oscura, yéndose a otro lugar, para marcar un numero en su celular) Hola Giannini, necesito el collar electrificado que te encargue… para ahora… ya escuchaste, lo quiero hoy mismo, me da igual si aún no está terminado (sonriendo de manera sádica, para colgar y llamar a otra persona) Hola Smoking Bomb… tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar, así que ven en el primer vuelo que encuentres, te mandare mis coordenadas y las instrucciones te las daré cuando llegues.

\- Italia, mansión Varia -

Tsuna se encontraba delante de un gran grupo de personas, dando lo que parecía ser una charla motivacional, a su aparente equipo.

Yoshi_ Muy bien grupo de fracasados, estamos aquí reunidos, para un evento único, el rescate de nuestro queridísimo jefe y por consecuente, el atraco a la guarida más temida de Italia, la boca del lobo, mejor conocida como el Castillo Vongola donde vive tanto el noveno Vongola como todos sus guardianes, como sabrán esta no será una tarea fácil, ya que se nos asignó distraer a los guardianes de Nono y al resto de la seguridad de esa mansión, en pocas palabras… seremos la puta carnada, pero si seremos la maldita carnada, tenemos que hacerlo con estilo… toda obra de teatro necesita una buenísima entrada y una espectacular salida, como entretenimiento para el público, en este caso los guardianes y el resto de la seguridad por supuesto… como yo no soy un tipo cualquiera, he decidido poner una temática acorde al tiempo que debemos distraer a nuestro enemigo.

Dicho esto, Sil apareció unos enormes parlantes a cada lado de Tsuna.

Yoshi_ El tema de entrada será uncontainable de set it off, durante el tema yo y mi segunda al mando iremos contra los guardianes de Nono, mientras que el grupo uno se encarga de los soldados comunes… por cierto todos usaran estos pañuelos y lentes (mostrándoles los objetos) son especiales, más bien necesarios, ya que en cuanto yo levante mi pañuelo, el escuadrón 2 lanzara gas lacrimógeno, calculo que eso nos dará una abertura de 3 minutos para lograr salir de ese lugar antes de que sus refuerzos lleguen, no sé si haga falta mencionarlo, pero por lógica, mientras nosotros estaremos dando nuestro espectáculo a la novena generación, Squalo y los demás se colaran a la mansión por diferentes lugares y rescataran al jefe. Bueno cabe aclarar que esto no será un baile a pesar de nuestra gran música de fondo, así que escuadrón 2, mientras yo no de la señal, ustedes permanecerán como francotiradores y por lógica el escuadrón uno estará como luchadores… intenten no matar a nadie, a menos que sea realmente necesario, nosotros solo somos la distracción y aunque me encantaría ver sangre, esta misión no es el momento preciso para divertirnos… así que esto es fácil, entramos los distraemos el tiempo necesario y luego salimos… ¿alguna duda?

¿? _ ¿esa es una réplica de la máscara de Kaneki de Tokyo Ghoul?

Yoshi_ ¡AL FIN UNA PERSONA QUE SABE LO QUE ES BUENO! (exclamo el castaño alegre) ¡sí, sí que lo es, con esta preciosura hare mi gran entrada!

¿? _ ¿para que la máscara?

Yoshi_ Solo porque quiero causar una gran impresión, no todos los días se tiene el placer de enfrentarse a la novena generación de los Vongola… bueno si no tienen más dudas, es hora de partir (sonriendo divertido)

Varia ya estaba listo para el ataque, todos habían tomado rutas diferentes, Tsuna por su parte se encontraba rodeando la parte frontal de la mansión, con un total de 20 camionetas, cada una traía unos parlantes último modelo de alta frecuencia, de la única camioneta color negro, salió Tsuna parándose en el techo de esta junto con Sil, ambos ya traían sus respectivas mascaras puestas.

Yoshi_ ¡ATENCIÓN ESTO ES UN ATAQUE! ¡SOY CARRIE Y BUSCO VENGANZA! UPS ESO NO IBA.

Sil_ Yoshi ya deja de jugar y termina de una puta vez (dándole un golpe en la rodilla)

Yoshi_ ¡AHH! UNO NO SE PUEDE DIVERTIR HOY EN DÍA, BIEN ESTO ES UN ATAQUE CONTRA EL NOVENO Y SUS GUARDIANES, RÍNDANSE O PREPÁRENSE A LUCHAR.

Sil: COMO SABEMOS QUE NO SE RENDIRÁN, SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE PREPAREN PARA LOS PROBLEMAS.

Yoshi: Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN.

Sil: MEOW ASÍ ES (dicho esta la chica comenzó a reír junto con Tsuna)

El castaño no espero más para apretar un botón que llevaba consigo, logrando que la música comenzara a sonar, mientras que de las camionetas comenzaba a salir una especie de niebla a medida que los hombres comenzaban a salir.

De la mansión Vongola comenzaron a salir empleados, la batalla no tardo nada en comenzar, Tsuna y Sil avanzaban por el medio del campo de batalla sin problema alguno, ya que ningún ataque llegaba a ellos, gracias a que Sil desviaba cada posible ataque con ayuda de su atributo de la niebla, estos se detuvieron al tener frente a ellos a los guardianes del rayo, tormenta y niebla.

El castaño inmediatamente rodeo sus manos con sus llamas, mientras que Sil apareció su lanza, aunque en menos de un minuto el piso comenzó a congelarse y los guardianes saltaron a otro lugar sorprendidos por lo que veían, el guardián del rayo fue el primero en reaccionar y comenzó a lanzar choques eléctricos hacia el castaño, mientras el guardián de la niebla activaba sus llamas y comenzaba a atacar a Sil quien se defendía hábilmente, el guardián de la tormenta se unió al del trueno y mantuvieron una pelea de dos contra uno.

Coyote_ ¿Cómo es que tienes la flama del cielo? ¿a qué has venido?

Yoshi_ Suerte supongo y vinimos a recuperar algo que nos fue robado.

Ganauche_ Este no es un lugar para mocosos.

Yoshi_ Pues este mocoso te va a partir la cara viejo.

Sil_ No le hagas nada en la cara al pobre rayo, es bastante guapo, sería una lástima.

Bouche_ Concéntrate en nuestra pelea niña.

Tsuna dio una voltereta y lanzo pedazos de hielo en forma de dardos, los cuales se incrustaron en los brazos de ambos guardianes, que intentaban protegerse.

La pelea de Bouche y Sil estaba reñida, el frente del castillo Vongola parecía un campo minado, nada estaba claro y las flamas salían por todos lados, Tsuna se volvió a enfrentar mano a mano con ambos guardianes, hasta que de la entrada escucharon unas explosiones, por donde salieron el resto de los Varia cargando a Xanxus, quien estaba inconsciente, por detrás venia el noveno y el resto de los guardianes, Tsuna y Sil inmediatamente se acercaron y notaron como el noveno comenzaba a concentrar sus llamas en la punta del bastón, ante esta acción los guardianes y empleados se alejaron dejando a Varia como presa fácil, pero antes de que el noveno llevara a cabo su técnica, Tsuna salto frente a este y congelo el bastón con sus llamas, para luego dar un salto utilizando el bastón como apoyo rompiéndolo por la mitad, dando una voltereta, aterrizando de manera que le daba la espalda a Nono y sus guardianes, el castaño levanto la mano en un puño y hablo por un pequeño micrófono, ante el repentino shock de los Vongola.

Yoshi_ ¡RECUPERAMOS LO QUE NOS PERTENECE, ASÍ QUE ES HORA DE PARTIR! ¡LA MISIÓN FUE UN ÉXITO!

Sil_ ¡GRACIAS A LOS Vongola POR ASISTIR!

El gas lacrimógeno empezó a cubrir todo el lugar, por lo que todos los miembros del escuadrón de Tsuna volvieron a las camionetas cubriéndose las bocas con sus pañuelos, mientras que los Varia ya estaban en su camioneta correspondiente, por su parte Sil y Viper quienes estaban en el techo de la camioneta usaron sus llamas para cubrir con una ilusión toda la zona, logrando que las camionetas se dispersaran y desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Nono_ ¿Quién era esa persona? (sorprendido mirando a sus guardianes)

Ganauche_ Tenía la llama del cielo al igual que tu (comento serio)

Nono_ creo que eso es lo de menos, lo malo es que escaparon con Xanxus.

\- en la camioneta -

Squalo_ M-maldito pendejo… hubieras dicho que usarías gas lacrimógeno, ahora me pica…. La puta garganta (decía mientras tosía, teniendo los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas)

Viper_ Al menos recuperamos al jefe sin dificultad.

Yoshi_ ¿Xanxus-nii se encuentra bien?

Bel_ ¿Cómo carajo congelaste el bastón del viejo?

Yoshi_ Esa era mi arma secreta, ya no tan secreta, medio Vongola me vio usándola.

Sil_ tampoco es como que hicieras mucho por ocultarla.

Tsuna miraba a Xanxus, quien se encontraba recostado en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta, el castaño tocaba con algo de curiosidad las cicatrices del líder Varia.

Yoshi_ Tranquilo Xanxus-nii ya estas con nosotros nuevamente (sonrió ligeramente)

Luego de llegar a la mansión Varia, llevaron a Xanxus a su habitación para que reposara, mientras que los demás llevaban acabó una reunión.

Squalo_ ¡BIEN! PRIMERO QUE NADA, QUIERO FELICITARLO POR UN TRABAJO EXCELENTE, EN ESPECIAL A USTEDES (señalando a Tsuna y Sil) ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSO!

Tsuna_ Ashh Squalo no me digas que te pusiste sentimental (tapándose los oídos) no pensé que las lacrimógenas tuvieran tan poco efecto, ya gritas como antes.

Squalo_ No te creas tanto crio (dándole un golpe suave en la nuca)

Viper_ Bien ahora que el jefe regreso, pospondremos las actividades hasta que se recupere.

Squalo_ Lo siguiente en la lista, son los anillos Vongola, necesitamos información, ya que según lo que Viper investigo, el Arcobaleno del sol fue reclutado para entrenar al candidato a décimo Vongola, solo tenemos su nombre… un tan Sawada Tsunayoshi, es lo único que pudimos sacar de la base de datos del CEDEF, su seguridad es realmente buena.

 **Tsuna_ Por supuesto que es buena, no dejaría que esos imbéciles manejaran mis datos, ni aun que me pagaran, menos mal que reorganicé todo, la información esta tan bien guardada que ni el mismo CEDEF podría entrar a buscarla.**

Viper_ La persona que actualmente maneja esa base de datos debe ser un profesional, no pudimos dar con imágenes o direcciones, Bel intento por todos los medios, pero perdió la batalla contra un virus que destruyo su computadora.

Yoshi_ Jajaja patético.

Bel_ pues quiero ver que tú lo hagas mejor que yo, mocoso.

Yoshi_ lo siento, esa no es mi área (haciéndose en inocente, alzando las manos)

Sil_ bien ¿entonces como encontramos a este tal Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Squalo_ No será difícil, solo basta con ver al Arcobaleno del sol.

Yoshi_ Bueno, lamento tener que dejarlos, de verdad quería participar en la fiesta de éxito de mi escuadrón, pero no quiero dejarlos pobres en el juego de cartas, ya suficiente hice con robar las billeteras de Ganauche y Coyote (agitando un par de billeteras)

Squalo_ ¿Cómo carajo conseguiste eso?

Yoshi_ Durante la pelea por supuesto, ¡ellos arruinaron mi traje! ¿Sabes cuánto me costó?... esto es lo Mínimo que podía robarles en medio de una batalla, los relojes y las cadenas de oro sería muy notorio al momento de arrancarlo.

Sil_ Pues yo no escatime, yo le robe la billetera y el collar (mostrando ambos objetos)

Yoshi_ Uno supone que por que están en la mafia estarían forrados en oro, pero ¿enserio solo diez mil dólares? Debe de ser una broma, yo gano esto solo por alimentar al tiburón de Squalo-nii.

Sil_ Ya te decía yo que el trabajo de guardián estaba mal pagado… aunque el mío tenía 20 mil dólares.

Yoshi_ Bueno ya tengo que irme, avísenme cuando Xanxus despierte y puede que regrese (despidiéndose con la mano)

Sil_ bye chicos, cuiden mejor sus billeteras para la próxima (sonriendo divertida teniendo las billeteras de todos los guardianes Varia, yéndose con Tsuna)

\- Mansión Vongola -

Coyote_ ¿alguien vio mi billetera?

Bouche_ Yo tampoco encuentro la mía.

Ganauche_ ya somos tres, esto no es normal.

\- con Tsuna -

Tsuna_ Sil necesito que te quedes, no puedo dar sospechas y cuando se enteren de la verdad voy a necesitar a alguien aquí, para que me diga lo que ocurre, cuando mi identidad salga a la luz quiero que ataques con lo que tengas, no des lugar a dudas, saben que somos muy amigos, pero es mejor que crean que te traicione junto como a ellos, cuídate mucho porque esta será la última vez que nos veremos hasta la confrontación.

Sil_ Mmm… entiendo, suerte para ti también, aunque antes que te marches, déjame ayudarte una última vez.

Sil tomo las manos de Tsuna y encendió una llama del sol, comenzando a curar las manos de este que estaban quemadas debido al uso de la llama del cielo.

Tsuna_ Gracias, te prometo que para cuando esto termine te recompensare con unas geniales vacaciones en mafialand jajajaja.

Sil_ lo que sea por un camarada, además te debo la vida, esto es solo para devolverte el favor, una vez que haya pagado mi favor, comenzare a cobrarte.

Luego de esta pequeña conversación Tsuna tomo su vuelo privado devuelta a Namimori, cuando este llego ya eran las 12 de la noche, el castaño entro sigilosamente por la ventana de su cuarto, pero ni bien cerro nuevamente la ventana, la luz se prendió y dejo ver al Arcobaleno del sol, sentado en el sillón justo en frente de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados.

Tsuna_ ¡ahh mierda! Reborn me asustaste ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Reborn_ ¿Dónde estabas? (mirándolo teniendo una cara de pocos amigos)

Tsuna_ Hmm… me fui por ahí con unos amigos, nada que a ti te importé.

Reborn_ por supuesto que me importa, soy tu tutor, tu maestro… además faltaste a clases y llegas muy tarde a casa, así que quiero saber ¿Dónde estabas? (repitió la pregunta mirándolo serio)

Tsuna_ No te lo diré, no tengo por qué estar explicándote nada, yo hago lo que yo quiero.

El aura que Reborn estaba emanando daba miedo y Tsuna retrocedió hasta la ventana para abrirla rápidamente y saltar por ella, peor llego tarde, ya que un dardo verde se clavó en su pierna y termino cayendo de cara al piso.

Tsuna_ ¡Auch! ¿pero qué?...

Reborn_ eso es solo un somnífero, pero ya que insistes en hacer todo por las malas, creo que debo darte una lección de respeto.

Tsuna cayo inconsciente mientras Reborn le coloco un collar de metal, para luego meter al castaño en un costal de papas y arrastrarlo por las calles de Namimori, hasta llegar a las montañas, donde lo saco y le tiro un balde de agua con hielo.

Tsuna_ Chuila quien put…

Se escuchó un disparo y la mejilla de Tsuna empezó a sangrar por el roce que la bala le produjo.

Reborn_ Deberías cerrar tu boca dame-Tsuna, ser un maleducado no es propio de un jefe de la mafia.

Tsuna_ Reborn… aun mi cuerpo, siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza ¿en dónde estamos?

Reborn_ Este es tu castigo por desobedecer dame-Tsuna, el collar está programado para mandar una descarga eléctrica cada 5 minutos, hasta que llegues a la localización designada, ósea tu casa, que es donde deberías haber estado mucho más temprano, asegúrate de llegar antes de las 5, si es que quieres dormir antes de comenzar el entrenamiento matutino… nos vemos dame-Tsuna

Tsuna_ Reborn no me puedes dejar asiiii (gritando desesperado porque el collar le dio una descarga)

Aunque cuando el castaño trato de reclamar nuevamente, noto que Reborn ya lo había dejado solo.

Namimori 4:30 am, Tsuna llegaba enojado y cansado a su casa, con miles de hojas en el cabello, la ropa toda sucia, ojeras y un collar eléctrico destrozado en sus manos, aunque el collar no dejaba de sacar chispas debido al corto circuito que estaba teniendo.

Tsuna_ Al fin, encontré el maldito camino a casa.

El castaño subió las escaleras, se acostó a dormir en su cómoda cama y a los pocos minutos su habitación exploto.

Reborn_ ya es hora del entrenamiento manga de vagos (sonriendo de manera cruel)

Tsuki salió de su habitación rápidamente para ir a la de Tsuna, notando a este tumbado en el piso todo roñoso.

Tsuki_ Tsuna ¿Qué te paso? (mirándolo sorprendido)

* * *

Nota final: Tuve que volver a subir el capítulo, Gracias a Nicole por ayudarme a editarlo XD quedo mejor con las correcciones, bien eso es todo por esta semana :3


	4. Primer Paso

Nota : Siiii ,lo termine XD un abrazo a los q lean el cap XD no es la gran cosa pero me pase la tarde haciéndolo así que espero que haya quedado decente XD juro que si me dan dos comentarios en tres días subo el próximo(Me conformo con un hola aun q sea de uno XD) jajaja bueno recién salgo de una fuerte gripe así que ando requeté bien ,disfruten el cap y nos leemos al final ,gracias a Nicole por ayudarme con la redacción XD

Primer paso

Luego del entrenamiento matutino tuvimos que ir a clases, esta vez por más que quería faltar no pude, ya que Reborn nos llevó personalmente a la escuela, escapar no fue una opción. Como de costumbre en la entrada de la escuela se encontraba Kyoya, quien solo nos dio un asentimiento como saludo.

Tsuki_ Me alegra que viniéramos juntos, me recuerda a cuando éramos más pequeños.

Tsuna_ Si aún recuerdo el jardín (sonriendo levemente) eran tan llorón en ese entonces.

Tsuki_ Jajaja tú también lo eras (dándole un golpe en el brazo)

En lo que veníamos tonteando, el grupo de Tsuki se comenzó a acercar, por lo que sin siquiera darse cuenta comenzó a dejarme de lado para hablar con sus amigos.

 **Tsuna_ No es como si me importara que me deje de lado, pero debería fijarse mejor con quienes se junta… por ejemplo ese Mochida no es exactamente un modelo a seguir, lo que le falta de humildad le sobra de ego.**

Hablando del diablo, note que de un momento a otro Mochida se separó del grupo y se fue con Kyoko, una de los ídolos de Namimori, en la escuela solo habían un total de cinco personas conocidas por todo alumno que cursara algún año en esta, Hibari por ser el prefecto de Namimori, Yamamoto como el AS del equipo de béisbol, Kyoko la supuesta chica más guapa y dulce de todas en la escuela, Tsuki como el chico más caballeroso según las chicas y yo el rey de las sombras o el caballero negro en oposición a mi hermano, en si soy conocido por ser el chico rebelde. Da igual los títulos, la verdad no me interesa ninguno de ellos, como me conozcan en la escuela simplemente me da igual, pasar desapercibido o no me tiene sin cuidado, pero eso no significa que voy a permitir que las cosas se salgan de control en mi territorio, entre una de las cosas que más me enojan, es ver como los patanes molestan a las señoritas, no seré el mejor modelo de hombre, pero a una chica siempre se le debe respetar, Nana nos crio con el modelo de caballeros en toda regla.

Mochida_ ¿Oye linda por que no salimos juntos? Tu sabes que siempre me has gustado (tomándola del brazo)

Kyoko_ ¿he?... Mochida-sempai no me interesa salir contigo, lo siento.

Hana_ ya escuchaste a Kyoko, ella dijo que no, así que vete de aquí mono.

Mochida_ vamos sé que solo estas siendo tímida (sujetándola con mas fuerza)

Hana_ estas siendo demasiado brusco, suéltala de una vez ¿acaso no ves que la lastimas mono estúpido?

Mochida_ ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quién te crees para insultarme?

Hana_ alguien con bastante más cerebro que tú, eso es seguro, así que ahora suelta a Kyoko.

Mochida_ ¿o qué? ¿acaso planeas hacerme algo si no la suelto?

La gente empezó a reunirse alrededor de estos, solo para mirar la discusión, algunos simplemente pasaban de largo, por su parte el castaño vio como Mochida empujo a Hana quien estuvo a punto de caerse.

Tsuna_ ¿Valla que tenemos aquí? (sujetando a Hana por los hombros evitando que se caiga, para luego mirar mal a Mochida)

Mochida_ T-tú no te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo (mirándolo nervioso)

Tsuna_ yo me meto donde se me da la gana Mochida, y no es amable de tu parte el empujar a una señorita, ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?... seguro uno con muy pocas pelotas, si para salir con una chica tienes que forzarla… tsk odio a los imbéciles como tú, se creen la gran cosa solo por ser algo populares, la señorita dijo que no, así que se un poco inteligente y acepta que te rechazaron (mirándolo de forma aburrida) así dejas de hacer el ridículo.

Tsuki al ver lo que ocurría se puso rápidamente entre Tsuna y Mochida, ya que este último parecía bastante molesto.

Tsuki_ Cálmate Mochida-sempai, es mejor que lo dejes así, estas poniendo nerviosa a Kyoko-chan, además Tsuna tiene razón, ya te rechazaron.

Mochida_ Tú no te metas (empujando a Tsuki a un lado)

Tsuna_ Esa no es forma de tratar a tus amigos Mochida, creo que te hace falta una buena lección de modales (haciendo sonar sus dedos)

Mochida_ Si quieres pelear adelante, no te tengo miedo… nos vemos hoy después de clases, en el club de kendo.

Tsuna_ Como tú quieras, si quieres esperar a que las clases acaben no le veo el problema, así te haces a la idea de la paliza que te daré.

El castaño simplemente dejo el lugar y se fue a su salón, por su parte Mochida hizo lo mismo, mientras que Tsuki se quedó con Hana y Kyoko.

Tsuki_ ¿te encuentras bien Kyoko-chan?... perdón por el comportamiento de esos dos, Mochida suele ser algo voluble y Tsuna… como viste ama meterse en problemas.

Hana_ Por lo menos el sí sabe lo que es la decencia, ya era hora de que alguien ponga en su lugar a ese sempai idiota, estaré feliz de ver como lo apalea.

Tsuki_ Pero la violencia no arreglara nada Hana-chan.

Kyoko_ es verdad, no es correcto y Hibari-sempai se molestará si se entera de esta pelea.

Tsuki_ Si me disculpan iré a hablar con Tsuna.

Dicho esto, Tsuki se fue a buscar a su hermano, quien para su sorpresa no estaba en el salón.

Hana_ bueno, creo que podría haber sido peor, ese mono rebelde puede ser útil a veces.

Kyoko_ Es raro que se involucrara, casi nunca se relaciona con otros aparte de Tsuki.

Hana_ mmm… por un momento no me pareció un mal sujeto, pero no es bueno involucrarse con ese tipo de personas que se la pasa peleando.

Kyoko_ no todos son malos, mi hermano es un ejemplo, aunque le gusta pelear no es malo.

Hana_ si pero tu hermano no tiene la fama de ser el rey de las sombras, he oído que se ganó ese apodo luego de controlar a Kokuyo, el clan momokyokai y parte de Namimori, según se tuvo una pelea con el prefecto por parte del territorio de Namimori, lo que termino en un acuerdo debido a los disturbios que ocurrieron en otros lados, al parecer mientras ellos peleaban había una sublevación interna debido a las nuevas reglas y bueno lo demás no se sabe muy bien. Además, tú también escuchaste ese rumor de los mensajes que le llegan a algunas personas, dicen que son advertencias o dictan alguna orden, aunque se cree que solo los reciben maleantes… pues algunos dicen que el grupo de Sawada es el encargado de ellos… claro que ambas cosas es también un rumor. También esta ese sobre el nuevo maestro, se nota bastante que es extranjero y se dice que es peligroso, y como ya viste el llego hoy con Tsuna y Tsuki, así que no creo que sea bueno involucrarnos con ese mono.

Kyoko_ no es que quiera involucrarme, solo que… hoy por lo menos no pareció un mal tipo.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, Tsuki al fin logro dar con Tsuna, este estaba en un aula desierta, fumando tranquilamente.

Tsuki_ Te dije que fumar arruina tu salud.

Tsuna_ Uno de vez en cuando no me matara.

Tsuki_ Prometiste que lo dejarías.

Tsuna_ Solo lo hago cuando estoy inquieto, además es culpa de tu amiguito, me enferma ver patanes como él.

Tsuki_ Sé que es algo tonto y difícil de manejar, pero Mochida-sempai no es un mal tipo (frotándose el cuello)

Tsuna_ No, simplemente es un perdedor más con el que te juntas,

Tsuki_ Es mi amigo (reclamando molesto)

Tsuna_ eso no quita el que sea un perdedor.

Tsuki_ mmm… Bien tú ganas esta vez, pero, aun así, no deberían pelear.

Tsuna_ Fue él quien propuso una pela, también quien fijo la hora y el lugar.

Tsuki_ La violencia no los llevara a ningún lado.

Tsuna_ pues la paz tampoco, no todos los conflictos se resuelven hablando, a veces es necesario demostrar que eres más que solo palabras, ¿no es lo mismo con nosotros?

Tsuki_ Yo no busco pelear contigo.

Tsuna_ ni yo contigo, pero aquí estamos, en medio de un lio con la mafia… futuramente enfrentándonos por el título, así que dime ¿Cómo te va a funcionar eso de hablar cuando llegue el momento?

Tsuki_ ha… supongo que siempre me ganas Tsuna, aunque no quiera aceptarlo tienes razón, no puedes con alguien que no quiere escuchar y si tu no quieres escuchar… entonces seguiré tu método y te demostrare que soy más que solo palabras.

Tsuki se retiró del aula al dejar de hablar, dejando a un muy pensativo Tsuna.

Tsuna_ mierda (tirando el cigarrillo, pisándolo fuertemente) ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Seguro eso lo heredaste de Iemitsu.

Reborn_ pues por lo visto tu también lo heredaste (estando recargado en la puerta del aula)

Tsuna_ (mirándolo al escuchar su voz) ¿no te dijeron que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas?

Reborn_ ¿no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?... deberías estar en clases justo ahora.

Tsuna_ No las necesito para ser un jefe mafioso.

Reborn_ aún no te has ganado ese título como para saltarte los cursos y con esas notas que tienes de seguro tu mafia se iría a pique en unos días.

Tsuna_ yo valgo más por mis acciones, no soy mejor o peor por un numero escrito en una hoja de papel.

Reborn_ eso no quita que aun eres muy joven como para dejar de ir a la escuela.

Tsuna_ no estoy de humor como para entrar a la clase.

Reborn_ no es cuestión de querer, es cuestión de entendimiento, tienes que darte cuenta que eres parte de un sistema y que si fracasas en él , fracasas en la vida, injusto lo sé, pero así están las cosas, actualmente necesitas ese conocimiento, además de socializar con alguien de tu edad, no tienes ni un puto amigo.

Tsuna_ un precio pequeño por algo de control.

Reborn_ ¿como el de esta mañana? ¿o como el de ahora con tu hermano? Se nota que controlas este lugar (sonriendo con burla)

Tsuna_ eso es algo personal, Tsuki es diferente y Mochida un idiota.

Reborn_ Las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea dame-Tsuna, aunque apoyo el punto de ser más que solo palabras, también existen otros métodos más eficientes que el control a base de fuerza y violencia, el dialogo y el entendimiento son bastante necesarios para ese método.

Tsuna_ lo sé, eso lo entiendo bastante bien… pero como Tsuki dijo, a veces hay personas que simplemente no quieren escuchar y me imagino que eso debe pasar seguido en la mafia ¿o me equivoco?, si no fuera así, la intimidación no sería tu mejor forma de mantener el orden y tendrías un mejor don de la palabra, cosa que por lo visto no tienes.

Reborn_ me gustan las agallas muchacho… bueno mi habilidad me da ciertos privilegios, pero eso no significa que la use para todo, cuando preparo a mis alumnos no busco solamente torturarlos, sino que también aprenda de sus errores, que crezcan como personas, que puedan desarrollarse a conciencia. Mi trabajo es prepararlos para lo que van a enfrentar y luego observo en silencio, cada logro de ellos, para mí es un gran orgullo, mantenlo en mente dame-Tsuna.

El castaño soltó un suspiro y salió del aula un tanto pensativo.

 **Tsuna_ No es que sea una persona violenta… la mayoría de las personas que dicen eso ni me conocen, solo les doy una paliza a quienes se lo buscan o por los que me pagan ¿Qué tiene de malo?... tsk todos son unos exagerados… todo esto es culpa del maldito de Mochida.**

Después de que las clases terminaron los alumnos empezaron a reunirse en el club de kendo, ya que el rumor de la pelea entre Mochida y Tsuna se esparció rápidamente.

Mochida_ Sawada se cree mucho, pero no podrá ganarme en kendo

 **Mochida_ Menos con un encuentro arreglado**

Tsuna entro al lugar serio con la manos en los bolsillos y mirando a los alrededores

Tsuna_ Bien terminemos con esto ¿cuáles son las reglas?

Mochida_ Es sencillo (tirándole una espada de bambú) el primero en lograr un punto gana

Tsuna_ Bien (poniéndose en estilo básico)

Reborn miraba todo desde la esquina escondido en las sombras

 **Reborn_ No creo que necesite ayuda pero nunca está de más vigilarlos**

Tsuna se lanzó contra Mochida quien logro defenderse era un combate ida y vuelta pero el castaño peleaba con la postura de un peleador de esgrima

Mochida_ ¿Desde cuándo usas la espada? (Transpirando)

Tsuna_ Desde hace algún tiempo, me sorprende que ya estés cansado, pensé que tendrías más resistencia, solo estoy calentando pero creo que ya ha sido mucho alboroto

Entonces el castaño giro su espada la engancho con la de Mochida la lanzo al aire, dio un giro la agarro y dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a un impactado Mochida sin embargo el chico de los puntos no levantó la bandera y Mochida aprovecho la distracción para quitarle su espada al castaño

Tsuna_ Eren un tramposo, todos vieron que te gane justamente enojado volviendo a su pose)

Mochida_ Nunca le daría la victoria a alguien como Tú, yo soy mucho mejor

Tsuna_ Si querías me, ya lo conseguiste, vine con toda la intención de resolver esto pacíficamente pero si lo que quieres es una golpiza

En menos de un segundo tsuna empezó a atacar, Mochida solo se defendía, Tsuna vio una abertura y le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo caer ,el castaño dejo la espada y tiro la de su oponente hacia el chico que daba los puntos dejándolo noqueado ,luego agarro a Mochida de la camisa pero antes que pudiera empezar una pelea de golpes ,Tsuki los separo apartando a Mochida y poniéndose en frente

Tsuna_ No lo defiendas es un tramposo, tú lo viste

Tsuki_ …

Tsuna_ Muévete se lo merece

Tsuki_ No me moveré creo que ya ha sido suficiente ya le ganaste y recibió su merecido por hacer trampa, su reputación cayo muy bajo no creo que sea necesario humillarlo mas

Tsuna_ Él se lo busco

Tsuki_ Pero ya es suficiente, por que hacer una pelea más grande

Tsuna_ Por que los tipos como El solo aprenden de ese modo

Tsuki_ Y ¡Tú Qué! Por qué eres Tú el que debería pararlo ,es mi amigo ,si alguien debería detenerlo soy Yo

Tsuna_ ¡PERO NO LO HACES!¡DEJAS QUE DIGA Y HAGA LO QUE QUIERA!

Tsuki_ ¡YA NO, POR ESO VINE AQUÍ!

Mirando a un sorprendido Mochida en el suelo

Tsuki_No creo que lo que estás haciendo sea correcto y las trampas no te llevaran a nada ,he venido aquí a retarte ,si yo gano dejaras a Kyoko y a Tsuna en paz ,la verdad puedes ser un patán a veces pero sé que no eres un mal tipo

Tsuna_ Si no se detuvo cuando Yo le gane, ¿Por qué crees que se detendría por Ti?

Tsuki se dio la vuelta y miro al castaño

Tsuki_ Porque es mi amigo, quizás no coordinemos en muchas formas pero nos conocemos hace años, es mi mejor amigo no importa lo imbécil que sea, así que Tsuna, retírate por favor, Tu ya dejaste en claro quién fue el vencedor, ahora me toca a mí arreglar mis asuntos con el

Tsuna_ Como quieras (mirando molesto a Mochida) no vale la pena (desinteresado marchándose del lugar)

Reborn_ Dame-Tsuki tiene el aura de un cielo ,es comprensivo pero tiene un lado demasiado amable propio de una buena persona que nunca se metió en problemas … no todos los códigos se respetan en la mafia , si es muy blando con sus subordinados y las demás familias ,podría salirse de control ,por otro lado dame-Tsuna es muy tosco ,analiza a su oponente, lo mide pero lo provoca demasiado ,no se le da ser suave ,es como si su vida fuera una constante lucha , tiene potencial ,lo malo es que no entiende cuando parar ,necesita ser más calmado ,como lo es con su hermano ,si tan solo pudiera ser así con el resto quizás podrían verlo de una forma diferente , es un diamante en bruto ,ambos lo son ,desprenden la energía de un cielo ,pero de una u otra manera se complementan ,son un par raro . Veo una formación en Dame-Tsuna ,pero le falta preparación ,lo entrenaron bien pero Yo puedo hacerlo mejor ,quizás un cielo más abierto a la gente ,tiene principios pero nadie parece notarlo o buscarlo lo suficiente ,lo opuesto a su hermano ,necesito entrenarlos más físicamente ,para cuando las llamas despierten .

Luego del encuentro donde gano Tsuki, Mochida se disculpó con las chicas y con su amigo por lo que el peli negro acompaño al rubio.

Mochida_ Lamento eso, yo simplemente estaba molesto, no debí tratarte así, tu hermano tiene razón fui un imbécil

Tsuki_ Si eres un imbécil pero eres mi amigo" El imbécil"(sonrisa)

Mochida_ ¡Oye! (empujándolo levemente)

Tsuki_ Tsuna también es un imbécil de vez en cuando (sonrisa) así que supongo que suelo atraer gente así

Mochida_ Eh notado que están algo tensos ,sueles ser más alegre pero hoy con tu hermano… ¿acaso se pelearon por culpa mía?

Tsuki_ Naa ,es algo de familia(Incomodo) Es que es tan cabezota siempre quiere saltar haciendo lo que cree correcto protegiéndome como si lo necesitara ,tenemos la misma edad ,no necesito una niñera (Molesto)

Mochida_ Bueno supongo que es normal, es tu hermano después de todo, simplemente te quiere demasiado, si alguien más Hubiera sido el que te hubiera empujado, Yo le habría partido la cara

Tsuki_(suspiro) ustedes se parecen más de lo que creen

Mochida_ No lo creo ,Tu hermano es un antisocial si ofender además siempre anda con esa aura de "No te me acerques perra" , solo contigo parece hablar ,¿seguro que son hermanos?

Tsuki_ ¡Él no es así! Es comprensivo y racional cuando quiere, tiene a esos grupos que lo siguen de vez en cuando, se asegura que no hagan nada malo, tu sabes, Tsuna solo intenta hacer las cosas bien pero de alguna manera siempre parece el malo, creo que el mismo se creó esa imagen sin darse cuenta, contigo por ejemplo pudo darte una paliza pero no lo hizo

Mochida_ Por que tú lo detuviste

Tsuki_ Si hubiera querido lastimarle lo hubiera hecho este o no

Mochida_ Mira dejemos de hablar de tu hermano ¿sí?, no es por nada pero Yo no lo conozco como Tu

Tsuki_ Si la gente lo conociera verían que es un gran tipo

Mochida_ Pero tú eres mejor

Por otro lado Tsuna estaba caminando por la plaza ya era tarde cuando vio a un grupo de chicos asaltando a un viejo eran un total de ocho.

Tsuna_ ¡Oigan no creen que es patético necesitar ocho personas para un anciano! (Sonrisa)

¿?_¡ahh!,pero mira nada más, un crio haciéndose el héroe

¿?_¡No te metas sabandija o saldrás mal parada!

¿?_¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos?

¿?_Somos los mafiosos del clan momokyokai

¿?_Si y nuestro líder es uno de los grandes

¿?_¡Así que piérdete si no quieres tener problemas!

El castaño fue rodeado por cinco mientras los otros tres estaban con el mayor que los miraba aburrido y demasiado tranquilo

Tsuna_ Ahh ¿sí? que coincidencia, según escuche, en las nuevas reglas de la calle no se permitan asaltos por esta zona ¿Qué extraño? pensé que su líder era alguien que castigaba a sus subordinados

¿?_Esos son rumores, los altos mandos como nosotros tenemos el permiso de hacer lo que queramos

¿?_ ¡Sí!¡Que sabrás tu pequeña rata!

Tsuna_ Que patéticas personas, ni siquiera pueden seguir unas simples reglas ,bien hoy estoy de muy mal humor así que creo que puedo desquitarme de lo lindo (voz baja)

¿?_Que dijis…(Golpe en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo)

¿?_¡Tú te o buscaste!

Los cuatro comenzaron a atacar al castaño quien esquivo y le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago a uno ,luego agarro el brazo de otro y lo lanzo hacia los que estaban con el anciano después mando una patada a la quijada al que se le acercó por atrás ,le doblo el brazo al que intento golpearlo, la pelea termino muy rápido y solo quedo un sujeto quien se metió a un callejón sin salida en un intento de escapar del castaño quien mientras avanzaba pisaba los cuerpos desmayados.

¿?_No sabes lo que hiciste pendejo nuestro líder te hará papilla, ya lo veras en cuanto…

El castaño se acercó con una mirada afilada de color ámbar, la luz del atardecer le daba un aspecto en llamas, su ropa desalineada y ojos mortales hicieron estremecer al sujeto, a unos centímetros del hombre el castaño hablo en voz baja solo para que oyera una persona.

Tsuna_ Yo dije específicamente No asaltos en la plaza ,di una orden muy clara que hasta los niños de primaria oirían ,les advertí que los que rompan mis reglas serian castigados y entregados a las autoridades ,si no puedes respetar Tu líder o seguir las normas entonces … simplemente me desharé de ustedes

De un solo golpe dejo al sujeto en el suelo, luego tomo su celular y llamo a …

Tsuna_ Hola si, kusakabe, necesito que Kyoya se encargue de unos asuntitos, un pequeño escuadrón rebelde ex miembros de los momokyokai, sí… bueno, no siguieron las reglas y les di una paliza pero creo estos servirían de ejemplos para los otros, sobre lo que les pasara si intentan hacer cosas por su cuenta, así que se los dejo a Él para que les dé un escarmiento, Yo fui muy blando tu sabes. Bien bueno byebye

Apenas termino de colgar y salió del callejón vio que el hombre aún seguía ahí parado mirándolo

Tsuna_ ¿Qué? ¿acaso le rompieron algo? , emm ¿necesita ayuda? (Mirándolo de arriba abajo)

¿?_...

Tsuna_ Bueno …(desconfiado) será mejor que me largue de aquí ,que viejo tan raro

¿?_Oye muchacho espera

Tsuna_ ¿SI?

¿?_Yo no soy ningún viejo muchachito y si necito ayuda con estas bolsas ,ven conmigo y de paso te preparo algo como agradecimiento por tu ayuda ,no todos los días veo como un buen joven le da una paliza a ocho sujetos (Sonrisa brillante) Apropósito me llamo Tsuyoshi Yamamoto soy dueño de la mejor tienda de Sushi de este lugar

Tsuna_ Mmm bueno, no tengo nada que hacer de todos modos

 **Tsuna_ Yamamoto …ese apellido, naaa seria mucha coincidencia ,debe haber más de un Yamamoto en Namimori**

Tsuyoshi_ ¿Y cómo te llamas jovencito?

Tsuna_ Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi

Nota final: Como prometí estoy volviendo al día XD con los fics ,al fin termine XD sé que no fue la gran cosa pero en la próxima habrá más acción lo prometo :3


	5. Entre La Lluvia y La Tormenta

Nota de la Autor: Gracias por los comentarios:

evlR :Gracias por leer y por avisarme lo del traductor :3 Yo también espero que escojan a Tsuna XD

Shiho-Akemi: Tsuna es solo una pobre alma incomprendida en un mundo de prejuicios y violencia XD jaja eso y que aún no encontró gente de la misma especie que el XD pero tranqui que desde aquí empezamos a ver los cambios y los verdaderos sentimientos de este cielo tan exclusivo XDy en cuanto Mochida ya veremos si es de confianza o no XD

Nikopelucas: Espero que este capítulo te guste y un abrazo por Tu comentario :3 me alegra saber que te gusto el anterior

Como yo casi siempre cumplo lo que digo (un 80 de 100) les dejo aquí el capítulo que prometí XD además como ya dije no pienso dejar mis fics a pesar del tiempo, por lo que aun que tarde intentare actualizar lo más que pueda XD disfruten el cap y un saludo a los que leen y comentan :3

* * *

Entre La Lluvia y La Tormenta

En el local de sushi, el castaño disfrutaba de una comida gratis

Tsuna_ mmm, ¡Que rico! ¡Esta delicioso! No exagerabas viejo (contento)

Tsuyoshi_¡Por supuesto que no!¡Y ya te dije que no soy viejo!

Tsuna_ ¿Y? … (Mirando a todos lados) ¿Vives solo o tienes compañía?

Tsuyoshi_ Tengo un hijo que es de tu edad más o menos quizás lo conozcas, se llama Takeshi

Ante tal realización Tsuna se levantó rápidamente

Tsuna_ Sabe que Yamamoto-san creo que ya es tarde, mi madre debe estar preocupada sería mejor que…

En ese instante por la puerta del local entraba un pelinegro

Takeshi_ Papá ya estoy en casa (sorprendido mirando a Tsuna) ammmm

Yamamoto_ Takeshi bienvenido, debes estar cansado, ven acompáñanos, te presento él es Sawada Tsunayoshi

Takeshi_ Se quién es, estudiamos en el mismo colegio (sonrisa nerviosa) solo que me sorprende que este aquí (incomodo)

El castaño levantó una ceja en un gesto que claramente decía **"¿Qué? acaso es raro verme comer en un restaurante"**

Yamamoto_ ¡Oh que coincidencia!(sonrisa) Takeshi ,hoy unos vándalos quisieron robarme y Sawada los enfrento ,lo mínimo que podía hacer era invitarle una comida ,ya no hay jovencitos tan amables, encima se ofreció a traer las compras

Takeshi_ ¡¿Enserio?!(Sorprendido)

Tsuna se puso incomodo por la mirada extraña que le daba Takeshi

Tsuna_ Solo pasaba por ahí, me pareció que el Señor Yamamoto necesitaba una mano no es nada del otro mundo y si me disculpan creo que es hora de que me retire (serio)

Tsuyoshi_ Pero si ni siquiera probaste mi especial todavía

Takeshi_ deberías probar el especial de mi padre es exquisito

Tsuna _suspiro_ Bien pero solo por el especial, mi tutor me regañara si no regreso a casa

En lo que Tsuyoshi se fue alegre a la cocina, Takeshi y Tsuna se quedaron solos, el ambiente era algo tenso e incómodo, el pelinegro se removía ansioso en su asiento ,no sabiendo como comenzar una charla mientras el castaño solo lo miraba seriamente

 **Tsuna_ Típico, por ayudar a otros termino enredándome en situaciones incomodas… al menos esta vez me dieron comida, ¿A qué viene el nerviosismo de este tipo? , ni que fuera a comerlo o algo, solo vine aquí porque el anciano invito**

Takeshi_ Gracias por ayudar a mi viejo (sonrisa)

El castaño se le quedo mirando mientras Takeshi tomaba agua algo nervioso

Tsuna_ Me metí por que quise, no hay necesitad de dar las gracias (mirando el brazo y el equipo de Takeshi)¿recién acabaste de entrenar? no crees que es un poco tarde para las actividades del club

Takeshi_ Si …bueno, es que de verdad me gusta el beisbol y creo que debería esforzarme al máximo (sonrisa forzada)

Tsuna_ El beisbol es un juego de equipo, no de un solo hombre, quizás deberías tomarlo con más calma (calmado)

Takeshi_ ¿Que sabrás tú? Ellos cuentan conmigo, todos mis amigos, la escuela, es algo serio, estamos a la vuelta de un torneo importante pero no espero que alguien como tú lo entienda (sonrisa forzada y tono molesto)

Tsuna_( mirada desinteresada) tienes razón ,no es mi problema , sabes creo que tú y Tsuki se llevarían de maravilla ,ambos son un asco escogiendo amistades ,mira que exigirte tanto por gente que no lo valora(sonrisa hipócrita) solo creo que podrías hacerte daño ,es un pequeño consejo de una persona cualquiera ,no necitas ser tan hostil(ojos afilados)

Takeshi_ Pues no necesito tus consejos, tu no entiendes lo impórtate que es esto para mí, así que no sabes de lo que hablo (sonrisa falsa)

Tsuna_ ¡Bien! haz lo que quieras, total no es mi problema (mirando hacia otro lado apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano con el codo en la mesa)

En ese momento llego Tsuyoshi con la comida, unos minutos después…

Tsuna_ Bueno, muchas gracias por la comida (satisfecho)

Tsuyoshi_ cuando quieras puedes venir a comer, serás mi invitado especial (feliz)

Tsuna_ Lo pensare (sonrisa pequeña) nos vemos (despidiéndose con la mano y caminando)

Takeshi_ Papá, Sawada no es exactamente una persona normal ¿lo sabes? , no es por nada pero tiene fama de ser alguien peligroso (serio)

Tsuyoshi_ Takeshi, no deberías llevarte por rumores, la gente siempre exagera todo, el chico Sawada no es una mala persona, alguien problemático quizás, entiendo por que lo tachan de bala perdida, su habilidad y la forma ruda de expresarse no lo ayuda jajaj (poniendo sus manos en las caderas) pero créeme cuando te digo que tengo un buen ojo para la gente y este chico no es malo

Takeshi_ Entonces ¿si sabias de su reputación? (sorprendido)

Tsuyoshi_¡ Por supuesto que sí! ¿crees que traería a cualquiera a mi restaurante? , cuando el me defendió ,no lo hizo por obligación ,había mucha gente a esa hora y todos se hicieron los desentendidos menos él ,podría haberse lastimado ,podría haberse ido .. Pero no hizo, eso dice mucho de una persona, deberías conocerlo más, a lo mejor podrían ser amigos

Takeshi_ Lo dudo, no es muy sociable además yo ya tengo el club de beisbol (sonrisa falsa)

Tsuyoshi_ Bien ,pero cuídate ¿sí? Últimamente estas regresando muy tarde(preocupado)

Takeshi_ bueno, tratare de llegar más temprano, pero enserio estoy bien no te preocupes

Mientras Tsuna pasaba su tarde con los Yamamoto en otro lado, en una cafetería se encontraba Reborn con un chico de cabellera plateada

Hayato_ Entonces, lo único que debo hacer es derrotar a los dos candidatos

Reborn_ Exacto…dime ¿Qué opinas de ellos?

Hayato_ El rubio parece tranquilo tiene una buena defensa pero no está hecho para la mafia en mi opinión, aun así admito que me sorprendió que hiciera que el castaño retrocediera ,en cuanto al castaño desprende esa extraña atmosfera de cuidado ,es mi principal preocupación ,no será fácil de vencer

Reborn_ Bien supongo que no hay problema en que los enfrentes mañana ¿ O quieres esperar?

Hayato_ No, mañana mismo sería una buena oportunidad

Reborn_ Excelente

En la casa Sawada

Tsuna regresaba algo inquieto

 **Tsuna_ No es mi problema lo que le pasea ese chico ,pero mi intuición ha estado algo inquieta, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver , es un verdadero idiota igual que Tsuki , se nota a leguas que esos chicos con los que andan solo están por conveniencia ¿Porque esforzarse con gente que no lo vale? No debería preocuparme por El, no tengo nada que ver y ni lo conozco, solo lograra hacerse daño si sigue exigiéndose ,se nota en sus músculos, ha estado llevando su cuerpo al límite.**

En medio de sus pensamientos choco con su hermano quien venía bajando las escaleras

Tsuki_ Tsuna, llegaste temprano ¿De cómo en casa esta hora? ¿Que acaso tuviste problemas?

Tsuna_ No es nada y sí, me enfrente a unos imbéciles que trataron de robar a un anciano por lo que luego me invito a comer para agradecerme

Tsuki_ ¡Ahh bueno! Entonces ¿No quieres cenaras con nosotros? Reborn salió en la tarde y aun no volvió pero Oka-san ya hizo la comida, deberías acompañarnos (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ Bien, si es lo que quieres, por cierto felicidades por ganar, es obvio que ganaste eres mucho mejor que Mochida.

Tsuki_ Gracias lo mismo digo, tu pelea fue muy interesante

Tsuna_ Por cierto… sé que esto sonara raro pero Tú te llevas bien con un tal Takeshi de nuestro curso ¿verdad?

Tsuki_ Si, nos hablamos de vez en cuando, Takeshi es del club de beisbol pero últimamente solo anda con los de su equipo ¿por qué preguntas?

Tsuna medio indeciso espero unos segundos

Tsuna_ No es nada solo… creo que deberías ..mmm( pensando)

 **Tsuna_ ¿cómo decirlo? Hablar más con El, deberías mirarlo más de cerca, es igual de idiota que Tú júntate con él, ten cuidado que no haga una estupidez, ashhh no puedo decirle eso sin que suene raro**

Tsuna_ Sabes que, mejor olvídalo ,no es nada vamos a comer antes que el demonio regrese y nos quite a comida

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Reborn con un aura oscura

Reborn_ Pero que forma de hablar de mí a mis espaldas dame-Tsuna

Tsuna_ ,emm yo no ,quise decir

Reborn cargo su pistola y Tsuna salió corriendo por la casa siendo perseguido.

 **Tsuki_ ¿ahhh? Qué raro, Tsuna interesado en otro alumno, algo debe andar mal, me pregunto ¿Qué pudo hacer Takeshi para que Tsuna esté preocupado?**

A la mañana siguiente como siempre su tutor los levantó a entrenar

Tsuki_ ¡Tsunaaa cargameee mis piernas ya no dan! (tirándose en la espalda de su hermano)

Tsuna_ ¡No seas un pendejo, camina por tu cuenta que ya estas pesado!

Tsuki_ ¡Me estas diciendo gordo!(ofendido)

Tsuna_ ¡Por supuesto que SI!¡Mira nomas esos rollos! (dándose la vuelta y agarrándole el estómago)

Tsuki_ ¡Suéltame!¡ IDIOTA! ¡YA VERAS!¡ VEN AQUÍ!¡NO CORRAS COBARDE!(persiguiendo al castaño)

Después de la persecución innecesaria que termino con ambos empapados en el rio, decidieron regresar y alistarse

Los tres fueron al colegio pero ni bien entraron al aula Tsuna dejo sus cosas y salió sin decir nada mientras Tsuki hablaba con sus compañeros notando que Takeshi no estaba pero sus cosas si

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba un morocho, rodeado de pelotas. Tsuna se sentó en las gradas a mirar con los brazo cruzados hasta que el jugador noto su presencia

Takeshi_ ¿Qué haces aquí? (molesto)

Tsuna_ ¿Que acaso no puedo venir y mirar el campo? No es de tu propiedad amigo (serio pero con un tono de burla)

Takeshi_ No soy tu amigo y no me gusta que observen mis practicas (incomodo)

Tsuna _A mí tampoco me gustaría que me vieran si bateara como tú, se nota que tu postura esta descuidada, un mal batazo y terminaras por romperte un brazo, me sorprende que el entrenador no se diera cuenta

Takeshi_ Soy el mejor bateador del equipo, he entrenado durante años y tú nunca has jugado beisbol, mis lanzamientos son precisos la mayoría de las veces, así que piérdete y déjame entrenar solo.

Tsuna_ Es verdad (mirando alrededor) estas solo, que triste es jugar solo, dime ¿En dónde están tus supuestos compañeros? Asumo que simplemente están charlando y disfrutando en las aulas mientras tu practicas (sonrisa altanera)

Takeshi _No es de TU incumbencia (sonrisa forzada)

Tsuna_ Solo vine a tomar aire y te encontré aquí (parándose )ya es hora de las clases (mirada fija) ¿Vienes?

Takeshi lo ignoro y siguió practicando

Tsuna_ De acuerdo, entonces me retiro

En el aula ya estaban sentados y listo para comenzar, todos menos Yamamoto.

Reborn_ Bueno alumnos hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo, vino de Italia así que sean buenos con él

 **Tsuna_ Si es de Italia y Reborn lo conoce de seguro es un mafioso**

Hayato_ Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato y no me interesa conocer a ninguno de ustedes

 **Tsuki_ Valla sujeto, me recuerda alguien (mirando a Tsuna disimuladamente)**

 **Tsuna_ Obvio, asesino, con solo mirar su postura y las dinamitas bien escondidas cualquiera con un poco de información sabría que es Smoking Bomb**

Hayato miro a toda el aula para luego fijar su mirada en el par de gemelos primero paso y le tiro el asiento a Tsuki

Tsuki_ ¡Oye! ¿Pero qué te pasa? (indignado recogiendo su banco)

Hayato pasó de largo y se quedó frente a Tsuna pero cuando se disponía a tirarle el banco este puso sus pies arriba añadiendo presión

Tsuna_ AAA(negando con el dedo) Este es Mi asiento y lo quiero en este lugar Gokudera ,si tienes algún problema con mi hermano o conmigo ,podemos resolverlos luego ,ahora estamos en clases y aun que me gustaría darte una paliza Reborn-sensei es muy quisquilloso con su clase

Hayato_ Bien, lo resolveremos luego (tirando la cartuchera que estaba en el banco)

Tsuna_ Si serás cabrón(venita en la frente)

Ni bien Gokudera iba sentarse en el asiento vacío a la par del castaño, este le corrió la silla ocasionando que cayera y que la clase se riera

Hayato_ Auch ..¿Pero qué carajo?(molesto mirando al castaño quien estaba agachado)

Tsuna_ Ups, mis lapiceras estaban debajo de tu silla, lo siento (sonrisa falsa)

Cuando Hayato y Tsuna estaban a punto de agarrarse a pelear, sintieron una ligera sensación de peligro, lo que los llevo a tirarse al suelo, entonces lápices volaron rápidamente quedándose clavados en la pared donde antes estaban ambos adolecentes, muertos de nervios ambos miraron al frente al furioso profesor de matemáticas.

Reborn_ Estamos en clases, no permitiré que se tomen mi hora a la ligera (molesto)

En las siguientes horas el profesor se dedicó a preguntar por ejercicios y los que respondían mal terminaban inconscientes por tizas voladoras, los únicos varones que quedaron fueron Tsuki, Hayato y Tsuna quienes o evadían las tizas o simplemente acertaban con las preguntas.

A la hora del recreo Tsuki se fue con su grupo y Tsuna decidió dar una vuelta ,Reborn se fue a la sala de profesores a repasar los posibles candidatos para cada alumno .

El castaño se sentó en la barandilla en una esquina alejada donde casi no se podía ver su figura, agarró sus sándwich de pollo, comió un solo bocado cuando de la nada una persona entro a la azotea, salto la barandilla y se quedó quieto mirando hacia abajo a unos centímetros de donde Él estaba, al parecer aún no había notado su presencia, esperó unos segundos y vio que el chico estaba indeciso e inmóvil aun dudando entonces hablo

Tsuna_ No creo que sea buena idea saltar desde esa distancia, si quieres suicidarte ¿Podrías hacerlo en otro lugar? Estoy comiendo y no quisiera perder el apetito (mirándolo detenidamente)

Takeshi_ ¿Desde cuándo Tu estas aquí? (asustado) ¿Que acaso me estabas siguiendo? (enojado)

Tsuna_ ¿Disculpa?(ofendido) yo estaba aquí antes de que decidieras hacer lo que me parece sería una estupidez además el suicidio es para cobardes… ¿sabes? es la primera vez que veo algo real en Ti ,ese rostro desesperado y enojado te queda mil veces mejor que la sonrisa falsa

Takeshi_ Déjame tranquilo ¿Qué sabes Tú de mí?¡ ni siquiera me conoces!¡no sabes nada!¡Tú no sabes lo que pasa! ,Yo ..Tú (titubeando) Tú tenías razón ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? (molesto) ¡Sí, mis compañeros no son mis amigos! ¡No entrenan tanto como Yo! Sí mi rendimiento sigue decayendo… quedare solo y ESTO es en lo único que era bueno…Pero ya no (triste), esta mañana…me rompí el brazo luego de que te fuiste, estuve en la enfermería, me dijeron que ya no podría jugar, Ya… ya no sé qué hacer, no quiero seguir así, Tu no lo entiendes, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar solo (triste, con ojos lloros y mirando hacia abajo)

Tsuna seguía mirándolo sentado tranquilo balanceando su pie

Tsuna_ Si eso es lo que piensas entonces ¿por qué no saltas? ¿Por qué dudas? si tan terrible es Tu vida

Takeshi_ No, no lo sé (indeciso)

Tsuna_ Yo te di un consejo, te di mi opinión y no me hiciste caso, si te digo que no saltes quizás solo saltarías para llevarme la contraria y eso me traería muchos problemas, si tu saltaras tendría que saltar contigo para rescatarte (mirando el suelo) parece una caída dolorosa si me lo preguntas, además te golpearía y te partiría algunos huesos por ser tan idiota, mira que decir tantas tonterías juntas

Takeshi_ ¡No son tonterías! ¡Que no lo entiendes!

El castaño se levando, se acercó la barandilla y se puso a la par de Yamamoto en la misma posición para saltar

Tsuna_ Lo único que entiendo es que tirarías Tu vida por un brazo que sanara con los meses, que crees que todos los que te rodean te dejarían de lado y que no piensas en el daño que le harías a Tu padre si es que saltas ¡SI Yamamoto! ¿Acaso pensaste en tu padre cuando dijiste que estabas solo? Por qué Yo creo que el único que se quedaría solo, seria tu padre, no entiendo ¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura? No sé de qué manera tengo que decirte las cosas, nunca se me dio por hacer amigos y a pesar de eso estoy aquí, así que no veo ninguna razón válida por la cual deberías tirar Tu vida por un mal momento, no todas las personas buscan algo de Ti ,ni son iguales ,Tu eres un ejemplo claro de ello

Takeshi_ ¿Que te hace decir eso? ¡Nunca hablaste conmigo y de la nada te preocupas por mí! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Tsuna_ ¡Oh claro que lo tiene! Hay personas que simplemente quieren ayudar

En ese momento el castaño dio un giro y se soltó la barandilla, los ojos de Yamamoto se abrieron asustados, en menos de un segundo el morocho había sujetado la mano del castaño y lo había empujado nuevamente hacia la barandilla de donde se agarro

Takeshi_ ¡¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo?!¡Acaso eres estúpido!

Tsuna_ Solo probaba mi punto (sonrisa) ¿Porque me rescataste? No me conoces, nunca hablamos realmente ¿por qué agarrarme?(tono burlón)

Takeshi_ ¡Por qué ibas a caerte! ¡Dios! ¡¿Que creías que hacías?! ¡No hagas eso de nuevo, me diste un susto de muerte!¡simplemente no!… ¡No puedo permitir que saltes! Eres idiota o ¿Qué? (nervioso)

Tsuna_ ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que Yo pienso! ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No necesito conocerte para no querer que saltes, de la misma manera que Tú me agarraste, yo haría lo mismo, está en nuestra naturaleza aunque algunas personas lo olviden, aparte eres EL menos indicado para regañarme ,Tu también ibas a saltar (tono ofendido pero sonriendo)

Takeshi lo miro muy sorprendido, Tsuna irradiaba un aura de confianza increíble para estar agarrado de una barandilla muy cerca de caer de un edificio de siete pisos, pensar en que estuvo a punto a hacer lo mismo y que estaban ambos en la azotea. El, la persona menos esperada, la misma persona que trato de aconsejarlo ,a quien insulto, corrió y trato más groseramente, ¡ahí con el! Regañándolo por casi haber cometido un gran error, eso sí que era extraño

Takeshi_¡Jajajjajajaja Tú en serio estás Loco!(feliz )

Tsuna_ Si supieras las veces que me lo han dicho (sarcástico)

Takeshi_ ¿Y qué? me vas a decir ahora que esta es tu forma única de hacer amistades

Tsuna_ Más o menos así comienzan mis amistades, con una experiencia cercana a la muerte y una charla motivacional sobre la vida ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy único, debería ser psiquiatra, la gente que me rodea siempre parece haber perdido un par de tuercas mmm (pensativo)

Takeshi_ Jajaja bueno, entonces ¿ya somos amigos? (sonrisa feliz)

Tsuna_ Si tú quieres, pero primero salgamos de aquí, aun no comí mi almuerzo, lo deje balanceándose en aquella esquina y ya casi es hora de que regresemos, por cierto si tienes mal tú brazo creo que deberías vendarlo Y ponerle una tablilla

Takeshi_ Con tanta adrenalina se me olvido que Salí corriendo de la enfermería, tienes razón lo haré apenas volvamos

Los dos volvieron a la azotea a terminar el almuerzo cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Gokudera con un equipo de dinamita

Takeshi_ ¿Y ese quién es? y ¿por qué trae fuegos artificiales?

Gokudera_ Sawada Tsunayoshi te reto a una pelea por el título de Decimo Vongola aquí y ahora

Takeshi_ ¿Acaso lo conoces Tsuna?

El castaño ya se había puesto frente a Yamamoto

Y miraba entre el pelinegro y el peli plateado de forma indecisa

Tsuna_ Yamamoto necesito que te vallas ,ve a la enfermería Yo te alcanzo luego, ahora tengo cosas que resolver con esta persona

Takeshi_ No, no voy a irme ¿acaso de verdad piensas pelear con este sujeto? (serio)

Tsuna_ Por supuesto que Si, después de todo él fue quien se lo busco además esto es algo personal así que retírate (serio)

Takeshi_¡ Pero ahora somos amigos, no me voy a ir así como si nada!(decidido)

Tsuna_ ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!¡No es tu problema!(enojado)

Takeshi_ ¡Pues ahora también es mi problema!(molesto)

Tsuna_ ¡No sabes en lo que te estas metiéndote!¡lárgate ya!(venita en la frente y manos en puños)

Takeshi_ ¡No, no lo haré!(serio y molesto)

Tsuna_ ¡Ashhhh eres imposible lo sabias! Bueno supongo que debo dejarte inconsciente para que no estorbes, era mi plan B en caso de que saltaras pero creo que servirá igual (levantando los hombros y mirando al morocho)

Takeshi_ ¡Ohh no! ¡Ni pienses que te lo permitiré! (retrocediendo cauteloso)

Tsuna_ ¿Y quién pidió tu permiso? (acercándose)

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar una pelea

Hayato_ ¡Tu oponente soy Yo! (molesto)¡No deberías tomarme a la ligera e ignorarme de ese modo!¡ Muere! (lanzando las dinamitas )

Tsuna y Takeshi se alejaron a tiempo antes de que explotaran dejándolos separados

Takeshi_ silbido_ Esos sí que son petardos peligrosos ¡Oye Tu! No deberías jugar con esas cosas se ven peligrosas

Hayato_ ¡Tú no te metas! ¡La pelea es con Sawada!

En ese momento el castaño se acercó y contraataco con un par de golpes de los que Gokudera ágata se pudo defender

Tsuna_ Vamos Smoking Bomb ¿no me digas que solo puedes lanzar dinamita? No creo que seas tan débil

De una patada el castaño lanzo a Gokudera haciendo que rameara por el suelo dejándolo sin darse cuenta cerca de Yamamoto quien estaba cerca de la barandillas rotas por las explosiones viendolo todo ,Tsuna se acercaba lentamente lo que Hayato aprovechó para sacar todas sus bombas

Hayato_ ¡Ahora Si! ¡Me las vas pagar!(frustrado)

De repente eran tantas que una resbalo se su mano, para cuando se dio cuenta estaban rodeado los dos de dinamitas

Takeshi_ Esto no se ve bien (preocupado)

Hayato_ Mierda este es mi fin (asustado)

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar Tsuna ya se había movido y arrastrado a ambos hacia un costado empujándolos lamentablemente hacia una caída de siete pisos ,ambos quedaron suspendidos mientras el castaño los sostenía con sus manos agarrándolos de las muñecas, sus pies estaban enganchadas las rejas de las barandillas intactas, estaba de frente mirando el cielo de forma cansada observando el humo de las explosiones en una posición incómoda para cualquiera

Tsuna_ Yo solo quería comer mi sándwich de pollo (suspirando)

En ese momento algo cayó pasando justo a su lado

Tsuna_ ¡MI SANDWICH!¡GOKUDERA!(AURA MORTAL) ¡TE JURO QUE SI SALIMOS DE ESTA TE MATARE!¡Y LUEGO TE REVIVIRÉ PARA QUE PAGUES POR ESE SANDWICH!

Gokudera temblaba de nerviosismo

Takeshi_ Al menos estamos bien jajaj seguro puedes comprarte otro (despreocupado)

Tsuna_ ¡Tu cállate! ¡Qué esto comenzó por tu culpa!...yo solo quería comer tranquilo ¡Encima Te dije que te fueras y mira en lo que termino!¡Tú también vas a pagar por mi comida!

Takeshi_ Seguro, seguro, no te enojes podría ser peor (sonrisa)

En ese momento las rejas empezaron a romperse

Tsuna_ Te odio (cara inexpresiva) Tenías que decir la maldita fraseeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Los tres_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

En medio del aire el castaño vio el brillo de un arma que le apuntaba y en menos de un segundo sintió el balazo

Reborn_ Con esto debe ser suficiente, me pregunto ¿Qué harás ahora? Dame-Tsuna

Lo siguiente que paso ni el mismo Reborn lo pudo prevenir

Del castaño salieron llamas de su frente pero eso no termino ahí sino que sus manos y pies también se encendieron causándole dolor ,cosa que notaron los tres espectadores

Reborn_ ¿Pero que rayos? (desconcertado)

Sin embargo el fuego se apagó rápidamente dejando a un adolorido castaño quien uso la pared para impulsarse enganchar a los otros dos de la cintura y tirarlos hacia los árboles, los tres cayeron estrepitosamente hasta unos arbustos ,por fortuna solo acabaron con arañazos y el castaño termino con quemaduras leves

Tsuna _¿Están vivos?

Takeshi_ Yo si (mirándolo con una sonrisa) jaja pensé que estabas exagerando cuando decías que esta era tu forma de hacer amigos pero veo que me equivoque, En serio deberías pensar una mejor forma de socializar, ¿no lo crees? (rascándose la cabeza y sacándose ramitas del pelo)

Tsuna_ Estaba jugando, estas cosas no me pasan seguido…bueno quizás sí pero no tan seguido, ¡Oye Tú! Gokudera ¿estás bien?

El peli plateado estaba agachado en el suelo y de repente levanto su mirada mostrando una gran sonrisa con brillos de admiración

Gokudera_ Tu , Tu me salvaste la vida ,Décimo usted es el indicado, es la persona a la cual estaba destinado a seguir

Takeshi_ ¿Décimo? ¿Te refieres a Tsuna?

Tsuna_ ¿ah? ¿Que no querías el puesto de jefe?

Gokudera_ Era solo una prueba, para ver si era digno, la verdad nunca quise usurpar su lugar solo quería saber cómo sería el futuro Décimo y cuando Reborn me contrato para probarlos vi una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, yo estaba buscando a un Líder y estoy seguro ahora que usted es el mejor, solo alguien tan compasivo como tu podría salvar a un enemigo como yo, por lo que desde ahora prometo seguirlo eternamente y darle toda mi lealtad Décimo (orgullo)

Takeshi_ ¿Que tiene que ver el profesor en todo esto? Oye Tsuna ¿por qué te dice Décimo? Y a todo esto ¿Quién es él? (confundido)

Tsuna_ Ya te dije que son asuntos personales (cansado)

Gokudera_ ¡Oye Tu no le hables en ese tono al Décimo!(sacando sus dinamitas)

Takeshi_ Esta es una charla entre Tsuna y Yo, no te metas (sonrisa amenazante)

Tsuna_ Ya basta Gokudera, Yamamoto es un civil y es mi amigo así que por favor guarda esas cosas y Tu Yamamoto esto es un asunto entre Gokudera y Yo ,él es un alumno de intercambio de Italia ,digamos que tengo ciertos asuntitos con gente de por ahí

Takeshi_ No creas que con eso me vas a convencer, ya te lo dije antes, Yo iré a donde Tú vas y no voy a alejarme de Ti hasta que me expliques porque esta persona te ataco de la nada (señalando a Gokudera)

Gokudera_ ¡Estaba probándolo! ¡Era mi misión! (enojado)

Takeshi_ ¿En qué clase de líos te metiste esta vez? (con los brazos cruzados y tono de regaño)

Tsuna_ suspiro_ Esta bien, de acuerdo ,te lo explicare todo pero primero llévenme a comer, no hablarle con el estómago vacío y ustedes me deben comida y bebidas durante un mes

Gokudera_ Lo que sea por el Décimo

Tsuna_ Llámame Tsuna Gokudera-kun

Gokudera_ ¡No!¡ el Décimo es el Décimo!

Tsuna_ Entonces como primera orden exijo que me llames Tsuna (manos en la cadera)

Gokudera_ P.. pero(nervioso)

Tsuna_ ¡Sin peros!¡ Tsuna es mi nombre y así me llamaras de ahora en adelante!

Gokudera_ ¡SI Dec..Tsuna-sama!

Tsuna_ ¡Bien así está mejor!(satisfecho)

Takeshi_ Pensé que era solo un sándwich (dudoso)

Tsuna_ Cambie de idea después de que cayéramos del techo del colegio

Takeshi_ Por cierto deberías atender esas quemaduras (mirando seriamente sus manos y sus tobillos)

Tsuna_ Podría decir lo mismo de Tu brazo (sarcasmo)

Gokudera_ Tsuna-sama, el idiota tiene razón, no parece algo grave pero debería ver a un doctor (preocupado)

Takeshi_ ¿Cómo es que puedes sacar fuego de tus manos? (serio)

Tsuna_ Todo a su tiempo (tono serio) pero primero a comer, esto no es nada (sacudiendo sus manos) no hay por qué preocuparse ,así que muévanse que tengo hambre y no estoy de humor para pelear con Hibari-san por escaparme del colegio

Hayato_ Hibari ¡¿Quién es ese?!

Tsuna_ Te lo contare luego, solo dense prisa (empujando a ambos a la salida)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar observando todo

Reborn_ Que extraña reacción a la bala, Pequeño renacuajo vas a tener que explicarme mucho cuando regreses a casa, por ahora te dejare ir pero ni pienses que te salvaras de esta (sonrisa sádica)

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pobre Tsuna, el solo quería comer bueno al menos Gokudera y Yamamoto pagaran la comida XD ,en el siguiente cap aparecerán los guardianes de Tsuki y como dicen después de la tormenta vienen los rayos XD no sé si podre subir esta semana :( así que decidí hacer un capitulo largo y algo cómico XD espero críticas o comentarios de eso vive este fic XD bueno un abrazo a los lectores y que tengan una linda semana .byebye


	6. Momento de la Verdad

Momento de la Verdad

Bien ,aquí estamos ,Yo con mis nuevos amigos, un mafioso de Italia que fácilmente podría convertirse en una bomba humana y un obsesionado al béisbol con tendencias auto-destructivas, sentados en el parque alejados de las personas comiendo lo que sería mi almuerzo, ósea seis bolas de arroz y siete sándwiches ¿por qué tanta comida?, eso se preguntaron mis amigos (Ya que ellos pagaron) pues en vista de los recientes sucesos creo que un sándwich era poco por el precio de dos vidas, además era comida gratis, no todos los días caes de una azotea y vives para comer.

Tsuna_ ¡Ahh! Paz y tranquilidad, como me gusta este parque (sonrisa)

Yamamoto _ Bueno, si ya acabaste de comer podrías explicarme ¿qué es lo que ocurrió?, no vi que tuvieras ninguna cosa inflamable cuando caímos y juro que escuche un disparo (brazos cruzados, expresión seria)

Gokudera_ ¡No molestes al Décimo idiota, ten más respeto!

Yamamoto_ ¡Yo le hablo como quiera! , Tsuna es mi amigo y todavía no se qué haces tú aquí O por que le sigue llamando así

Gokudera_ ¡Porque soy su subordinado y él es el futuro líder de la ma…

Tsuna_ No digas más (serio) ya te dije que me llamaras Tsuna y Yamamoto es un civil no tengo la intensión de involucrarlo más de lo necesario

Yamamoto_ Quieras o no, no me vas a dejar de lado, Tu te metiste en mi vida (sonrisa) así que ahora me aguantas

Tsuna_(Suspiro)_Si te metes en esto no hay vuelta atrás , lo que ocurre es en serio, no es para tomarlo a la ligera ,podrías morir con solo saberlo(mirándolo)o incluso tu familia podría verse involucrada ,dije que podíamos ser amigos ,puedo decirte algunas cosas pero no significa que debas arriesgarte… ,no creo que estés listo (cauteloso)

Yamamoto_ Pruébame… necesito saberlo, tú te arriesgaste por mi más de lo que cualquiera haría, así que no esperes que me quede tranquilo después de lo que pasamos (serio)

Gokudera miraba la interacción de su jefe, con el ignorante civil, no le agradaba la forma en que trataba a su superior pero después de la reprimenda era mejor guardar silencio

 **Gokudera_ No importa lo que diga, es decisión del jefe si entra o no en la famiglia**

Ambos se miraron seriamente hasta que Tsuna cedió

Tsuna_ Tsuki y yo somos candidatos a Jefes de la familia mafiosa Vongola, la familia más influyente del mundo, Gokudera era un asesino a sueldo hasta hace poco, fue contratado por Reborn ,quien es en realidad mi tutor, solo puedo suponer que lo que quería era probarme y de paso conseguir miembros para mi famiglia

Yamamoto_ Así que la mafia (mirando el cielo)

Tsuna_ Bueno, ahora lo sabes, no te culpo si quieres irte (mirando los arboles)

Yamamoto_ Eres un tonto si piensas que te dejaría sólo por eso (molesto)

Tsuna lo miro sorprendido

Yamamoto_ Si somos sinceros (suspiro), mi viejo formaba parte del bajo mundo (silencio)

Tsuna_ Ya decía yo que el viejo, parecía muy bueno con esos cuchillos (tono casual)

Yamamoto_ bien, ahora explícame ¿Cómo te prendiste fuego? (ligera sonrisa)

Gokudera_ ¡Eso es porque Tsuna-sama es Grandioso! (alegre)

Tsuna_ Jajaja, bien eso es más difícil de explicar...primero que nada, lo que voy a comentarles no debe saberlo nadie, ni siquiera Reborn, Él no sabe que yo sé sobre la mafia, es un secreto que Kyoya-san y Yo compartimos (Sonrisa)

Gokudera_ ¿Qué? ¡Tú ya sabias sobre esto! (impactado)

Yamamoto_ ¡Hibari-san sabia de esto! ¡Pero pensé que se llevaban mal! digo se la pasan peleando (sorprendido)

Gokudera_ ¿Quién es Hibari?

Tsuna_ Bueno ,digamos que la historia de cómo lo sé y de cómo lo supo Hibari es muy larga así que esto tardara un rato , Tsuki y yo fuimos secuestrados cuando éramos niños por culpa del trabajo de Iemitsu, mi padre es actualmente el líder del CEDEF una parte de Vongola ,los que nos capturaron hablaron sobre el tema pensando que no saldríamos vivos ,al parecer buscaban venganza ,la cosa es que cuando salimos me puse a investigar sobre Vongola , logre hackear la base, y me di cuenta que mi familia era un blanco fácil ,así que decidí entrar en la mafia para equilibrar las cosas en caso de emergencia, por lo que me inscribí en las filas de Varia ,otra rama de Vongola ,especializada en asesinato y bueno ,ahí me entrenaron y me entere de lo que es esto (mostrando un dedo con una llama naranja) ,esta llama ,es conocida como la llama de la última voluntad fue lo que nos salvo cuando nos secuestraron ,tanto Tsuki como Yo las despertamos ese día ,Esto es la manifestación de la voluntad de vivir y proteger ,es algo así como una fuerza interior ,la cosa es que mi llama salió de una forma explosiva …es demasiada y muy pura por lo que mi cuerpo no puede resistirla al 100% ,lo que provoca las quemaduras ,es demasiado poder ,no estoy entrenado adecuadamente para soportarla ,al parecer estaban selladas, Tsuki no sabe que la tiene ,ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando la usa porque simplemente olvido lo ocurrido después de un golpe en su cabeza ,por mi parte trate de dominarla pero el tiempo no fue suficiente y mi cuerpo aun no está adaptado, necesito encontrar la forma de equilibrarla pero hasta ahora solo pude lograr que se dirija a mis pies y a mis manos ,(suspiro ,mirando fijamente la flama naranja en el dedo) En fin (mirándolos con una sonrisa) para poder ir al extranjero necesitaba una cuartada por lo que le dije a mamá que iba de intercambio a Italia, para eso necesitaba la cooperación de Hibari, por lo que realice unos trabajos recaudando información y descubrí a una organización de narcotraficantes que Hibari estaba cazando ,terminamos haciendo un trueque luego de tener una pelea ,porque obviamente Kyo-san "No hace tratos con herbívoros"(dedos con comillas)la cosa quedo conmigo en el suelo pero Kyoya tampoco salió libre de lesiones (sonrisa), mis flamas me ayudaron a mantenerme lo mejor que pude ,cuando le dije que iba a entrenar para ser mejor ,él acepto cubrirme con la condición de un duelo cando regresara ,¡Hubieran visto su cara la primera vez que lo derrote!,(sonrisa sádica) fue poético ,¡Ni El se la creyó!(sonrisa feliz) ,aun mas enojado estuvo cuando lo rete por el territorio de Namimori ,todo es arcoíris y perritos hasta que te metes en una lucha por territorio ,¡Esa SI! ¡Fue una pelea a muerte!(levantando las manos emocionado) ,desde esa vez nunca peleamos a matar ,la pelea quedo a medias por culpa de los disturbios causados por un grupo rebelde que intentaron matarnos ,yo estaba muy frustrado y molesto ,había ganado en buena ley el territorio Kokuyo y el clan Momokyokai ,Namimori era un excelente territorio para expandirme pero el comité disciplinario de Kyo-san era un obstáculo , impuse nuevas reglas ya que la delincuencia tanto en los distritos vecinos como en Namimori era muy alta y el comité estaba recién en los inicios por lo que no poseían todo el terreno ,ni tenían tanto control ,a muchos no les agrado que dos adolescentes tuvieran tanto poder ,así que pensaron que abordarnos durante la pelea, sería una buena oportunidad ,la cosa les salió aun peor(pensando) estábamos tan ensimismado que no nos medimos en nada ,rompimos muchas reglas, causamos accidentes de tráfico ,rompimos algunos edificios ,(recordando) al final fue tal el desastre y la pérdida de personas lesionadas que acordamos manejarlo entre los dos ,Kyoya seria la cara ante la ley , ya que su familia posee gran renombre ,el es de cuna ,su familia pago por los daños ,incluso la policía está bajo su dedo, mientras yo sería el líder en las sombras ,ambos tenemos conceptos similares, solo que yo me muevo mejor por el bajo mundo ,Él se abocaría a la seguridad pública de los ciudadanos, impondría sus normas en la mayor parte de Namimori ,protegiendo el núcleo por lo que Yo mantengo a rayas a los problemáticos y me aseguro de que paguen si rompen las reglas impuestas por mi lado ,se podría decir que somos amigos ,le dije lo de la mafia cuando decidimos dividir Namimori ,aun así no se lo digan por que de seguro lo niega ,trabajamos juntos en ocasiones se que vigila mi espalda cuando cree que no lo veo ,es gracioso ver como intenta disimularlo ,en fin …en general es tanto el territorio que decidí manejarlo vía virtual ,tengo un amigo que es perfecto para ese trabajo ,un nerd de las computadoras que me cae tan bien que se convirtió en el segundo al mando ,si algo pasa ,el se encarga de comunicármelo además de tener uno que otro subordinado de confianza que actúan como civiles pero ellos aun no saben de la mafia ¿alguna cosa que quieran preguntar?(sonrisa)

Gokudera_ ¡Tsuna-sama usted es asombroso, estoy honrado de seguirlo y le aseguro que seré la mejor mano derecha del mundo! (resplandeciente)

Takeshi_ ¡Alto ahí, Gokudera-kun! ¿Quién te dijo que Tú serias la mano derecha? Creo que ese puesto es para mí, tu puedes ser la izquierda (sonrisa y pasando el brazo por detrás de Tsuna)

Gokudera_¡Estas demente cabeza de chorlito, tú no eres apto para ser la mano derecha ,ni siquiera conoces nuestro mundo!

Takeshi_Por lo menos no trate de matar a mi futuro jefe (sarcasmo)

Gokudera_¡Te dije que solo lo estaba probando y aleja tus manos de Tsuna-sama!

Tekeshi_Pero Tsuna es mi amigo, y no estoy haciendo nada malo

Tsuna_Aun no soy el Décimo así que técnicamente ninguno es mi mano derecha (mirando la discusión)

Gokudera_Pero es obvio que usted será el ganador, no hay nadie que pueda igualarlo

Tsuna_No lo sé, creo que Xanxus dará pelea (preocupado)

Takeshi_¿Xanxus?

Gokudera_El hijo del noveno ¿pero que no había desaparecido?

Tsuna_Ya no, hace poco lo encontramos

Takeshi_ ¿Encontramos?

Tsuna_Cuando falte al colegio en realidad me fui a Italia, a pesar de todo aun soy miembro de Varia hasta que la pelea por el titulo comiese, entonces digamos que Yo ...emm ...ayude a encontrarlo (incomodo)

Gokudera_¿Por que harías eso? El es un problema, eso significa que ahora serian tres personas por el titulo

Tsuna_ Xanxus, no puede ser el líder aun que lo quiera (triste) además se lo debía

Yamamoto_¿Por qué?

Tsuna_Es cosa de familia, ellos fueron mi familia por un tiempo, tenía que devolverle el favor y su posición como hijo del noveno le da el derecho de intentar reclamar el titulo ,la mafia tiene sus propias reglas ,la verdad es que nunca busque convertirme en Décimo, incluso ahora la razón por la que peleo ,es para que Tsuki no ocupe ese lugar ,la mafia es un lugar de matar o morir, la influencia lo es Todo ,no quiero que él se involucre ¡Mierda, no quiero que nadie se involucre!(frustrado)¡ por eso no quería amigos! (mirando hacia otro lado incómodamente)

Gokudera_Yo nací en ese mundo Tsuna-sama ,jaja (risa sin humor) en Italia todos me despreciaron por ser hijo bastardo de mi padre , mi madre fue una pianista hermosa …la cual murió cuando yo era pequeño ,al tiempo me entere que fue la esposa ,mi madrastra, quien dio la orden para asesinarla …(mirando al cielo) no había lugar para mí en esa casa ,así que escape ,me convertí en un asesino poco después, pero nadie quiere a un bastardo(sonrisa triste) ,Tú fuiste la primera persona que me mostró que este mundo no esta tan podrido como yo pensaba ,me honra ser parte de tu famiglia seas o no el Décimo ,yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo ,no me arrepiento de haber venido , por que al final encontré mucho más de lo que vine a buscar ,tú mismo lo dijiste ahora soy tu amigo ,tu subordinado ,tu futura mano derecha y si para eso tengo que aguantar al idiota del béisbol, que así sea (sonrisa brillante)

Yamamoto_Es verdad ahora también somos parte de tu famiglia Tsuna ,no necesitas hacer esto solo ,Gokudera-kun y Yo estamos para apoyarte ,¿Quién lo diría? detrás de ese rudo exterior en realidad eres un osito de peluche (sonrisa graciosa) siempre preocupado por el resto ,y pensar que haces tanto y nadie lo sabe ,es algo triste ,deberías ser mas egoísta y mostrarte como eres ,esa fachada de chico malo no te queda ahora que te conozco jaja (sonrisa)

Tsuna_Ya cállate (empujándolo) No soy blando (sonrisa) soy un hacker, me uní a un grupo mafioso, controlo los alrededores, la gente me teme y respeta estoy a la par con Kyoya

Yamamoto_Y aun así, te preocupas por la gente, por tu familia e incluso no quieres que nadie salga lastimado, eres diferente Tsuna, Tu eres protector a tu manera y eso es genial (sonrisa) ¿No lo crees Gokudera?

Gokudera_¡Por supuesto que Si, Tsuna-sama es genial!

Tsuna_Gracias chicos, de verdad, me alegra saber que tengo amigos como ustedes

Mientras ellos tenían su momento conmovedor en otro lado en Namimori después del colegio se encontraban Tsuki y Mochida dando vueltas cuando vieron a una chica de la academia Midori siendo acosada por un grupo de su edad

Tsuki_¡Oigan ustedes déjenla en paz!

Nota:Se que es cortito Y no tiene la aparición de Lambo ,decidí acortar este cap pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo y no pienso dejar ninguno de mis fics ,un abrazo a los lectores y sorry pero comencé otro XD fic quizas tarde mucho en subir de ahora en adelante, por lo que me disculpo de ante mano ,lo único que puedo decir es que en algún momento voy a terminar todos mis fics aun que me tarde años XD espero que les haya gustado y que dejen criticas y comentarios( no soy buena para las correcciones así que espero que si hay errores los dejen pasar XD ) bien nos leemos en el siguiente cap XD.

 **Y solo por que creo que seria interesante les dejare escoger de que se tratara el siguiente cap :**

 **A_Continuar con el fic como viene**

 **B_Un especial de todo lo que contó Tsuna (osea desde el origen)**

 **Ustedes eligen, si tengo tres comentarios con la misma opción intentare subir el cap en esta semana XD byebye XD**


	7. Memorias pt1

Nota: Era muy largo el cap asi que lo hice en dos partes XD perdón por tardar

 **negrita** :Pensamiento

* * *

Memorias pt 1

 **Tsunayoshi**

Aún recuerdo como eran las cosas antes de involucrarme con la mafia, solía pensar que no había nada peor que la vida que teníamos, después de todo mi hermano y yo éramos molestados muy a menudo por todos los chicos de la escuela, mamá era la comidilla del pueblo y papá ni figuraba en casa, eso era antes, cuando Tsuki era mi único mundo, lo único que me mantenía en pie.

En el patio de la primaria Namimori se podían ver dos niños con múltiples heridas, ropa sucia, cortes en las rodillas, pelo desarreglado, ambos estaban recostado en un árbol de cerezo intentando regular sus respiraciones.

Tsuna _Tu aha(respiración) crees que los ah..(Respiración ) hayamos perdidos

Tsuki_ No (respiración) lo se

Tsuna_ se llevaron nuestra comida ¡Que más quieren! (Triste e indignado)

Tsuki_ Quizás no fue suficiente para todos, tal vez tenían mucha hambre o sus mamas no les dieron para el almuerzo (recostado junto a Tsuna apoyado en el árbol)

Tsuna_ No es justo, mira como te dejaron (preocupando) ¿Te dolió esa patada?

Tsuki_ Naa estoy bien, voy a vivir jaj (sonrisa y sarcasmo) pero no deberías volverlo a provocarlos así (mirándolo fijamente, tocándole la mejilla roja)

Tsuna_ ¡Auch duele! (agarrándole la mano) ¡y que querías que hiciera!,¡ dejar que te lastimaran! (molesto)

Tsuki_ No debiste ponerte en medio, ahora se va a poner morado y que le diremos a mamá(con las manos entrelazas y en tono de reproche)

Tsuna_ Que nos caímos y… ¿Qué choque con el lavamanos? Es posible, ¿Que no?(mirando el cielo)

Tsuki_ Supongo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a saltar así, es mejor darle lo que tenemos a que nos hagan daño (apretando el agarre)

Tsuna_ !Pero estoy cansado, estoy molestó ,no es correcto ,odió cómo nos tratan, como hablan de mamá y de ti! (ojos llorosos mirando fijamente a su hermano) ¡son unos imbéciles, unos idiotas!¡tenía que hacer algo o al menos intentarlo! Aparte es la verdad son unos molestos paracitos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse con los mas débiles (cruzando sus manos y mirando a otro lado)

Tsuki_ Y mira en que acabo (preocupado) Tsuna ellos son más y son más fuertes, no hay nada que puedas hacer, no por ahora, solo dales lo que quieren y no tendremos que terminar así (señalando sus cuerpos)

Tsuna_ Pero…ash, aunque le diéramos todo, ellos no se detendrían (triste)

Tsuki_(Suspiro) cálmate ,no eres el único aquí sabes, yo estoy a tu lado y tampoco me gusta ver cómo te golpean (tierno)

Tsuna_ Bueno, supongo que somos tú y yo contra el mundo (sonrisa dulce mostrando los dientes)

Tsuki_ Si … siempre juntos, idiota(sonrisa ,revolviendo el cabello del castaño)

Tsuna_ Claro,claro, yo soy el idiota siendo que tenemos las mismas notas(agarrando sus manos)

Tsuki_ Yo sé cuando callar y evitar problemas (puchero)

Tsuna_ Un aplauso por eso chico listo (aplaudiendo)

Tsuki_ jaj imbécil (empujándolo)

Tsuna_ No tan fuerte que aun me duele el brazo ( fregándose el brazo)

El rubio se levanto sacudió su ropa y …

Tsuki_ Bien ya se hizo tarde deberíamos ir a casa mamá podría preocuparse y para la próxima los esquivamos como siempre, nada del numerito del héroe por favor (manos en las cadera)

Tsuna_ Yo ¿un héroe? pfff entonces que serias tú, ¿un caballero? , como siempre protegiendo al inocente y a las damas en peligro (dramatismo)

Tsuki_ Pues, sí parecías una damita cuando te estaban dando una paliza (tono burlón)

Tsuna _jaja muy gracioso (levantándose y empujándolo) pues tu parecías gallina sin cabeza corriendo de un lado a otro (sonrisa)

Tsuki_ Mejor aquí corrió, que aquí murió (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ Lo que digas bro ,a ver pon tu mano en mi hombro es menos peso si nos recargamos entre nosotros

Tsuki_ ¡Bien!(encajando su brazo al cuello de su hermano)

Ambos caminaban por la calle, la noche ya se estaba poniendo, cuando de la nada salió una camioneta negra

¿?_¡Son ellos!

¿?_Mételos, no pierdas el tiempo

Tsuki_ ¿Pero qué…

Uno de los hombres tiro al rubio dentro de la camioneta

Tsuna_ ¡Tsuki!

¿?_Tu también vendrás conmigo (agarrando al castaño)

Tsuna_ Suéltanos maldi..aj

El otro sujeto les puso un pañuelo en la boca a ambos y en menos de un segundo ambos dejaron de forcejear.

¿?_Bien hecho el somnífero los mantendrá quietos hasta que logremos atarlos en el almacén, ahora démonos prisa el jefe nos espera

Después de unos minutos ambos hermanos despertaron

Tsuki_ ¿Tsuna te encuentras bien?

Tsuna_ Si eso creo solo estoy mareado y tu¿ te hicieron daño?

Tsuki_ Aún no pero esto no se ve bien (serio)

Tsuna_ ¿Por que querrían secuestrarnos? , no tenemos nada de valor (nervioso)

Tsuki_ Quizás quieren nuestros órganos (miedo)

Tsuna_ Tranquilo, si eso es lo que buscaban ya nos lo hubieran quitado

Tsuki_ ¿Qué hacemos? , estamos encerrados y atados de pies y manos, podrían entrar en cualquier minuto

Tsuna_ ¡tenemos que pensar!

 **Tsuna_ piensa maldita sea tenemos que salir de aquí**

¿?_Veo que ya están despiertos (sonrisa malvada)

¿?_Tráelos aquí, el jefe quiere verlos

Los niños fueron desatados de las piernas y llevados hasta un hombre alto de cabellera negra cuya mitad del rostro estaba desfigurado

¿?_Mira nada mas, los cachorros del león (sarcasmo) ,que patéticos (mirada divertida)

Tsuki_ Suéltenos (removiéndose)

Tsuna estaba callado observando alrededor, viendo cómo podrían escapar

 **Tsuna_ Son solo tres tipos ,si logro crear una distracción quizás Tsuki pueda correr**

¿?_Ja, tienes agallas muchacho igual que tu padre, ¿Con quién mierda crees que estás hablando? (acercando un cuchillo al cuello)

Tsuna_ ¡Aleja eso de él, maldito desgraciado!( mirándolo furioso y con voz llena de veneno)

¿?_eres muy insolente cachorro (golpe en el rostro)

Tsuna quedo en el suelo cuando el tipo comenzó a patearlo

Tsuki_ ¡Suéltalo desgraciado hijo de puta! (forcejeando)

¿?_Ten más respeto con el jefe sabandija (tirándolo al suelo)

¿?_Ya vasta Rico, no queremos matarlos muy pronto (contento )

Rico_ ¡Pero jefe!

¿?_Hm antes que nada deberían saber con quién se metieron mocosos ,nosotros somos la famiglia Rosso y yo soy su líder Roberto ,ellos son mis secuaces ,Rico y Mauris

Tsuki_ Mafia (miedo)

Tsuna_¡¿Que buscan de nosotros?!(Desde el piso y con su rostro sucio y amoratado)

Roberto_ ¡Buscamos venganza!¡Su miserable padre destruyo a mi famiglia!...(sonrisa) entonces yo destruiré la suya(voz baja ) ojo por ojo

Tsuna_ ¡Ja!¡No creo que esa sea una venganza idiota!(sonrisa) por si no te diste cuenta (respiración forzada) a él no le interesamos lo suficiente(mirando el piso) jaja la mafia (dolido )eso explica mucho

Tsuki_ Tsuna (preocupado)

Roberto_ Baa que más da ,esto es mejor que nada, todos saben que nadie puede ir en contra de Vongola ,esto será suficiente

El jefe tomo a Tsuna del cuello y lo llevo hasta una mesa donde había varios cuchillos

Tsuki_ ¡Tsuna! (lagrimas)¡Tsuna!(forcejeo y gritando)

Tsuna_ ¡Suéltame!¡suéltame!¡ Tsuki ayúdame, Ayúdameeee!(desesperado, llorando y moviéndose)

Roberto_ ¡No te muevas demasiado niño! (jalón) O esto será doloroso (agarrando una navaja afilada) ¡es más! ¡Deberías sentirte contento!(sonrisa malvada), decidí no hacerte sufrir ya que parece que han tenido una mierda de vida jaja (divertido) ,ahora quédate quieto(agarrándolo más fuerte)

Tsuna_ ¡Suéltame! (forcejeando)

De repente Tsuna vio el cuchillo y la mano demasiado cerca, por instinto mordió la palma tan fuerte que salía sangre, el hombre gritó y lo tiro al piso pateándole el rostro intentando que lo soltara pero el agarre era muy fuerte, el castaño se negaba a soltarlo.

En medio del forcejeo uno de los mafiosos fue ayudar al jefe pero al ver que no podía separarlo saco una pistola apuntando a Tsuna

Tsuki estaba histérico, no lograba soltarse y el frio corría su columna, todo paso en cámara lenta

Tsuki_ ¡Déjalo!¡ suéltalo! ¡ Dejaloooo!

 **Tsuki_ ¡debo salir! ¡Debo ayudarlo!¡debo ayudarlo!¡Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna,TSUNA(desesperado)**

Y el ruido se escucho, el sonido resonó por el lugar pero la bala no salió de donde se suponía, inmediatamente Tsuna soltó la mano del Ricardo para ver con ojos alarmados donde estaba Tsuki, fue aún más impresionante ver que su hermano. Tenía llamas naranjas en sus manos, el arma apuntaba hacia la persona que lo sostenía, se podían ver los restos de la cuerda quemados… de forma rápida el rubio giro su cuerpo y siguió disparando, dándole al jefe en el hombro y al otro sujeto en la pierna, sin embargo al estar tan concentrado, no vio como el primer sujeto se levantaba con un bate .

Tsuna_¡TSUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!

PAWWW

El castaño estaba en shock, la escena se repetía una y otra vez ,su hermano siendo golpeado por un bate de metal , cayendo.. La sangre en el suelo, el charco de sangre cada vez más grande, rojo, oscuro y luego… y luego fuego

Tsuna_ TSUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(LLANTO)

A lo lejos en las cuadras vecinas se escucho una fuerte explosión, las llamas podían verse a kilómetros, el fuego cubrió los alrededores del bosque que rodeaban el almacén, la estructura comenzó a derrumbarse.

Adentro podía verse un tornado de fuego alrededor del castaño, quien no paraba de llorar ,los sujetos más cercanos murieron calcinados mientras el del bate no sabía a dónde correr ,de repente el llanto ceso y las llamas alrededor del pequeño se desvanecieron, el fuego consumía todo a su paso .Sin embargo el castaño se paro y comenzó a caminar con los ojos perdidos y soltando lágrimas silenciosas hasta el cuerpo de su hermano pero antes de agarrarlo en brazos ,le dio una mirada al bate y al sujeto que lo sostenía …la mirada era furibunda tanto odio como desesperación y dolor mezclados en un color naranja oro ardiente ,se sentía la presión junto a la intensión asesina ,antes de darse cuenta ,en un intento de escape, fue atrapado por una viga en llamas ,grito y grito por ayuda hasta morir mientras el castaño alzaba a su hermano y lo llevaba cargando pasando entre el fuego que parecía protegerlo abriéndoles el paso

Tsuna_ Cofcof cof estarás bien, estaremos bien (lagrimas) ya veras, me encargare de todo (voz lastimera )

El castaño se desmayo ni bien pudieron salir, por suerte la ambulancia, los bomberos y la policía ya estaban llegando a la zona, justo a tiempo para atenderlos

Los niños presentaban quemaduras ,el menor solo en sus manos y de primer grado ,el mayor en manos, brazos y piernas, por las ampollas y la piel se podía ver que eran de segundo grado, era un milagro que el niño pudiera caminar y cargar a su hermano ,los encontraron al costado de los alambres ,desmayados ….

En el hospital, días después….

Tsuna_ ¡TSUKI! (se levanta asustado)

Tsuki_ Aquí estoy, no te esfuerces recuéstate Tsuna, estas muy herido ,estoy bien ,estamos bien (ojos acuosos , voz tranquila apenas conteniéndose)

Tsuna_ Tsuki (llorando) estaba tan asustado, ¿Cómo estás?¿ Qué paso? , tus manos, tú cabeza (llorando) ¿como estas?(abrazándolo y sollozando)

Tsuki_ ¡idiota! yo estoy bien pero tú(tono lastimero) tú te llevaste la peor parte, solo mírate (respondiendo el abrazo, derramando lagrimas)

Tsuna_ ¿Que paso?

Tsuki_ Bueno(separándose del castaño) dijeron que el almacén simplemente explotó ,se cree que fue por una fuga de gas ,en cuanto a los tipos que nos llevaron, no se sabe quiénes son, no hay registros de ellos y están demasiado quemado los cuerpos ,en cuanto a mí ,solo tuve quemaduras suaves en mis manos aún me arde pero pasara y me hicieron cinco puntos en la cabeza, no recuerdo casi nada, solo que nos llevaron a la camioneta ,de ahí todo son manchas y gritos ,no sé que ocurrió, cuando me desperté me dijeron que fuimos secuestrados y que tú me sacaste de un incendio ,tus manos piernas y brazos sufrieron quemaduras de segundo grado ,has estado tres días durmiendo ,estaba tan preocupado ,insistí en quedarme a tu lado por si despertabas ,mamá se fue por un refresco dime¿ cómo te sientes?(limpiándole las lagrimas y acariciando su rostro)

Tsuna_ Adolorido, cansado pero …feliz ,feliz de que estés conmigo(agarrándole la mano) no sé lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras (lagrimas) si hubieras(abrazándolo de forma repentina escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su hermano)

Tsuki_ Tranquilo ya paso, ya paso (lágrimas) descansa Tsuna-nii

Tsuna_ hace mucho tiempo que no me decías así…(voz adormilada ,cerrando los ojos y recostándose en la cama)

Después de pasar unos meses en el hospital empecé a darme cuenta de los cambios entre nosotros y la gente que nos rodea ,primero que nada recibía muchas visitas de los que hacían la limpieza según ellos era un ambiente agradable para pasar el rato ,incluso cuando dormía había una que otra enfermera ,mamá era más cariñosa de lo común y Tsuki me comentaba que podía entender los temas más fácilmente, ya no era tan torpe y los niños que nos molestaban se disculparon con él ,ahora parecía llevarse mejor con la clase ,entendí que Tsuki no recordaba lo ocurrido pero hasta Yo sé, que uno no saca llamas de la nada ,eso y la mafia son temas que tendré que averiguar ,he intentado encenderlas de nuevo pero no funciono

 **Tsuna_ ¿Sera solo mi imaginación?**

Paso un año, cuando al fin encontré la forma de averiguar sobre la mafia, papá nunca respondió la llamada de mamá, por lo que no sabe que fuimos secuestrados, con los meses eso se quedo atrás dando paso a nuestra nueva vida social, Tsuki se hizo más popular mientras yo simplemente no quería juntarme con nadie pero la gente seguía llegando, por mi parte trate de mantenerme alejado, ahora comprendía más fácil la tarea y lo que estudiaba. Todo era muy claro en mi cabeza

 **Tsuna_ ¿Tendrá que ver con esto?(encendiendo una pequeña llama en el meñique sentado en la pared de la azotea)**

Para nuestro cumpleaños número doce, el mentiroso al que llamo mi padre, regreso, decidí no decirle nada a mamá y a Tsuki por su bien, pero tampoco podía contar con Iemitsu, así que hice mi acto de niño bueno aun que en el fondo el cariño por el hombre se redujo y mucho, él estaba tan contento de volver que simplemente nos dijo que escogiéramos nuestro regalo

Iemitsu_ Y bien mi precioso atún y la luna de mi cielo ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

 **Tsuna_ Seguramente no sabe ni que nos gusta, que pésimo padre**

Tsuki_ Yo quiero una patineta y una pelota, los chicos de clase suelen usarlas, pienso practicar para entrar al equipo de futbol (sonrisa)

Iemitsu_ ¡Ese es mi pequeño emprendedor!¡ y tu mi Tsuna-fish que deseas !

Tsuna_ Yo quiero una computadora y un libro de italiano (sonrisa)

Iemitsu_ ¿Italiano?

Tsuna_ tengo curiosidad por el idioma (sonrisa inocente)

Iemitsu_ ¡Ohh que lindo de tu parte! , yo sé italiano ya sabes entré idas y vueltas por mi trabajo de petrolero, visito muchos lugares

 **Tsuna_ Si muchos lugares rodeados de mafiosos que seguramente saben muchas lenguas**

Nuevamente solo paso una semana cuando se despidió ,las visitas son cada vez más cortas ,mamá nunca deja que la veamos triste pero no hace falta ser un genio para saber que sufre ,en fin ,luego de mucho estudio y de haber aprendido italiano ,emprendí mi búsqueda por la red ,decir que quede pasmado era poco ,al principio pensé que era un subordinado mas ,ya saben como en las películas solo uno más del montón pero luego de entrar a la base de datos lo que salto era alarmante, desde las llamas hasta la línea genética ,información de todo tipo , direcciones, nombres ,asociaciones… mi vida nunca podrá ser simple ,no después de lo que leí ,una vez que memorice todo, cambie la seguridad, oculte nuestros archivos ,cambie las contraseñas puse más seguridad y las enlace a una cuenta fantasma en caso de emergencia, nadie podía saber estas cosas y si intentaban entrar, Yo lo sabría ,entre todo esta basura encontré mi oportunidad de sobrevivir ,de lograr que mi familia este segura ,los Varia, una organización de asesinos ,por lo menos la seguridad era más decente , esta me costó más trabajo que ingresar a la base de la hora conocida CEDEF .

 **Tsuna_ pero nada que no pueda ser hackeado**

Los nombres de los reclutas estaban en una lista, me asegure de la inscripción y de anotar las fechas, el problema sería como salir de Namimori sin levantar sospecha

Tsuna_ Un viaje de intercambio es la excusa perfecta (voz alta)

Tsuki_ ¿La excuse perfecta para qué? (duda)

Tsuna_ Para aprender mejor el idioma jajaj (nervioso) tú sabes que me encanta hablarlo así que porque no conocer el país de tan interesante idioma

Tsuki_ No lo se, no creo que mamá te deje y no tienes pasaporte, ni identificación para ir al extranjero

Tsuna_ No te preocupes es algo de la escuela, ya solicité casi todo lo que necesito, solo me falta la aprobación de Hibari-san

Tsuki_ Uff, suerte con eso, espero no tener que verte en el hospital

Tsuna_ Yo también

Después de que Tsuki se fuera a su habitación, me dirigí a mi cama junto con mi computadora portátil

Tsuna_ Primero lo primero, información…(voz decidida)

Entre a la base de datos de comité, fue fácil entrar en los archivos, al parecer la gente a cargo aun no consiguen un buen técnico informático, especializado en hackeo.

Según lo que consegui, un grupo de narcotraficantes ha estado molestando en el pequeño territorio de Namichu ,a simple vista es difícil ubicar a los delincuentes así que después de mucho seguimiento y un poco de investigación callejera encontré el patrón, no solo de los clientes sino también de los vendedores, me tomo algunos meses pero con esta carpeta y los datos recaudados estoy listo para enfrentar a Hibari-san o eso pensé

Tsuna_ Fue una estupidez ser optimista (voz baja)

Hibari_ Deja de balbucear herbívoro (tonfas listas) por entrar en el sistema del comité Disciplinario sin autorización serás mordido hasta la muerte (lanzándose hacia su presa)

Tsuna _Pero Hibari-san ,no es mi culpa que su sistema sea tan pobre, además le he traído la información que necesita(esquivando)

El castaño saltaba y esquivaba haciéndole caso a su intuición

Hibari_ hmp no necesito ayuda de un patético herbívoro (molesto)

Tsuna_¡ Pues este herbívoro ,consiguió los nombres de compradores y vendedores!¡ incluso el lugar de donde entra a droga!¡ Así que no me subestime por favor! (dándole una patada )

Hibari desvió la patada y le dio un golpe en el torax, el castaño evadió el siguiente golpe alejándose y poniéndose en posición defensiva

Hibari_ no está mal (levemente sorprendido)

Tsuna_ Bueno ,Ryohei senpai me dio un curso básico de boxeo y vi unos cuantos videos de artes marciales pero que puedo decir aprendo rápido(lanzándose hacia Hibari)

El ocaso se estaba poniendo y se podía ver a un Tsuna muy magullado mientras, el peli negro solo estaba un poco cansado y desarreglado

Tsuna_ Esto no (respiración) se vale (respiración) tu estas (respiración agitada esquivando los golpes) mas entrenado que yo y tienes tonfas (tono de acusación)

Hibari_ Tú fuiste el que decidió meterse conmigo herbívoro, así que no vengas con quejas ahora, si quieres terminar, solo deja te que golpee(atacando)

Tsuna_ ¡No hasta que me ayudes!¡necesito ir a Italia!(ojos naranja)

Tsuna encendió sus manos y su velocidad aumentó dándole mas trabajo a Hibari para conectar los golpes

Hibari_ ¿Para qué necitas salir de Namimori?

Tsuna_ Solo necitos que hagas un informe diciendo que estoy de intercambio, necesitó que me cubras, es de vida o muerte (golpe en la mejilla)

Hibari_ ¿Por qué?¿Y que son esas llamas? (golpe en la cabeza para Tsuna)

Tsuna_ Eso no te lo puedo decir (cansado)

Hibari siguió atacando aun más molesto ,le dio un golpe en el estomago ,Tsuna quiso tomar distancia pero una patada lo tomo desprevenido ,intento dar un golpe pero fue esquivado ,luego Hibari le lanzo un golpe en la cabeza que esquivo por poco, en un intento desesperado Tsuna trato de hacer un barrido pero Hibari salto y le dio en el hombro antes de girar por detrás y darle el golpe de gracia en la parte trasera de la cabeza, para rematas cuando el castaño quiso ponerse de pie ,el pelinegro le dio en la mandíbula, dejándolo en el suelo ,Hibari estaba por retirarse con la carpeta de Tsuna cuando el castaño le tomo del pantalón

Tsuna_ Por favor(tos)cof necesito hacerme ,mas fuerte cof lo necesi..to(inconsciente )

Para cuando Tsuna recobro el conocimiento estaba en la enfermería junto a un chico con extraño cabello

¿?_Me llamo Kusakabe soy el primer y único subordinado de Hibari-san, me dieron órdenes de entregarte este papel, hibari-san dice que espera tener una buena pelea cuando regreses y muchas explicaciones

 **Tsuna_ Al fin ,al fin el plan está saliendo como debería ,ahora sólo tengo que prepararme (mirado la hoja del permiso y tirándose a la cama )**

La primera vez que viaje a Italia no sabía que esperar, no todos los días un chico de doce años va a un país extranjero con la intensión de ingresar a una organización de asesinato, decir que sabía en lo que me metía seria un eufemismo

Quede aun mas sorprendido cuando pedí un taxi , mientras íbamos a la base de Varia ,el señor me dio una conferencia de cómo hoy en día, había mucha gente postulándose para llenar las vacantes, de que los asesinos ya no eran tan rudos como antes, que los estándares para la edad habían bajado y , que el Varia era muy difícil por que eran de renombre y blabla bla

Tsuna_ Bueno al menos es un bonito castillo, me pregunto cuánto gastaran en todos estos lujos (pasando por los jardines)

Antes de poder llegar a la puerta mi intuición empezó a volverse loca en menos de un minuto comencé a esquivar cuchillos y si no fuera por la luz del sol reflejando los hilos no me habría dado cuenta que estaban enredados en mi cuerpo, menos mal que traje mis propios cuchillos nunca se sabe que puedes encontrar en una base mafiosa

Cuando logre zafarme apareció un tipo raro, cabello rubio con flecos que cubrían los ojos ,tenía una corona en la cabeza por lo que lo primero que dije fue ….

Tsuna_ ¿Acaso eres una princesa? o la corona es algún tipo de arma secreta, por que si no es así déjame decirte que es un interesante accesorio para un chico (levantando una ceja)

¿?_shishishi buscas la muerte maldito plebeyo, déjame decirte que soy un príncipe, así que prepárate para morir por insultarme

Bien ese fue mi primer encuentro con bel, admito que podría haberme ido mejor pero ,en mi defensa el tipo me quiso matar primero desde entonces hay una atmosfera tensa de sana competitividad ,aun que creo que nos llevamos bastante bien contando que mato a los ultimo 20 que no le agradaron ….

* * *

Nota final: Bueno este cap está en mi compu desde hace cuatro días XD pero para mala suerte mía y de ustedes, mi cargador de volvió a romper (pasa como 15 veces en todo el año) y justo la persona que me lo arregla se fue de viaje XD así que como hoy me lo repararon, me dedique a corregir la primera parte del especial XD bueno espero que les haya gustado ,que dejen comentarios o criticas ,que ignoren las faltas de ortografía XD(que seguro tengo ) y un abrazo a los que leen el fic y a los que comentan XD

Mikan18_gracias por ayudarme con las correcciones XD

Shiho-Akemi_Si es Haru(pero shhhh eso es un secreto XD) jaja bueno espero que te guste el cap y que sigas comentando en serio me anima a seguir el fic XD

rpsa22_Gracias por tu comentario ,me decidí por hacer el especial XD y luego seguir la historia XD espero que te guste y que sigas comentando XD


	8. Desobediencia

Tsuki y Mochida corrieron para defender a la chica que estaba acorralada, Tsuki puso a la chica atrás suyo apartándola de los cinco delincuentes de la escuela Kokuyo

Mochida se puso delante de ellos con su shinai a la vista haciendo de defensa

Mochida_ ¿Que hacen los chicos de Kokuyo en tan lejos de su territorio?

¿?_y a ustedes q les importa (molesto)

¿?_Piérdanse mocosos esa lindura viene con nosotros

Tsuki_ Yo creo que la señorita ya les dijo que no

¿?_Hmp, creo que esta gente necesita que la pongamos en su lugar

¿?_Oye , no hagas un escándalo ,si el jefe se entera (miedo)

¿?_No hemos visto al jefe durante meses además su política me da asco ,si no exigimos respeto los otros grupos empezará a pensar que somos débiles

¿?_Tiene razón ,yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la nueva política ,seguramente un pequeño altercado no llamara la atención

Reborn estaba viendo todo desde el techo de un edificio

Entre los cinco intentaron golpear a los chicos, Mochida siendo hábil con su shinai pudo evadirlos y mantenerlos a raya pero lograron acorralarlos en un callejón ,dos se quedaron con Mochida mientras los otros tres se lanzaron a golpear a Tsuki .

Tsuki estaba enojado ,si bien no le gustaba la violencia sabia como dar un buen golpe ,no por nada Tsuna le había dado clases particulares de defensa personal ,por su cuenta logro evadir a dos y noquearlos pero el tercero se había acercado a la chica y la amenazo con un cuchillo

¿?_Dile a tu amigo que baje su espada de madera o ella lo pagara

Tanto Tsuki como Mochida se quedaron quietos mientras eran tirados al piso por los chicos que se habían recuperado

Tsuki_ ¡Como tevés a amenazar a una dama! (molesto)

¿?_Todo se vale en calles y esta chica viene con nosotros (acercando el cuchillo a su garganta) o si no

En ese momento se escucho un disparo alertando a todos, cuando de repente salió una flama en el frente de Tsuki pero contrario a lo Reborn creía Tsuki no salió gritando ni su ropa se rompió ,sino que sus manos se encendieron y en un movimiento ágil se dio vuelta agarrando la pierna de quien lo sometía para luego patearlo en la cara y lanzarlo hasta el captor de la chica luego agarro la espada de Mochida y noqueo al tercer sujeto para después salta y golpear al resto, minutos mas tarde y habiendo derrotado a los brabucones , Tsuki se desmayó cayendo en en los brazos de la persona que rescato

Mochida se levantó y se acercó hasta ellos, impresionado por lo que vio

¿?_Se va poner bien ¿verdad? (preocupada)

Mochida_ Supongo que sí, debería llevarlo a casa(alsandolo y poniendolo en su espalda)

¿?_Déjame acompañarles

Mochida_ Bien ,luego te acompaño hasta tu casa , no sería prudente dejarte sola a estas horas dime¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?_Mi nombre es Haru-desu

Mochida_ Yo soy Mochida kensuke y el es Tsuki Sawada

Mientras ellos se presentaban Reborn miraba la escena algo frustrado

 **Reborn_ ¿Qué pasa con estos gemelos? según me dijeron ambos deberían tener sus llamas cerradas, por qué mierda Iemitsu no aviso de esto a Nono**

Sin saberlo una cámara estaba grabando todo desde las charlas hasta Reborn

¿?_Mierda, debo avisar a Tsuna –san ,esto se está saliendo de control ,ash mi estómago ,quizás debo pasar a la tienda antes de llamar

En otro lado paseando por el centro con Tsuna y el resto

Takeshi_ No puedo creer que nos hayamos saltado las clases(sonrisa)

Hayato _A mí me da igual ,la educación de los profesores es un asco, exceptuando a Reborn el resto no vale la pena

Tsuna_ No soy el mejor alumno ni tengo la mejor asistencia pero creo que kyoya no estará contento

En ese momento sonó el celular de Tsuna miro el numero y frunció el ceño

Tsuna_ Hola aquí el Rey ,a que debo la llamada Red

Shoichi_ Ya te dije que me llamaras Shoichi, no me gusta el apodo que me pusiste

Tsuna_ Pero ¿por qué no? Red es más fresco ,como en códigos y va con tu trabajo ,ya sabes Red de información o Red por tu cabello ,no me digas que prefieres que te diga cerebrito (sonrisa sarcástica)

Shoichi_ Bien, me rindo contigo ,haz lo que quieras(suspiro)

Tsuna_ Siempre lo hago (sonrisa)

Shoichi_ Bueno cambiando de tema ,te llamaba para avisar que hubo disturbios en el distrito central

Tsuna_ Ese no es problema mío, esa zona es de Hibari

Shoichi_ Lo sé pero fue una pandilla de Kokuyo quien inicio además estuvo involucrado tu hermano

El ambiente alrededor de Tsuna se puso tenso y oscuro tanto que Gokudera y Yamamoto se alejaron un poco

Shoichi_ El y su amigo Mochida detuvieron a cinco estudiantes de llevarse a una chica ,hubo una discusión sobre tu poca presencia en los cuarteles junto a un aumento de vandalismo por los alrededores, al parecer las ovejas creen que pueden rebelarse y no entienden que tienes ojos en las calles ,los nuevos miembros aun no te reconocen y los viejos empezaron a ponerse problemáticos. Ryohei intenta calmar aguas cuando patrulla pero últimamente están confundiendo a la autoridad superior, se crearon rumores de que Ryohei es el segundo al mando y que está a cargo momentáneamente ,por lo que algunos individuos en Namimori lo andan buscando ,creo que ya es hora de que pongas orden (serio)

Tsuna_ Hmp ,mira nada más ,uno suelta un poco la correa y los malditos creen que pueden morderme (molesto) encima se atreven a meterse con mi familia ,esto no se quedara sin castigo , reúne a todos los de Kokuyo y Momokyokai luego me encargare de Namimori ,dame los nombre de los cinco imbéciles, esta vez es personal, será un castigo público ,hare que recuerden porque soy el Rey de estas basuras ,ten el equipo médico para cuando termine ,por que esta noche voy iniciar temporada abierta (sonrisa sádica) que se presenten en el bosque a las diez y mándame los archivos de los alborotadores

Shoichi_ Como lo ordene el rey (sonrisa oscura)

Tsuna_ Una última cosa , me gustaría que me acompañes ,tú y Ryohei son necesarios y quiero dejar en claro lo que pasa cuando molestan a mis aliados

Shoichi_ ¿De qué hablas Tsuna-san?(nervioso)

Tsuna_ No soy ningún tonto Shoichi se los signos de una persona que sufre de acoso, acabó de verte en una farmacia ,no necesito ser un gran observador para notar tus moretones ,sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que lastima a mis protegidos , solo Yo puedo causar disturbios aquí y no perdonó a los que amenazan mi poderío ,tu eres parte del control que ejerzo y si te escupen a ti es como si me escupieran a mí y a mí nadie me escupe (serio)

Shoichi_ Pero Tsuna san ,no es necesario no fue tan grave además esos tipos no valen la pena (nervioso)

Tsuna_ Sin peros , solo envíame los nombre, es una orden (serio)

Shoichi_(suspiro)_Bien ,sabes a veces puedes ser bastante protector ,mira que armar un escándalo solo por un par de golpes

Tsuna_ No es por los golpes ,es por lo que representan en tu piel …(suspiro cansado) el hecho que se atrevieran a hacerlo, significa que te ven como alguien débil y se aprovecharan de eso ...si los dejo ir sin una lección ,lo harán nuevamente y será peor ,Tu eres más importante de lo que das crédito ,Tu y Ryohei son la medida de seguridad, son mis ojos y mi guardia ,junto a Kyoya me ayudan a establecer una jerarquía de poder y no puedo permitir que la jerarquía se rompa (sonrisa sádica) ,así que sé un buen chico y prepara el lugar ,Reborn no estará contento si se entera de esto ,así que no pienso volver a casa por un tiempo

Shoichi_ Hablando de eso ,el tipo ese ,tu tutor Reborn no he encontrado nada de ÉL, es como si no tuviera registros, es demasiado sospechoso ,eso y que su imagen se ajusta mucho a un sicario famoso de Italia (tono acusatorio),creo que necesitas darme una explicación Tsuna-san, empezando con porque tus manos se prenden fuego o como es que tú y tu hermano no están muerto después de recibir un balazo en la cabeza.

Tsuna _mmmmm ,no creo que quieras saberlo sho-chan ,sería malo para tu estomago (tono juguetón)

Shoichi_ Sabes que no me gusta que ocultes cosas ,eres mi aliado y mi único amigo al menos por mi lado y después estos años creo que me gane el derecho de saber que ocurre contigo ,sé que no comenzaste esto por capricho y me siento muy enojado al ver que andas muy amistoso con esos dos que casi hacen que te mates ,Hayato Gokudera : italiano y un sicario independiente de Italia y Yamamoto Takeshi : hijo del dueño de Takesushi quien tiene un interesante registro falso ,a estas alturas no me sorprendería si fueras un futuro jefe de la mafia o algo así(Tono bromista)

Tsuna_ Sorprendido_No me dijiste que eras adivino Red

Minutos de silencio

Tsuna_ ¿Shoichi? …(ruido de algo que cayó al piso e interferencia )

De la nada la comunicación se cortó

Tsuna_MMmm quizás no hay buena señal por estos lados( mirando alrededor)

* * *

Nota final : Bueno la verdad es que estuve y estoy muy ocupada ahora que avance en mi facu XD y me perdí en el tiempo para cuando revise mi cuenta me di con que había pasado un año bueno … por eso me puse las pilar y decidi dar muestras de vida,shoichi la actitud de shoichi es una mezcla entre lo nervioso que era y su fachada de chico malo XD espero que les guste el cap e ignoren mis horrores ortográficos, un saludo a los que leen y si dejan aunque sea un comentario prometo subir un cap la próxima sema XD


	9. Las Reglas del Juego

Nota : Espero que le guste y les saque una sonrisa ,no hay mucha acción pero es la previa para lo que viene XD espero comentarios o críticas y sorry por cualquier falta que pueda haber y por el tiempo ,probablemente actualice de nuevo un día de estos XD un abrazo y si leen la nota final y dejan un review ,será tenido en cuenta para los próximos caps

* * *

Reborn estaba en la casa Sawada esperando a que su alumno Dame-Tsuki despierte, por un lado se encontraba muy molesto ¡ Y es que como no estarlo!¡El mocoso de Dame-Tsuna se había vuelto a escapar de su radar! Gokudera tampoco era de ayuda, ya que ni respondía sus mensajes

Reborn_ ¡Típico! ¡ le das la mano te toman el codo! Si quieres algo bien, hazlo tú mismo… pero ya verán cuando aparezcan

En eso Nana entro la habitación con bocadillos

Nana_ ¡Oh Reborn gracias por cuidar a Tsuki ¡ ,debe estar muy cansado si Mochida tuvo que traerlo

Reborn_ No hay problema Nana-san pero ¿no crees que es muy tarde para dejar que Tsuna este afuera?

Nana_ ¡Ah como se me pudo olvidar avisarte!¡ Que torpe de mi ¡ Tsuna hablo hace unas horas diciendo que no vendría por una semana

Reborn_ ¿Disculpa podrías repetirlo? (sonrisa rígida)

Nana_ Bueno (incomoda) no es raro que desaparezca por unos días, el suele irse con sus grupos por otras localidades cerca de Namimori, supongo que es de familia ,Tsu-kun tiene el hábito de volar libre al igual que su padre ,pero él es fuerte así que estoy segura de que estará bien , además siempre regresa

Reborn_ Nana… no te ves muy contenta por esto ¿Cómo es que aún no has hecho algo para detenerlo?

Nana_ Lo intente un par de veces pero… él es algo especial (suspiro) no puedo retenerlo, me hace recordar tanto a mi amor, creo que intentar frenarlo sólo hace que se aleje más de mi

Reborn_ Bueno, conmigo como su tutor no tendrá tiempo para irse de parranda, pienso traerlo para antes de que termine la semana y vamos a tener una muy larga charla

Nana_ Esta bien, entiendo que es tu trabajo pero por favor no seas muy rudo con él , tiende a ser algo caprichoso cuando lo presionan

Reborn_ No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo (sonrisa siniestra)

En otro lugar cerca del bosque en Kokuyo un grupo de más o menos cincuenta personas estaban nerviosas y reunidas alrededor de una fogata detrás había una choza de aspecto muy tenebroso, serían más menos las dos Y media de la mañana y todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para los murmullos que había

¿?_¿Tú crees que el jefe este enojado?

¿?_La última vez fue para dejar en claro las reglas, aún tengo terrores nocturnos por los que desertaron ,esas imágenes nunca saldrán de mi mente

¿?_¿Quiénes fueron los estúpidos que rompieron las reglas?¡Todos saben que el rey es mucho peor que el demonio de Namimori!

¿?_ ¡No creo que pueda resistir otra casería!

¿?_¡Tienes que ser fuerte hermano!¡Si logramos apartarnos de sus presas y correr probablemente tengamos oportunidad!

¿?_¿Qué hay de los premios? ¡O los favores que ganaríamos!¡ imagínate la oportunidad de estar al lado del rey!

¿?_¡No vale la pena!¡Joder!¡ Ryohei estuvo dos meses en el hospital para poder ganar su favor!

¿?_¡Ese tipo!¡Me estas Cargando!¡ Es un boxeador de primera!

¿?_ ¡Ese es el punto!¡Creyó que podía retarlo por el título y perdió!¡Tuvo suerte que el rey viera algo en el! Ahora está mucho mejor comparado con cómo lo dejó, la cicatriz en su frente es un recordatorio de esa pelea ,incluso es más fuerte que antes ¡Pero si él término así de mal !¡Nosotros no tenemos oportunidad!

¿?_¡Y ustedes no vieron nada!¡Yo estuve cuando fue la pelea por la central de Namimori!¡Ruego a Dios ,que nunca se vuelva a repetir!¡Fue horrible!¡Tantos heridos!¡Tanta destrucción!¡ Tanto desastre!¡Un terremoto hubiera hecho menos daño que esos monstruos!

¿?_¿Quién mierda lo hizo enojar?

¿?_ ¡Seguro fueron los nuevos!

¿?_¡Los malditos nos condenarán a todos!

¿?_ ¡Quizás deberíamos irnos!

¿?_¡Ni lo sueñes! Eso solo lo hará enfurecer, los últimos que salieron del perímetro terminaron como presas, según los rumores están en el psiquiátrico

En ese momento de las llamas salieron cinco personas, el castaño dio el primer paso con mucha seguridad y orgullo, mostrando una sonrisa amenazante, sus ojos brillaban ámbar contrastando perfectamente con el fuego detrás de él .

Tsuna_ ¡Bienvenidos mis queridos súbditos!

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral hasta que un grupo menor comenzó a quejarse

¿?_¡Pero que mierda!¡¿Quién eres tú?!

¿?_ ¡Esto es una jodida broma!

¿?_ ¡¿Un crío?!¡¿De verdad?!¡Tanto escándalo por un crío!

¿?_ ¡Y a esto le tienen tanto miedo!

Antes de que el resto de ignorantes pudiera seguir hablando, las personas del rededor los callaron tackle ándolos al suelo y sosteniendo sus manos de una forma tan rápida que dejaron sin habla al resto de los primerizos

¿?_¡Mi señor disculpe a estos ignorantes!

¿?_¡Por favor ,no se moleste con estas basuras!

¿?_¡Mi rey nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de los primerizos, no necesita ensuciarse las manos!

Cada uno estaba temblando mientras le suplicaban a Tsuna entre nerviosismo e inseguridad que no se enojara más de lo que ya estaba .Tsuna por su lado los miraba con una sonrisa juguetona que hacía poner a los veteranos muy pálidos, porque cuando el rey sonreía así, significaba cosas malas, muy malas y la cacería de por sí ya era bastante para muchos de ellos.

Tsuna_ ¡Silencio! …¡Es por esta clase de negligencia e ignorancia que estamos reunidos aquí! (mirada tranquila)he notado que muchos de ustedes se han estado tomando atrevimientos que no les corresponden ,muchos ni siquiera sabían quién soy e intentaron amenazarme y utilizar mi nombre como excusa …por lo visto he sido muy benévolo al permitirles andar libres de mi correa, pensé que con Ryohei, Red y con Kyoya patrullando sería suficiente para mantenerlos a raya ¡Creí humildemente que no necesita imponerme más de lo ya hice para que cumplieran! Pero me equivoque (bajando la sonrisa y poniéndose serio)

La gente sintió frío, con esa mirada, era como si viera a través de sus almas y los condenará, más de uno tembló ante la última palabra, por que el rey no permitía errores y si errabas había consecuencias

Después de unos segundos miro a los alborotadores y realizó una seña para que los soltaran

Tsuna_ ¡Ustedes deben ser carne nueva!(sonrisa depredadora) déjenme darles la bienvenida, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y yo soy su Rey , al ser corderitos de la nueva manada no me extraña que sean algo rebeldes(tono cordial) … teniendo en cuenta que mi apariencia les da la falsa sensación de debilidad ,dejaré pasar sus palabras pero no se preocupen que esa etapa se arreglará muy pronto ,solo esperen hasta que termine de hablar (tranquilo y tono autoritario)

Red_ ¿Mi rey ,los preparativos ya están listos!

Tsuna_ ¡Muy bien!¡Justo para tres!¡La hora perfecta de las bestias para salir a jugar!(sonrisa siniestra) Mis leales y no tan leales seguidores, como sabrán los reuní aquí para una cacería ,muchos de ustedes (con la mano en el corazón) no salieron ilesos de la última y posiblemente muchos más no salgan ilesos de esta (tono divertido y cínico) pero en vista de las circunstancias ,es necesario que vuelva a recordarles porque soy el Rey de este maldito lugar (sonrisa oscura) antes de explicar las reglas ,quiero presentarles a las presas especiales de esta noche

Con un movimiento de mano, un gran círculo de fuego morado se encendió y dejó en el centro a quince personas arrodilladas con cadenas en manos cuellos y pies, algunos tenían muchos moretones y otros parecían enfermos y temblaban

La gente retrocedió dando espacio e intentando no salir corriendo, los nuevos solo miraban intrigados y con mucha curiosidad .

Tsuna_ ¡Estas personas! (jalando las cadenas del cuello haciendo que todos se inclinaran) se atrevieron a intentar desafiarme y lastimaron a mi querido camarada Red (haciendo una señal y poniendo a Shoichi a la par suya) otros se atrevieron a confundir mi autoridad con mi guardián Ryohei (llamando a Ryohei quien se puso a su izquierda) eso me hizo cuestionar severamente mi forma de gobierno ¡No me gusta ser un tirano! Muy a pesar de mi fama de sanguinario…he intentado limitarlos lo menos posible, confiando en que sabrían respetar al Alfa ...pero tristemente la masa colectiva suele ser idiota y más aquellos que no me conocen (mirada desafiante al grupo nuevo) ¡Entonces entendí que esto se tenía que terminar hoy!(tono serio y molesto) Mi aparente anonimato no es algo que debería influir en mis términos ¡Deje muy en claro a todos lo que se unieron!¡Que había reglas!Que quienes las rompieran no solo quedarían fuera sino que pagarían un precio más alto que sus vidas (sonrisa siniestra)¡Les advertí que estaría vigilando!¡ Y que había un terreno que podían o no cruzar! (suspiro) Es triste ver que algunos de ustedes no aprenden de los sucesos anteriores o no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para detener a los principiantes antes de que yo tuviera que intervenir ,es por ese pensamiento y falta de apoyo que me han fallado (tono de decepción) me duele ver que mi gente no sea tan útil y perspicaz como pensaba y que mi protección sea mal utilizada para fines que específicamente dictamine que aborrezco … lamentablemente he decidido que realizaré una cacería abierta ,mis nuevos reclutas Yamamoto y Gokudera me ayudaran con algunos de ustedes ,solo para que entiendan el nivel que deben poseer si quieren ser parte de mi corte (señalando a Yamamoto y Gokudera)¡ En cuanto a estas sabandijas! (arrastrando a los presos) ¡les daré como máximo dos horas! Si es que ustedes llegan a durar tanto…y luego ya veremos como terminan (tono oscuro)

El castaño hizo desaparecer las cadenas y de inmediato las personas comenzaron a correr perdiéndose en el bosque ,los demás se quedaron mirando hasta que Tsuna volvió a hablar

Tsuna_ ¡Bien! ¡Como decía es hora de explicar las reglas!(sonrisa y manos detrás de la espalda) el juego es simple como lo indica su nombre , solo que la cacería varía de acuerdo a la etapa y los objetivos ;En primera instancia todos somos presas y cazadores , pueden formar grupos y agarrar armas (señalando a un costado) o atacar entre todos ... yo y mi corte somos un grupo y ustedes pueden retarme ,ya sea por la corona o por la posición de guardián ,en vista de eso podrán pelear con mis guardianes o conmigo para probar si valen la pena , si pelean con mis guardianes y ganan obtienen privilegios, si me retan a mí para probar posición como guardián y pierden, yo juzgaré si son o no dignos (mirando a la multitud)…si me retan por la corona y ganan ,se convierten en Rey de medio Namimori, Kokuyo y el Clan Momokyokai pero si pierden queda en mí si están o no fuera de mi gente ,no me hago responsable por ninguna herida o trauma que pueda causar en la cacería, ya sea intencional o no , además cuando decidieron ser parte mi gente estaban conscientes de que yo tengo total libertad sobre ustedes a cambio de poder usar mi nombre ,por lo que no debería haber ningún problema…(mirando alrededor) Aclarado la primera instancia pasamos a los retos, para un reto formal , se forman grupos de tres para ir en contra de un guardián o de hasta siete para ir en contra mía , la segunda parte de la cacería es opcional ,los presos pueden ser capturados por ustedes o por mí ,si logran capturarlos exitosamente obtienen un premio ,no es raro que Red les entregue lo mejor en tecnología pero si quieren dinero también se puede arreglar ,claro que eso también tiene sus riesgos porque si yo voy por una presa y ustedes tienen a mí presa ,digamos que tendré que quitárselas (sonrisa) un consejo, aquí entre nos ,soy algo posesivo con mis objetivos ,sugiero que no se metan y se escondan lo mejor que puedan , porque si interfieren ,no tendré piedad …¡ Okey! Cambiando un poco el rumbo quiero informarles que tengo una lista de aquellos que conociéndome se atrevieron a conspirar en mi contra y a dudar de mi autoridad ,eso es un insulto personal y no va a ser tolerado ,ustedes saben quiénes son ,así que pueden quedarse e intentar derrocarme o pueden correr ahora y ganar más tiempo ,como soy muy considerado y me voy a divertir mucho esta noche, he decidido que aquellos que logren esconderse hasta que termine la cacería serán perdonados (sonrisa) claro todo termina a las siete de la mañana en punto, ni un minuto más ni uno menos, tienen hasta entonces ,el resto que no quiera participar serán presas comunes, como es temporada abierta no tienen el lujo de ser espectadores , si los encuentro ,serán noqueados y sacados del perímetro ,hay señales de seguridad que indican las fronteras de la cacería ,si las cruzas intencionalmente no solo voy a noquearlos, sino que los haré sufrir , detesto a los desertores ,traidores,tramposos y abusivos así que ya con todo claro …creo que podemos comenzar

Shoichi desapareció en una llama amarilla dejando al grupo

 **Recuerdo de Shoichi…. minutos antes de la cacería:**

Shoichi_ ¡¿COMO CARAJOS TE CONVERTISTE EN UN JEFE DE LA MAFIA?! ¡NO ESPERA!¡ PEOR AÚN!¡CÓMO ES QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!

Tsuna_ Ya, tranquilo Sho-chan, no es la gran cosa

Shoichi_ ¡Cómo que no es la gran cosa!¡Eres candidato para ser Jefe de una Familia Mafiosa!¡Y no solo eso!¡Tenía que ser Vongola!¡Por supuesto! ¡Solo tú serias candidato para jefe de la más influyente familia de la mafia!¡Claro!¡Claro!(cruzando de brazos y con una mano en puño contra su cabeza ) todo tranquilo

Tuna_ Respira Sho-chan ,no quiero que te de un ataque cardiaco

Shoichi_ ¡Con suerte ,eso sería el menor de mis males! ¡Maldita sea Tsuna!¡Y no solo eso!¡Encima atraes a más gente peligrosa!¡ si no fuera por las cámaras ,yo ni me entero!

Tsuna_ No quería decirlo porque era arriesgado y solo era una posibilidad, yo tampoco esperaba que Vongola sea tan patético que permitiera que mataran a los hijos de Nono ,aún tengo dudas sobre Federico pero maaa

Shoichi_ Ya me parecía extraño, debí haberlo sospechado…tantas señales, tú admiración por el fuego ,tu extraña y precisa intuición,tu abrumadora fuerza,tu astucia para manejar a los yakuza , quería creer que era un Don o que estabas algo demente y que todas los hologramas de flamas de colores eran porque te gustaba el arcoiris o por las grandes entradas incluso pensé que eras un pirómano en secreto pero ¡No!¡No podía ser algo normal!

Tsuna_ Sho-chan ,creo que ser pirómano no es algo normal y en general todo esto es culpa tuya

Shoichi_ ¡MIA! ¡COMO PUEDE SER CULPA MÍA GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!

Tsuna_ Bueno …(mirando sus manos y enumerando razones) primero ,no debiste haber preguntado ,segundo ,debiste ver las señales, tercero, siendo el gran nerd que eres y lo cuidadoso y paranoico que sé, que sabes ,que eres ,deberías haber investigado mi base de datos aun cuando estén protegidos ,cuarto ,yo quería mejorar Namimori y crear un ambiente seguro ,la mafia no es algo en lo que tú deberías haber entrado ,hasta que me insististe ,así que sí ,es tu culpa por meterte conmigo y no haber sido lo suficientemente precavido como para notar las señales e insistir

Shoichi_ ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!¡ENCIMA TIENES LA CARA PARA ECHARME LA CULPA!¡ PERDON POR PONER FE EN ESTA ASOCIACIÓN Y PENSAR QUE A TU LADO CREARIaMOS UNA MEJOR NAMIMORI!

Tsuna_ Te perdono y para la próxima ,revisa el dato de tus futuros socios y no te dejes llevar por el poder ,por que donde hay poder ,hay cosas ocultas (sonrisa) además no es tan malo ,hicimos de Namimori un lugar mejor ¿o no? Y aunque no lo creas, el sistema en sí mismo es bastante similar al de la mafia, solo que yo le agrego diversión a las cosas

Shoichi_ ¡ASH!(agarrándose la cabeza) ¡TÚ GANAS! Solo déjame asimilarlo todo… quizás unas vacaciones me vendrían bien ,respira ,cálmate, concéntrate y Tsuna-san la próxima vez que sueltes algo así por favor suaviza el terreno

Tsuna_ Pensé que eras listo Sho-chan ,¡¿Cómo es que TU no te diste cuenta que había algo raro en todo esto?! (Señalando todo)

Shoichi_¡ Bien!¡ Bien!¡Lo dejo ahí!¡Contigo no puedo!... Ahora entiendo el porqué de todo

Tsuna_ Ya que sabes todo ,supongo que puedo enseñarte a usar tus llamas , desde hoy formas parte de mi equipo personal (sonrisa) así que tenemos que entrenar para cuando llegue el Varia… Esto será un buen repaso de entrenamiento campal , estas personas no son calidad Varia pero en grupo pueden acercarse a los soldados regulares ,sin embargo para los alto rangos tendrán que mejorar mucho más ...pero está bien para ser un comienzo ,Tú me ayudas con la estrategia (sonrisa)

Shoichi_ ¿Qué piensas hacer con Ryohei?

Tsuna_ Por el momento no quiero involucrarlo, él es un civil bastante fuerte y sus llamas del sol pueden haberse estado manifestando pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta, al igual que tu, su atributo es la sanación y estoy tentado a convertirlo en uno de mis guardianes sino fuera por su hermana

Shoichi_ ¿Kyoko?

Tsuna_ ¡Así es!¡Kyoko es su único familiar! Y no estoy seguro si ella sería parte de esto, aunque hay algo en ella que no me cuadra por completo, es buena chica pero estoy casis seguro de que sabe lo de su hermano incluso sé que tiene sospechas de mí pero su actitud no me es convincente

Shoichi_ ¿Crees que oculta algo?

Tsuna_ Bueno ,no he conocido a muchas nieblas pero la mayoría suelen ser algo exóticas ,si pudiera apostar diría que es niebla y que se esconde en la fachada de un sol ,a todas las nieblas les gusta sobresalir en algún ámbito, tienden a llamar la atención y confundir a la gente entre la realidad y la ficción después de todo las llamas son parte de la esencia de una persona ,como el cielo ,siempre que sea bueno o malo ,la gente se verá atraída por su armonía , es natural ,incluso los rayos suelen ser protectores ,como Hana que siempre cuida a Kyoyo ,sé que Hana es astuta y sabe sobre la verdadera Kyoko ,estoy casi seguro que Ryohei también lo sabe y por eso se metió aquí ,quiere protegerla pero entrar en la mafia está a otro nivel ,no sé si Ryohei acepte estar a mi lado sabiendo que podría involucrar a su hermana ,él es leal pero aún no se hasta donde

Shoichi_ Mmm ¿Supongo entones que yo no sería un buen candidato?(nervioso y triste)

Tsuna_ ¡Oh sho-chan!¡ No me malinterpretes! ¡Tú eres muy importante para mí!¡No quiero que te involucres más de lo que ya estas!¡Tú eres mi estratega ,mi confidente y te necesito aquí ¡Sé que de entrenarte serias bárbaro! Pero no quiero arruinar más tu vida ,tu eres un inventor ,un guardián en propio derecho y mi gran amigo, sé que no serias feliz si tuvieras que estar en una mansión encerrado y condenado a cumplir misiones que no te agradarían, Tú no eres un mafioso Shoichi ,tienes potencial pero no es lo mejor para ti ,en un futuro si todo sale bien tu estarás a mi lado ,haciendo lo que más amas ,actualizando tecnología o creando armas para que haga un lugar mejor y cuidando mi espalda como solo tú lo puedes hacer ,incluso quizás puedas conocer a tu ídolo Verde(sonrisa)

Shoichi_ ¿Conoces de verde? (sorprendido)

Tsuna_ Cuando me metí en el Varia hice una que otra misión para él , solo eran entregas pero fue muy interesantes porque estaban relacionadas con las llamas y animales

Shoichi_ Debo admitir que es algo impresionante, me muero por experimentar con ellas

Tsuna_ Y lo harás… pero no ahora, en estos meses tengo que encargarme de buscar un equipo o Reborn lo buscara por mí y yo no quiero eso

Shoichi_ Entiendo

En ese momento aparecieron Hayato y Yamamoto tocando la puerta de la cabaña

Tsuna_ ¡Bien ,es hora de que conozcas a mis guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta!

Shoichi_(suspiro)_ Sabes que no soy bueno socializando

Tsuna_ Ni yo tampoco pero heme aquí

Ya dentro de la cabaña Yamamoto miraba todo impresionado y Gokudera estaba admirando la tecnología

Tsuna_ Bueno chicos, esta es una de las sedes que ocupó para las reuniones de mi gente ,como han escuchado antes ,esta noche es noche de juego y castigo , la cacería será un buen entrenamiento para medir sus habilidades , espero que no me decepcionen …. Además de ustedes Ryohei nos acompañara

Yamamoto_ ¿El hermano de Kyoko?

Tsuna_ ¡Sí!¡Ryohei es uno de mis dos mejores hombres! Ellos junto a Kyoya se encargan del lugar ,muy pocos conocen a Ryohei lo suficiente como para saber esto ,en general sólo aquellos que están presentes en las reuniones o las presentaciones ,está prohibido contactar o hablar de él ,tanto mi identidad como la de Shoichi y Ryohei es en esencia, exclusiva para los miembros .Los de Kokuyo y Momokyokai son los que generalmente se topan con él, ya que su trabajo consiste en hacer rondas y mantener la vigilancia ,pero en Namimori no tiene tanta presencia porque generalmente es Hibari quien se encarga de esa zona ,por eso la mayoría no lo reconoce y los que lo hacen son veteranos ,lo mismo conmigo ,solo aparezco dos o tres veces en unas pocas reuniones, usualmente para castigo o noticias importantes ,la gente promedio generalmente me teme porque vieron o escucharon rumores de mí ,bien dentro de unos minutos empezaremos la diversión

 **Fin del recuerdo**

* * *

Nota final_

Yo_ ¡Si Shoichi, no te hagas el inocente!¡Fue Tu culpa que te metieras en la mafia! XD

Shoichi_ Pero .

Tsuna_ ¡Nada de peros!¡Fue tu culpa por no ver las señales! Hablando de señales, Kyoyo es demasiado incauta para ser real apuesto a que es niebla

Yo_ No se ….quizás ,puede ser XD ,aún falta que llegue tus otras nieblas

Tsuna_ ¡Ash, ni hablar!¡Mas nieblas! ¿Tan pronto?

Yo_ Depende de cuánto tarde en aprobar mis materias

 **Okeyyyyyy….. gente bonita ,pido disculpas por el retraso ,prometí un cap si dejaban un review y dejaron 2 y no hubo cap T.T así como compensación hice dos caps pero me falta corregir el otro ,así que por ahora les dejo este ,ojala no los aburra y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y redacción :/ (Estoy intentando mejorar y creo que voy bien, en el cole siempre me saque 2 en ortografía y 9 en lengua porque lo errores me costaron un punto T.T) si bien no hay mucha acción aquí, al menos es una previa de la siguiente batalla y los siguientes caps ,aún no se si poner a Lambo o a Mukuro ¡ ¿Ustedes que opinan?! ¿Les gustaría saber que fue de Chrome y Mukuro? ¿Y que paso con Tsuki y Reborn? Mmm ,bueno un abrazo grande y nos vemos en el siguiente cap XD**

 **doremishine itsuko: Este Tsuna va con todas las de ganar XD te imaginas cuando llegue Iemitsu como le va a dar vuelta la cara XD**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Se va a descontrolar peor cuando Reborn encuentre a Tsuna TWT**


	10. El pasado de Ryohei

La primera vez que escuche hablar del rey de las sombras, fue durante una pelea callejera, Kyoko solía ser acosada por muchos niños y las calles no eran seguras, madre y padre raramente tenían tiempo para nosotros, así que solía acompañarla para evitar que se metiera en problemas, el clan Momoyokai aún no había sido controlado pero varios de sus miembros habían sido atacados, un mes después me enteré que esos yakuzas estaban siendo liderados por esta nueva potencia, al principio no le di demasiada importancia supuse que sería un tipo creyéndose como Hibari y seguramente no duraría mucho contra el demonio de Namimori, subestimar a un oponente suele ser el primer error que te llevara a una caída .La segunda vez que escuche de él fue cuando se metió en territorio de Kokuyo, al parecer un clan yakuza no era suficiente, aun no sabía quién era esta persona y aun que sentía un poco de curiosidad no era tanta como para descuidarme de mi entrenamiento , el boxeo siempre fue un deporte que me fascinó, todo en el gritaba extremo, era emocionante y la adrenalina era incomparable, pensé en formar un club, pero primero tenía que hacerme más fuerte para proteger a Kyoko, así centre mi energía en eso e ignore la sensación de inquietud y molestia que tenía cuando lo nombraban, así paso el año y en marzo todo se fue cuesta abajo .

Fue la primera vez que me descuide de Kyoko, por primera vez en años me confíe, habíamos salido del cine y pasamos por una tienda para comprar nuestra cena, cuando de una camioneta salieron cinco hombres, tres se me abalanzaron y los otros noquearon a Kyoko, mi sangre se congelo y me desespere, logre tirar a uno pero los otros me agarraron y me pusieron un pañuelo con morfina ,mi entrenamiento no sirvió de nada, aún era débil y por mi debilidad mi hermana iba a sufrir, lo que siguió después fue de lo más extraño… Kyoko y yo despertamos en el hospital, resulta que alguien estuvo presente cuando nos secuestraron y llamaron a la policía, nos dijeron que cuando llegaron al lugar los secuestradores estaban atados, quemados y noqueados, incluso hubo otros niños como nosotros que no tuvieron tanta suerte, la única que vio algo fue una niña llamada Nagisa que tenía un parche en el ojo y se negaba a hablar.

Ese asalto me dio una revelación, no podía proteger a Kyoko solo, necesitaba más gente, necesitaba un grupo, las personas fuertes tenían seguidores, Hibari tenía su comité y el rey tenía un clan junto a Kokuyo, entonces me deje llevar y busque información de ambos. Mientras Kyoya es más rígido en cuanto a las reglas ,también era muy brutal incluso más estricto con sus subordinados pero su gente no era tan fuerte ni tan aplicada …al ser recientes carecían de la experiencia que tenía Hibari y aun que él se encargaba de vigilar Namimori ,no podía estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría, no podía estar en dos lugares y prefería trabajar solo, dejando el tipo de limpieza a su gente… si bien su nombre detenía a la mayoría de las personas ,aún había una que otra amenaza y aun que me hubiera unido al comité, eso no garantiza que Kyoko estaría a salvo, por otro lado el famoso rey tenía normas muy diferentes a la del comité , unirse fue más fácil de lo que imagine y su forma de manejar a las personas era extremadamente rara, mensajes y cámaras, era un sistema virtual, casi nadie conocía personalmente al líder, lo nombraban con su apodo y aun no se había esparcido su verdadero nombre ,el clan Momoyokai tenía experiencia en el control de las calles, la mayoría de ellos conocieron personalmente al jefe pero se negaron a decir quién era. Incluso había algunos que estaban indignados con la pregunta, lo único dijeron fue que era muy joven.

Luego estaba Kokuyo, habían rumores de que tenía una base en un parque abandonado, se confirmó que pertenecía a Namimori , los de Kokuyo eran agresivos y rebeldes más tirando a delincuentes que a un grupo como el de Hibari pero solo una minoría se atrevió a hablar sobre el rey de forma irrespetuosa , aquellos que estuvieron en el enfrentamiento por Kokuyo se mantenían en silencio y al margen ,una cosa era segura ,se estaban viendo los inicios de una revuelta , este rey parecía poco interesado en mantenerlos a raya pero las normas que impuso eran demasiado restrictiva para esta clase de gente , lo que te hacía pensar que todo se iba a ir al carajo en cualquier momento. Cuando escuche que un grupo rompió las reglas no estaba sorprendido, quería saber cómo este líder manejaba a esta gente y no me defraudó , la primera casería en la que estuve fue brutal , cualquier idea de debilidad se esfumo .

Cuando vi a Sawada Tsunayoshi pensé que era patético , una persona delgada, sin mucho musculo, bajo, menor de edad, para nada rudo o amenazante… hasta que veías sus ojos ,había algo que no concordaba en su mirada, la sonrisa en su rostro parecía divertida pero era descarada y burlista ,como si solo él pudiera ver lo gracioso de todo ,como si supiera algo que el resto no , cuando se presentó varios se burlaron de él e incluso de los demás por ser vencidos por un muchacho pero Tsunayoshi solo siguió sonriendo y observando, a su lado estaba un adolescente mayor que Tsuna pero no por mucho con una computadora, un típico estereotipo nerd que parecía molesto con aquellos que se reían ,así que cuando un hombre enojado por hacer esta "broma de mal gusto " decidido intimidar al castaño, las risas murieron y fueron reemplazadas por miedo. El castaño agarro la mano del hombre del doble de musculo y tamaño ,y la retorció hasta que el tipo quedo de rodillas luego dio un giro y sosteniendo la mano se la puso en la espalda ,con el pie presiono hacia adelante mientras el hombre gritaba, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte crack, todo fue demasiado rápido y la única risa que quedo fue la del Rey pero no termino ahí, después soltar su mano el castaño se puso frente al hombre furioso, sonriendo como si no hubiera dislocado su brazo, cuando este trato de atacar, agarro su otra mano y con su pie, levanto el enorme cuerpo por sobre su espalda haciéndolo girar y tronar estruendosamente contra el piso, la risa aún estaba presente y causaba un escalofrió tremendo en cada persona, después de comprobar que el tipo aún estaba consiente Tsunayoshi se acercó y lo tomo de la cabeza para darle un fuerte rodillazo sacándole varios dientes , aun sin estar satisfecho volvió a recogerlo para estrellarlo contra el piso , nuevamente lo volvió a girar y piso sus piernas hasta dejarlas en un extraño ángulo y finalmente lo puso boca arriba para que veamos su obra … un vez captada la atención ,se paró sobre el sujeto y con el pie apretó su garganta ,el tipo intento moverse pero su único brazo no tenía la fuerza para apartar el pie de la tráquea , Tsunayoshi presiono más y más hasta que el tono de su piel se volvió morado, fueron solo segundos pero para muchos de nosotros era eterno ,en medio de la tortura el hombre se desmayó dejando solo la risa del castaño quien miraba a su publico .

Rey_ Ahora que tengo su atención, me gustaría decir unas palabras

El castaño se bajó del hombre y lo pateo hasta el centro de la gente como si fuera una simple piedrita

Rey_ Esta persona se llamaba Alex y fue uno de los que se atrevió a romper las reglas, no hay que tener miedo, el sobrevivirá…(sonrisa) posiblemente quedara en coma y es posible que pierda alguna de sus funciones debido al daño cerebral y a la falta de oxígeno pero está vivo … por ahora (mirada amenazante) ,como sabrán esta es la primera vez que me presento formalmente a varios de ustedes , y sé que las primeras impresiones son algo que difícilmente se olvidan ,cuando decidí tomar el control de Kokuyo y Momoyokai deje bastante claro las reglas que espere que siguieran ,pero supongo que el escarmiento es necesario en todo grupo (sacando una lista) aquí tengo un informe de todos aquellos que decidieron desobedecerme y como sabrán esta noche de casería sirve para purgar a mi organización , no acepto desertores, cobardes ,ni insubordinados , para hacer esto más memorable pondré unas reglas muy divertidas ,justo ayer estaba pensando en este problema cuando me llego una especie de epifanía y llegue a la conclusión que necesito guardianes que me ayuden a vigilar este gran grupo …(mirándolos) estoy dispuesto a evaluarlos e incluso a perdonar a los que están en la lista, por supuesto que todo tiene un precio así que para esta noche las reglas son sencillas ,cualquiera que quiera el trono tiene que derrotarme ya sea en grupo ,solo y cualquier método es válido ,sus peleas serán grabadas y considerare a quienes crea aptos para la posición de guardianes ,quienes tendrán mayor autoridad y formaran parte de un grupo selecto de control y beneficios , los de la lista tienen dos opciones ,luchar conmigo o correr , si luchan conmigo yo decidiré que hacer con ustedes y si corren y se esconden con éxito hasta las 7 am serán perdonados, el resto que no quiera pelear conmigo puede cazar a mis objetivos estos se mostraran en la cúpula que les indica hasta donde llega el perímetro.

Shoichi presiono un botón y una especie de burbuja eléctrica rodeo el campo por unos segundos antes de desaparecer, en los arboles habían pantallas con rostros y nombres

Rey_ Aquellos que atrapen a los objetivos serán recompensados con dinero o tecnología (sonrisa) se les recomienda no salir del perímetro a menos que quieran ser electrocutados y torturados, también es válido pelear por los objetivos ósea que es un todos contra todos, pueden formar grupos si lo desean y yo también participo de la cacería por lo que posiblemente se enfrenten a mí también (sonrisa) bien, comencemos con la masacre

Una fogata se encendió detrás de Tsuna y Shoichi y el cuerpo inconsciente de Alex desaparecieron en una especie de fuego amarillo, detrás de Tsuna comenzaron a aparecer estantes con diferentes armas

Rey_ Escojan lo que quieran, los objetivos también pueden llevar armas, tienen dos horas para correr antes de que me mueva de aquí (sonrisa) buena suerte a todos (risa)

Ya había pasado una hora desde que las peleas comenzaron ,era impresionante como Sawada se movía tan rápido y mortal ,usaba las armas de sus oponentes contra ellos ,cortaba bazos ,clavaba cuchillos en las piernas , hacia barridos y lanzaba a cada oponente ,se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos, nadie salía ileso y el piso ya estaba manchado de sangre , algunos perdieron un ojo ,otros terminaron en posiciones dolorosas y con muchos cortes ,por mi lado preferí esperar hasta el último, los chicos desaparecían de uno en uno en un fuego naranja que los lleva a otro lado , no podía subestimar al castaño ,necesitaba reducir su fuerza ,ambos somos peleadores a corto alcance así que cuando solo quedamos nosotros me acerque en posición de pelea

Tsuna _ Ryohei, un miembro nuevo ¿Vienes a probar tu fuerza?

Ryohei_ ¡Vengo a retarte por la corona!

Tsuna_ Eres libre de intentarlo ¡Es más! prometo usar solo mis puños, por lo que se de ti, te especializas en boxeo, no hay nada más divertido que derrotar a alguien en su propio juego

Ryohei enojado lanzó una derecha seguido de la izquierda, Tsuna retrocedió y se defendió

Tsuna_ No está mal, tus golpes son fuertes, ¿Qué tal tu defensa?

Tsuna atacó con la izquierda y aprovechó la derecha para golpear sus costillas luego siguió dando izquierda y derecha, sus golpes eran fuertes y hacían retroceder a Ryohei hasta que Tsuna le dio espacio para volver a atacar, la lucha siguió hasta que el castaño decidió provocarlo

Tsuna_ ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer Ryohei sempai? (sonrisa y golpe en el estómago) no eres tan fuerte como esperaba, con este nivel no podrás proteger a la dulce Kyoko

Ryohei se molestó y trato de golpear en el rostro a Tsuna quien esquivo y retrocedió

Ryohei_ ¡No metas a Kyoko en esto!

Tsuna_ ¿Por qué no? después de todo ¿No es ella la razón de esta batalla? (esquivando)¿No querías poder para que sus acosadores retrocedieran? (golpe de izquierda y derecha) Acaso ¿No quieres evitar que el secuestro vuelva a ocurrir? (tono burlista) imagínate ya paso una vez, ¿Quien asegura que no volverá a pasar?

Ryohei_ ¡Cállate! (enojado, golpeo de derecha y a gancho a las costillas)

Tsuna_ ¡No pudiste hacer nada!¡No pudiste protegerla! (defendiéndose) pobre Oni-san, todo tu esfuerzo fue inútil (golpe al estómago)

Ryohei_ ¡Tú no sabes nada! (enojado atacando descuidadamente)

Tsuna_ ¡Oh pero claro que lo sé! ¡Se lo inútil que fuiste! ¡Lo débil que eres! ¡Incluso ahora (sonrisa, y esquivando) Ni siquiera puedes dar un golpe concreto! ¡Nada es suficiente Ryohei! Porque aun eres descuidado y no has llegado hasta el extremo (risa ) así que si tanto quieres que este segura demuéstrame que puedes ir más lejos que esto (ojos naranja) o sino ya no habrá una próxima vez para la linda Kyoko (derechazo en la cabeza)

Ryohei_ ¡Cállate! ¡Yo voy a derrotarte al extremo! (golpe al cuerpo)

Y de repente me sentí más vivo que nunca, como si mi cuerpo tuviera adrenalina pura, mis manos comenzaron a quemar con un ligero fuego amarillo casi transparente, supuse que era algún tipo de juego de luz o una contusión ,porque creí haber visto los ojos de Tsuna de un color naranja, ese golpe se sintió muy diferente, logro hacer que retrocediera

Tsunayoshi_ Si piensas derrotarme entonces deberías hacerlo con tu última voluntad (ligera risa y mirada divertida)

Y ahí estaban esos ojos naranjas, esa extraña sensación de que él estaba hablando de algo diferente o más profundo de lo que parece, comenzamos nuevamente a conectar puños, pero sea lo que sea que haya hecho mis golpes fuertes también comenzó a desgastarme

Tsunayoshi_ ¿Sabes? eres más interesante de lo que pareces (golpe con la izquierda)

Trate de defenderme pero mi cuerpo se sentía pesado.

Tsunayoshi_ Cuando los vi a ti y Kyoko en esa camioneta, solo pensé que necesitabas una mano (sonrisa) pero ahora...

Saber que fue él, me desconcertó, si me lo hubieran dicho ayer no me lo habría creído pero al verlo luchar en persona tu percepción cambia radicalmente, puedo imaginarlo fácilmente derrotando a todos y quemando el lugar, esa distracción me costó un horrible crujido en mi lado derecho ,luego otro golpe en la boca del estómago terminó haciéndome escupir sangre, cada golpe parecía de hierro, con mi guardia baja fue fácil darle a mi rostro ,ya estaba mareado ,mi ojo se estaba cerrando por la hinchazón y mi determinación es lo que aún me mantenía en pie ,estaba dispuesto a recibir sus golpes hasta lo último ,¡Yo no soy un cobarde!¡ Si caigo caeré peleando! Con mi único brazo estaba listo para mi golpe final

Tsunayoshi se acercó con una extraña felicidad, como el rostro de un niño que recibió un regalo de navidad, había una simpleza y alegría que me recordaron a Kyoko ,era la primera vez desde que empezó todo esto que su sonrisa parecía real

Tsunayoshi_ Pero ahora creo …que estoy muy feliz de haber intervenido, porque gracias a ellos pude conocerte Oni-san, quiero que sepas que admiro mucho a las personas luchadoras, más aún a aquellos que protegen a su familia y tú, eres el modelo de persona que yo más respeto, lo único que te falta es la guía correcta para romper el molde, así que ¿Qué te parece Oni-san? Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas ¿no es un buen trato?

Di un respiro adolorido, mis pulmones parecían estar quemándose, casi no podía entender lo que me decía, pero escuche perfectamente la palabra trato y ayuda, entonces asentí, considerando toda lo que paso después de esta pelea ,creo que fui muy afortunado al encontrar a Tsuna

Tsunayoshi_ Que lástima que se nos haya acabado el tiempo, pero tengo traidores que aniquilar, aun así, tendremos muchas oportunidades para conocernos mejor, Oni-san (sonrisa de ojos ámbar) cuando necesites ayuda sol di mi nombre : Tsunayoshi y te ayudare, después de todo un rey también debe cuidar de su pueblo y sus guardianes

Al final ambos nos acercamos, yo tiré mi izquierda y el la esquivo, se agacho y me dio un uppercut que me dejó tumbado, posiblemente me golpee la cabeza con el terreno o con alguna arma por que la mitad de mi vista se tiñó de rojo …sentí que alguien me levantaba y lo último que recuerdo es el cielo y una cálida mirada ámbar.

La siguiente vez que recuperé la consciencia estaba en el hospital, mi brazo, cabeza tórax, casi todo mi cuerpo estaba vendado, Kyoko era la única a mi lado, volví a dormirme casi enseguida

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido, las vendas de mi cabeza desaparecieron dejando solo una cicatriz cerca de mi ojo justo partiendo mi frente, no hubieron daños colaterales, Kyoko venía siempre con una sonrisa y comida casera porque me rehusé a comer la del hospital pero se veía decaída. No me dijeron nada acerca de mis padres lo que me ponía muy nervioso ,fue cuando apareció la hermana de mamá, que me di cuenta que algo andaba realmente mal .Tía Minori era una mujer muy desgastada por la vida, tenía un departamento cuestionable y casi siempre que nos visitaba se llevaba dinero , su aspecto era desgastado y su actitud muy agria ,no tenía hijos y su novio estoy casi seguro que es un drogadicto, tía Minori no tuvo reparos en decirme a la cara que ya no tenían más plata para el hospital y que mis padres habían muerto mientras estuve cinco días inconsciente ,estaba horrorizado, comencé a gritar, Kyoko lloro , intente moverme pero mis piernas no respondían, me puse histérico y tuvieron que sedarme .La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos ,Kyoko lucia devastada , tenía ojeras, estaba cansada y su aspecto era desaliñado, también parecía haber perdido algunos kilos …ella me explicó que durante la reunión de trabajo hubo un incendio, las alarmas no funcionaron y los extintores estaban vencidos , el humo fue lo que los mato y casi nada quedó para reconocerlos, tardaron un día en encontrarlos y esa misma mañana hablaron a casa para decir que estaba en el hospital en una especie de coma ,yo estaba estático nadie me dijo que había estado en coma, después caí en cuenta de por qué estaba tía Minori, como único familiar ella debía tener nuestra custodia ,nuevamente todo se fue al caño ,la pérdida de mi familia, la horrible convivencia con tía Minori, el saber que Kyoko estuvo sola en el funeral ,todo era un desastre , mi cuerpo aun necesitaba tiempo para sanar pero a tía Minori no le importó, ese día me llevaron a casa donde ella ya se había mudado con su novio, tuve que soportar el trato despectivo y las noches de borrachera de ambos, sus amigos eran todos unos adictos, el tipo tenía tendencias violentas y ella también, trate de proteger a Kyoko lo más que pude pero a ella no le gustaba verme herido…por momentos, era como si fuéramos invisibles ,cuando las cosas se ponían muy feas Kyoko y yo nos encerrábamos y ella nos buscaba pero nunca podía encontrar el cuarto, así que despotricaba y rompía las cosas…quemo la ropa de mamá, destruyo las fotos de papá, todo era un infierno , la última gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando su sucio novio se propaso con Kyoko, yo había salido a comprar y estaba llegado a la casa cuando escuche el grito de tía Minori , entre apresuradamente y vi a mi hermana en el suelo con sangre en su cabeza ,la ropa rasgada y un moretón en su mejilla , luego vi al tipo con restos de la ropa y a tía Minori con una lámpara llena de sangre y sus uñas rojas ,con su cara furiosa gritándole a su novio , incoherencias ,ambos estaban locos , y yo…yo me acerque a Kyoko, mi brazo derecho aún estaba vendado pero no me importo , le tome el pulso y ¡Gracias a Dios seguía con vida! pero esto no se quedaría así ,algo se encendió en mis manos ,como aquella vez con ese tipo y cuando rose a Kyoko su herida se cerró ,fueron segundos pero se veía con más color y aparte del ligero rojizo en su carne y la sangre seca ,no había señales de los golpes , en ese momento recordé su nombre, mi memoria nunca fue muy buena y la reciente recaída me hizo dejar de lado lo que había ocurrido en mi aplastante derrota , pero él dijo que si le doy una mano él también me ayudaría, quizás suene como un trato con el diablo pero ya había aceptado el acuerdo y aunque la mayoría piensa que soy despistado, la verdad es que solo lo hago por apariencia, esté Tsunayoshi aprendió de lo más bajo, sea como sea que trabaje, no es trigo limpio, pero a estas alturas no podría importarme menos, cualquier ventaja me viene bien ,haría lo que sea por proteger a Kyoko ,así inconsciente como estaba la cargue en mi hombro y me fui de la casa ,llegue hasta un parque y me senté con ella recostada en mi regazo ,suspire mire al cielo y lo llame…

Ryohei_ Tsunayoshi necesito tu ayuda (tono serio)

Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando a los minutos apareció de entre los callejones, no le decían el rey de las sombras por nada

Tsunayoshi_ Te ves como una mierda (serio y con tono cortante) si estabas en problemas podrías haber llamado antes

Ryohei_ Tenía otros asuntos

Tsunayoshi _(suspiro)Bien ¿Que necesitas Oni-san?

Dude, por unos breves segundos dude de lo que estaba por pedir, una cosa eran las peleas y los golpes y otra muy diferente era pedir que le quitaran la vida a alguien, eso fue hasta que vi a mi hermanita, toda sucia, con restos de lágrimas y sangre, en ese momento yo cambie ¡Que se pudra en el infierno! Si no fuera por mis heridas yo mismo podría haber evitado todo esto, le falle por segunda vez, pero esta sería la última

Ryohei_ Quiero pedirte que te deshagas de la mujer que está en mi casa y su novio, también necesito una manera de que las autoridades me permitan estar con Kyoko , si puedes hacerlo…haré lo que lo que sea por ti (serio)

Tsunayoshi se quedó serio contemplándome a mí y a mi hermana, esa mirada gélida me daba escalofríos, aún me estremezco cuando la recuerdo, luego de encontrar lo que sea que haya estado buscando, sacó un cigarrillo y se puso contra un árbol a mirar las estrellas

Tsunayoshi_ Quieres que mate a tu tía y a su novio, cubra las huellas y falsifique algún tipo de documento (sonrisa) ¡ Waou! ¿Quién lo esperaría de ti?

Ryohei_ No importa lo que cueste, no importa lo que implique ¡Lo que hicieron hoy no tiene perdón!¡Ese lugar es un infierno y no voy a fallarle a Kyoko de nuevo!

Tsuna soltó el humo y me miró atentamente

Tsunayoshi_ Escucha, aunque haga todo eso necesitarás algún tipo de trabajo para mantenerte ¿Ya has pensado en eso?

Ryohei_ Trabajare tiempo parcial y dejare la escuela si es necesario, ya me las arreglare

Tsunayoshi_ Oni-san (suspiro y mirada contemplativa) mmm en este momento no me sirves, tal y como estas cualquiera podría vencerte sin mencionar que al cortar tus horarios, tu tiempo es limitado

Me puse tenso al escucharlo ,era como una negativa incluso después de lo que dijo después de todo lo que paso ,estaba al borde de perder la cordura, me sentía desesperado ,esta era mi única salida ,agache mi cabeza ,en un intento de ocultar mis lágrimas, cuando inesperadamente sentí su mano en mi hombro y algo inexplicable paso… toda mi ira, mi desesperación, mi angustia ,todo mi dolor desapareció, fue como un bálsamo , la sensación era tan relajante como una manta en medio del frio , y lo vi , esos ojos ,extraños pero amables ,me transmitían comprensión y cariño, no había lastima ni regocijo o desprecio, tampoco había burla simplemente un consuelo …antes de caer dormido él me dijo:

Tsunayoshi_ Te preocupas demasiado, solo déjame todo a mí y descansa, ya has hecho más que suficiente, permíteme llevar tu carga hasta que puedas levantarte nuevamente (sonrisa)…porque ya te lo dije antes, te elegí como mi guardián y yo siempre protejo a mi gente

Cuando llegó la mañana siguiente era como si todo el infierno hubiera sido un sueño, yo estaba en mi cama, mi brazo estaba curado ,me sentía lleno de energía, la casa estaba limpia ,los muebles arreglados , no había rastro de tía Minori o de su novio, Kyoko se veía muy feliz ,estaba con su delantal blanco y había hecho el desayuno, la nevera estaba llena y había una foto familiar en un marco junto a las urnas de madre y padre en el salón .

Kyoko me recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kyoko_ Buen día Oni-chan ,mira (señalando el marco) esta mañana cuando me levanté encontré esa foto de la familia justo encima de la mesa con un ramo de girasoles ,¿Sabes? los girasoles significan fidelidad, fe, amor y siempre siguen al sol ,es una flor muy hermosa Oni-san, también hubo una nota de tía Minori ,disculpándose por todo y diciendo que tenía que irse a otro lado ,que no podía quedarse aquí pero que nos dejaba el dinero de nuestros padres en una cuenta junto con un asesor que se haría cargo de nosotros ,tenemos que reunirnos con el hoy a la tarde ,¿No te parece como un sueño? digo ,todo el lugar está como nuevo y ahora aunque solo estamos tu y yo ,me alegra mucho que estemos juntos ,solos nosotros dos ,cuando fui a tu pieza vi que tu brazo ya no tenía el yeso y que estaba curado … Creo que esto fue un milagro (sonrisa)

Ryohei_ ... (mirada dolida y abrazándola) Sé que has pasado por un momento difícil con tía Minori y ese hombre, debí protegerte más, no sabes lo asustado que estaba, no sabría qué hacer si te pierdo Kyoko (llorando) eres lo único que me queda, haría lo que fuera por ti, ¿lo sabes?

Kyoko _ Lo sé , Oni-san…(llorando) y no te preocupes ,sé qué haces lo que puedes y que siempre estarás a mi lado ,las cosas fueron difíciles pero mira ¡ahora podremos comenzar de nuevo y salir adelante!(sonrisa) ¡No hay que preocuparse por la comida!¡Por tía Minori o por tus heridas! Este es nuestro nuevo comienzo, de ahora en adelante podemos hacer lo que queramos, incluso podrías comenzar ese club de boxeo que tanto querías (sonrisa con lágrimas) el pasado quedo atrás pero nos espera un brillante futuro… solo, no te metas en mucho problemas ¿De acuerdo?

Ryohei se tensó un poco, las últimas palabras de su hermana sonaron algo serias o raras para su actitud

Ryohei_ Lo intentare, pero si algún chico se mete en tu camino voy a darle una paliza

Tsunayoshi

Cuando Ryohei me llamo, no esperaba verlo cubierto de sangre y cargando a su hermana inconsciente en medio de la noche con un brazo enyesado, sabía que las cosas en su hogar eran malas ,la vigilancia de Shoichi me desquiciaba en gran manera, Sho-chan siempre fue más tranquilo que yo, usualmente evita que meta la pata en muchos lados pero de verdad no podía esperar la hora que me llamara para acabar con esas jodidas personas .Desde que acepte a Ryohei en mi grupo me di cuenta que estaba empezando a sentirme apegado al bastardo ,casi de la misma forma como me sentía acerca de Kyo-san y Sho-san , se nota que Ryohei está bajo mucho estrés, fue una puta suerte que lo encontrara en una etapa tan desquiciada ,el me recordaba en cierto sentido a mí ,una persona que aguantaba todo lo que le tiren ,encerrándose e impulsándose para tratar de salir de la mierda que nos tocó en la vida ,no es raro que sea una persona seria y tensa todo el tiempo ,a través de las cámaras pude ver como se iba deteriorando y eso me ponía de un humor oscuro ,así que cuando me presente quería que entendiera lo que me pedía, que comprendiera en lo que se estaba metiendo, no puedes simplemente pedirme que matara a una persona y no esperar que requiera una retribución ,así no funciona el mundo …además me alegró ver que es una persona de carácter fuerte ,no es alguien inocente sino que es un hombre de experiencia a primera mano , el hecho que haya recurrido a mí me sacó una verdadera sonrisa, todos necesitamos un soporte, todos necesitamos una conexión y la familia es uno de esos lazos, incluso sobrepasando los límites de sangre.

Esa noche decidí que Ryohei sería una persona importante en mi circulo ,no lo suficiente para saber todo de mi pero tampoco tan ingenuo como para pasar por alto todo lo que haga ,yo también necesito límites y gente fuerte que comprenda, que resista, que forme parte de lo que quiero crear y que puedan detenerme si voy demasiado lejos, no tienen que saberlo todo ,solo ayudarme a proteger a mi gente que también es su gente ,tener un objetivo en común es lo que nos une y la unidad nos da fuerza, Ryohei haría lo que fuera por Kyoko y yo le creo ,el mataría por Kyoko ,su amor rivalizan con el mío ,no me cabe duda que Ryohei va a ser muy poderoso con el entrenamiento correcto pero no quiero que se manche las manos, no ahora y no si se puede evitar ,en este momento es alguien frágil y necesita un bastón para pararse y cerrar sus heridas ,tiene que aprender a disfrutar de la simpleza de la vida sin ahogarse con la cargas que lleva ,así que aquí estoy ,amenazando y torturando a la maldita perra que lastimó a la familia de mi guardián ,ya mate a su novio que por cierto era un debilucho perdedor ni tiempo de gritar tuvo , un balazo en su cabeza con silenciador y todo termino, por otro lado la bruja merecía sufrir un poco más ,porque fue ella la que puso a Oni-san en esa posición ,así que la hice disculparse por todo ,le puse un paño en la boca, para evitar que gritara, y le rompí las piernas, luego le dispare en hombro y con el cable de teléfono la asfixie hasta matarla ,no fue tan divertido como esperaba ,la sangre y tortura no es exactamente mi método preferido de matar, ese es el estilo del príncipe falso pero ya que, no podía ser muy exigente cuando deje las herramientas en casa ,así que una vez que me encargue de todo ,incinere los cuerpos y llame a Shoichi ,él a pesar de saber de mis trabajos aún sufre de ligeros dolores de estómago por los nervios, no es la primera ni la última vez que me ayuda con la evidencia o incluso el asesinato pero puede ser muy sensible con el tema de la sangre ,aun me parece algo irónico que de todas las personas , fuera el mismo el que se ofreció a ayudarme ,su lealtad me conmueve ,hemos trabajado mucho tiempo juntos y también le he tomado cariño, no es como si algún día valla decírselo pero seguramente ya lo sabe, si la forma en la que actúa tan relajado a mi alrededor es una indicación, después de todo es mi primer guardián .En fin, terminamos el trabajo y me puse en contacto con Kyoya, si voy a falsificar documentos y a poner un asesor fantasma ,es mejor que la policía no intervenga.

Para cuando llegó la mañana me asegure que el lugar quedará limpio y el aire despejado, Ryohei fue curado por un anillo del sol y Kyoko, bueno ella por alguna razón me parece muy sospechosa, sé que hay una posibilidad de que haya estado despierta en nuestra charla con Ryohei y mientras sea por su beneficio creo que no dirá nada, además no es que como si pueda ir en contra suya, ella es el sol de Ryohei o sería su ¿Niebla? No puedes pasar por todo estas desgracias y no haber cambiado tu visión de la vida, creo que sin importar lo que haya pasado con su tía ,Kyoko permanecerá al lado de su hermano y su actitud le dará el impulso a Oni-san para poder dejar esto en el pasado …es parecida a Tsuki solo que un poco más oscura ,Tsuki siempre brillará más para mí ,después de todo él es un cielo puro.

Ryohei

Pasaron meses antes de que Tsuna me contactara ,lo he visto en las mismas clases que Kyoko pero no me le he acercado ,las reglas son muy estrictas en cuanto a revelar información del líder, también note que ya no hay chicos alrededor de Kyoko aparte del gemelo de Sawada ,no me tomo mucho conectar el reciente aumento de heridos con el aumento de peleas de Tsuna que casualmente fueron acosadores de Kyoko o posibles interesados, el mensaje fue muy claro ,tanto que los chicos mantienen cierta distancia lejos de Kyoko ,el tal Tsuki es tolerable, nunca se sobrepasa con ella y no tiene la misma mirada de borrego que otros además su fama como caballero es intachable, Tsuna por otro lado vive con conflictos ,me da un poco de bronca ver como lo tratan ,si, a veces puede ser rudo pero no es excesivamente agresivo sin una razón válida, solo se mete con los más despreciables y es una buena persona nada más, algo incomprendida como Kyoya ,solo que hasta Kyoya tiene una mejor reputación ,la gente le teme a lo que no conoce y yo he conocido a Tsuna por eso sé que no hay que temerle ,el me sacó del pozo en el que estaba, me salvo la vida y está cuidando a Kyoko ,no me molesta seguirlo ,si fuera por mí lo gritaría a los vientos, como mi nuevo ¡eslogan extremo!, él es tan inalcanzable como el cielo, un cielo al que puedo aspirar y mirar ,solo me gustaría que fuera más accesible ,quiero ayudarlo como el me ayudo a mi ….

Mi entrenamiento fue duro ,Tsuna es todo sobre el límite y más ,es una persona trabajadora y tiene a Shoichi para medir tanto los daños como para ayudarlo en sus planes ,Shoichi es una persona tranquila y común ,algo miedosa también, todo en él grita víctima de acoso ,lo que me hace tener curiosidad de cómo es que termino con alguien como Tsuna ,hay que ser ciego para no notar la agradable interacción de ambos ,por ejemplo cuando el castaño lo regaña por pasar demasiadas horas en su computadora aunque sea un trabajo importante alegando que no necesita errores en sus planes aun sabiendo que nunca se ha equivocado o como lo vigila a las afueras de su colegio escondido para ver quienes se meten con el nerd, estoy seguro que Shoichi está al tanto de la protección que ejerce Tsuna en él y está a gusto con su ambiente pero la primera vez que lo vi ayudar en una escena sangrienta también entendí cómo puede relacionarse con el rey , su actitud dio un giro radical ,los traficantes eran demasiados para mí y Tsuna, el maldito hangar era una base de armas ilegales y teníamos problemas ,ya nos tenían acorralados cuando entro Shoichi. A primera vista se nota que no es un agente de campo, al menos no parecía una persona fuerte pero debo admitir que tengo que dejar de juzgar a los ayudantes de Tsuna por su portada , en menos de un segundo con solo una esfera logro electrocutar a la mitad de las personas, después se escondió entre las cajas de armamento y comenzó a disparar extrañas balas que prendían fuego quemando la carne, el olor era asqueroso y la vista aún peor ,en menos de un minuto todo había terminado y el genio estaba vomitando en el piso agarrándose el estómago .

Tsuna se acercó despacio y puso su mano en la espalda como señal de consuelo ,logrando equilibrarlo ,es algo de él ,algo no natural que se nota al instante como si por momentos olvidas quién eres y donde estas ,este es su mejor lado, ese lado que solo sale cuando te encuentras con su centro, cuando estás más vulnerable, él muestra esa expresión de confianza y orgullo , es increíble esa paz que te embriaga por más que fuera lo más horrible que has hecho ,no puedes lamentarlo ,no cuando miras su rostro ,cuando terminamos le pregunté a Shoichi, porque lo sigue, porque llega a este punto y él me dijo..

Shoichi_ Porque él ,me salvó…Ryohei ,Tsuna es lo único que tengo (sonrisa nostálgica) y estoy a su lado por mi propia voluntad, él no me ofreció un trato o me busco ,fui yo quien lo encontré, quizás no lo entiendas aun …solo los que lo ven de cerca pueden comprender su grandeza y su bondad aun en su momento más cruel ,ten por seguro que cuando Tsuna te cubre con su manto no te arrepentirás de nada, porque él no pide más de lo que puedes dar ,ni te valora menos de lo que eres, tiene muy buenos instintos para la gente ,sé que aún no has manchado tus manos y quizás nunca lo hagas hasta que lo veas caer, una vez fui como tú, restringiéndome para no lastimar ,pero todos tenemos nuestro talón de Aquiles, el tuyo es Kyoko , el mío es Tsuna, cuando Tsuna se vuelva tan importante como Kyoko y veas lo descuidado que es consigo mismo, comprenderás mi frustración y mis nervios (sonrisa cariñosa) no dudes que ese momento llegará porque un vez ,que lo sigues, ya has caído en un cielo infinito ,a veces caótico, otras tranquilo ,pero siempre puro a su manera, incluso ahora que aparenta normalidad , si lo observas bien podrás vislumbrar la culpa en sus ojos ,la culpa de que sea yo quien tenga que jalar el gatillo, él me tiene prohibido salir al campo, no porque no pueda defenderme sino porque sabe que detesto la sangre ,es lo que ocurre cuando te han mantenido en una celda llena de cadáveres (mirada distante)

Después de eso el ambiente se puso frío y él se retiró, ya ha pasado el año desde que ocurrió la gran pelea con Kyoya, y bueno, no se me tenía permitido participar, aunque supimos sobre la revuelta ,Tsuna decidió que sería riesgoso darnos a conocer, al final hicieron un trato pero algunas personas corrieron con el rumor de la identidad de Tsuna en los barrios bajos, aunque nadie puede verificarlo ya que de alguna manera él siempre logra confundir a la gente , es como magia o algo así.

Las cosas comenzaron a marchar bien durante un tiempo pero como siempre los nuevos suelen hacer alboroto y es mi trabajo evitar que se salgan de la línea , después de todo mi zona es Kokuyo, lamentablemente unos cuantos vándalos se escabulleron hacia Namimori y causaron muchos inconvenientes a Tsuna ,cuando me llamó sonaba algo molesto, él nunca nos reprime a mi o a Shoichi incluso si fue nuestra culpa ,cosa que me hace sentir peor ,por eso trato de hacer todo lo extremadamente posible para que sus órdenes sean cumplidas a la perfección ,cuando llegue a la base no esperaba encontrarme con dos guardianes nuevos, no me tomo tiempo reconocer a Yamamoto ,es una persona popular y atlética aunque no estoy cien por ciento convencido de que sea material para este tipo de áreas por otro lado el tal Gokudera ,luce como una persona muy escandalosa y problemática ,me pregunto qué tan fuerte serán, Tsuna debe tener la misma idea de probarlos ya que los integró a la cacería de esta noche ,me tiene curioso la forma en que ambos se le acercaron tan rápido ,no permite que los extraños invadan su espacio y parecen de cierta forma muy alegres de estar aquí ,eso me emociona …hace tiempo que Tsuna no se veía tan a gusto ,me pregunto si es el mismo tipo de relación que tiene con Chrome….

* * *

Nota final_ Gracias a Mika18 por ayudarme con las correcciones XD y a todos los que aún siguen este fic les mando un gran abrazo :3 perdón x la demora XD mi carrera es un asco de puros libros y finales XD y buee se me paso el time, pero he aquí el capítulo :D era que iba a ser la pelea de Tsuna y la llegada de otros personajes pero decidí poner la historia Ryohei porque me parece que nunca se le dio mucha importancia a este guardián, digo :hay muchos fics de Mukuro el aterrador, de Kyoya el fuerte, de Tsuna como líder ,de las chicas para el romance ,de Gokudera el rebelde y Yamamoto como asesino natural, pero lambo y Ryohei :3 casi nada :/ entonces si muchos hay algunos personajes que tendrán historias duras (Shoichi, Chrome ,Ryohei ,Mukuro, aunque a Mukuro le fue un poco mejor esta vez XD **) Shiho-Akemi:** me encantan tus comentarios ,me dan ganas de escribir XD era que Mukuro tendría su cap pero Ryohei me inspiro XD . ¿A alguien le interesa lo de Shoichi o lo de Nagi? Bueee eso será para mas adelante XD (no sé qué tan adelante XD) espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3 Y dejen un comentario


End file.
